


Le battement du cœur

by boulouzou



Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, F/M, First Time, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Loss of Virginity, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Post-Season/Series 03, Pregnancy, Sarah Adores the Children, Season/Series 04 AU, The Levinson Family, The secret of Phyllis Baxter
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 16:34:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 32,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21917884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boulouzou/pseuds/boulouzou
Summary: Cora s’inquiète pour sa fille, Edith. Elle est déterminée à reconstruire sa relation avec sa fille et à découvrir ce qu’elle a tant à cacher.Edith, quant à elle, est convaincue de la survie de Michael et veut réussir à le retrouver. Pendant ce temps elle fait tout son possible pour garder son bébé auprès d’elle. Cora et Edith vont-elles réussir à se retrouver l’une et l’autre ? Vont-elles, tous, réussir à reconstruire leurs vies ? Ces destins vont-ils un jour se croiser. Tome IIIDownton Abbey Univers Alternatif Saga
Relationships: Cora Crawley & Edith Crawley, Edith Crawley/Michael Gregson
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapitre 1 : Quelque chose qui en vaut la peine

**Author's Note:**

> Cette histoire est le Tome III de ma saga Downton Abbey Univers Alternatif Saga. 
> 
> Les 20 premiers chapitres de cette histoire commencent avant le Tome II, c’est un préquel avant que le véritable Tome III commence.
> 
> Cette histoire raconte la relation complexe mère-fille de Cora et Edith.
> 
> Ce serait également une fic romance Edith/Michael, parce que j’en ai marre de lire toujours des fics qui dévalorise toujours Michael je n’ai jamais compris pourquoi il était si haït de la fanfiction.
> 
> Cette histoire commence doucement par une note T, mais montera sûrement vers la note M. 
> 
> Car, après tout, ce bébé n’est pas un produit de la cigogne. Il faut juste être conscient de cela.
> 
> D’ailleurs, vu que Edith parlera de sa grossesse à Cora, Edith pourra librement nommée son enfant. Il aura donc un nom diffèrent du canon. Mais Marigold restera toujours Marigold, c’est juste son prénom qui changera.
> 
> Pour la fin du chapitre, je me suis inspirée d’une histoire de RegalLana13

Juin 1922, Londres 

Edith Crawley était assise sur la chaise de son bureau dans sa bibliothèque de son appartement londonien, la main sur le ventre. Elle était enceinte.

Ce n'était pas possible, la situation s'emble surréaliste. Terrible. C'était une situation catastrophique pour elle, sa situation actuelle était irrégulière, chaotique est les choses se mettaient sûrement, difficilement, doucement en place. 

La bile de son estomac remontait jusqu'à sa gorge et emplissait sa bouche. Edith essuya méthodiquement sa bouche avec le dos de sa main. Elle réfléchissait aux mesures qu'elle devait prendre. Sa gorge était tellement nouée que cela emplissait tout son être, les yeux la brulait doucement. Son ventre était noué.

Qu’allait-elle faire avec un enfant sans être mariée ? 

Devait-elle avorter ? Edith avait entendu de vagues rumeurs sur les procédés illégaux pour arrêter le cours d’une grossesse. Des procédés radicaux, rapides et dangereux.

Edith, la gorge toujours nouée, devait se rendre à l’évidence, elle voulait se débarrasser de son enfant. Les larmes lui piquaient toujours les yeux à cette perspective. Elle se considérait comme un monstre de faire une chose pareille à un petit être innocent.

Comment va-t-elle faire dans la société ? Comment affronter les regards des autres ? Comment va-t-elle éduquer son bébé ? Qui sera qualifié de bâtard ; un rejeton de la société, un paria.

Et qu'allait penser sa famille de sa situation ? Son père ? Sa mère ? Et Mary ? Allaient-ils la renier ? Edith pouvait voir dès à présent, le regard de la déception de son père. Il ne voudrait plus la regarder dans les yeux. Il la mettrait à la porte. Edith ne supportera pas son regard froid, son silence assourdissant qui lui pèserait sur les épaules.

Et Mary se moquant d'elle.

Même enfant, aux heures les plus difficiles, Edith avait toujours pensé à sa famille, Comment se serait-elle comportée, Edith pensait à sa famille, chaque pas qu'elle faisait, même enfant, elle y pensait. Comment la jugerait-elle ? Serait-elle satisfaite d'elle ? avait pensé à la déception. Et surtout celui de sa mère qu'elle essayait d'imiter avec un grand échec, à chaque fois.

Et aux yeux de Michael ? Va-t-il continuer à l’aimer ? Edith et Michael avaient prévu d’avoir des enfants. Il avait exprimé son désir de fonder une famille avec elle. Mais cela n’avait pas été un projet immédiat. Et certainement pas dans ces conditions.

Après qu’ils ont fait l’amour tous les deux. Michael avait parlé avec Edith, s’étaient rassurés mutuellement. Mais d’une voix sérieuse, Michael avait parlé d’une éventualité que cet amour engendrera éventuellement une grossesse ; mais il avait rassuré Edith qu’il ne cessera nullement d’aimer Edith à cause de cette mise à mal. Dans cet éventualité, Michael avait exhorté Edith au calme et de l’avertir tout de suite. Et ils feraient le nécessaire.

Ces promesses et les paroles de réconfort de Michael soulageaient et faisaient sourire Edith. Mais maintenant Michael avait disparu. Comment feraient-ils maintenant ? Et surtout Edith. Edith était au bord du désespoir et priait pour que Michael ne soit pas mort.

Edith se réprimanda à son manque de réactivité. Elle était toujours assise sur sa chaise.

Edith se leva et prit son manteau. Elle marcha dans tout Londres, pour enfin, arriver à une bâtisse de l’Est londonien. Les quartiers les plus pauvres de Londres.

Edith pouvait voir autour d’elle des gens n’appartenant pas à son même milieu ; des enfants jouant dans les rues, des femmes revenant du marché. Des hommes rentrant de leur journée dans les usines, le col de leur pardessus remonté jusqu’à leurs oreilles. Ce qui donnait aux yeux d’Edith un sentiment d’insécurité et des comportements assez suspicieux. Mais elle était dans un environnement inconnu et assez loufoque.

Edith pouvait sentir une odeur d’urine fraiche. L’urine humaine. Ce qui incommodait quelque peu Edith, et l’odeur remplit ses narines et ses poumons.

Edith pouvait apercevoir du coin de l’œil un homme près des escaliers d’un immeuble en brique, les escaliers en bois et en colimaçon. Cet homme avait uriné près de ces escaliers et n’hésitait pas à s’exposer.

Edith ne s’attarda pas devant cette intimité que la vue lui avait dévoilée devant elle, devant cet exhibitionniste. Elle avait ressenti de la gêne, Edith en rougit de gêne, devant ce manque de pudeur. Surtout, peut-être ce manque de moyen. Elle avait eu d’abord de la curiosité. 

Edith se concentrat de nouveau vers son objectif premier.

Edith regarda un moment le bâtiment la gorge totalement serrée, les larmes lui piquant les yeux. 

Elle y rentra, une infirmière l’accueillit et la fit assoir dans la salle d’attente. La pièce était sombre, lugubre. Les murs gris presque noirs.

L’infirmière n’était pas du tout chaleureuse. Bien au contraire. Edith se dit que ces professionnels avaient l’habitude des cas comme elle.

Les médecins et infirmières devaient garder la tête froide, l’esprit neutre, un esprit fort et déterminé pour aider les femmes à se débarrasser des bébés. 

Edith pensa qu’ils devaient y avoir, tout de même, un jugement, les médecins devaient être horrifiés de voir des femmes vouloir arrêter le cycle de la vie.

Les infirmières devaient également porter un jugement ; Que tout ceci n’était pas bien vu par la société. Surtout voir des femmes enceintes sans être mariées devaient les dégouter, horrifier, scandaliser.

Il y avait toutes sortes de femmes ; des femmes non mariées, des prostituées qui passaient par là, car étant tombées enceintes, il fallait qu’elles se débarrassent vite de l’enfant qu’elle portait pour pouvoir continuer à gagner leur argent.

Des femmes ayant trop d’enfants à la maison et ne supportant pas de tomber enceinte encore. Elles ne pouvaient pas se permettre d’en élever d’autres.  
C’était contre leur volonté qu’elles venaient ici. Car, soit la société leur interdisait d’avoir des enfants, soit le schéma était inversé et le monde obligeait des femmes à avoir des enfants. Qu’elles ne pouvaient pas tous garder, et elles avortaient en faisant croire à une fausse couche.

Ils y avaient des femmes qui ne le faisaient pas par plaisir, Edith pensait qu’il n’y en a aucune qui le fait avec plaisir. Mais c’est une telle prison de le faire à l’abri des regards sans le soutien de la société.

Elles le font car elles doivent le faire, ou bien ne peut pas le faire. N’ont pas le choix. Car la société, en quelque sorte, les y oblige.

Il y avait des femmes qui le faisaient elles-mêmes, elles ne le font pas souvent, certes, mais quand cela arrive elles sont gravement marquées par la suite.

Mais, Edith se posa une question. Cela devait être illégal. Ces fameux médecins et infirmières agissaient dans l’illégalité.

Ne risqueront-ils pas de se faire arrêter. Si une faute grave était perpétrée, une femme porterait plainte contre eux. S’il y avait des perquisitions de police.

Edith pouvait voir des affiches sur le préservatif masculin. Également une affiche pour se procurer des cachets pour déclencher un avortement. 

Il y avait une autre affiche, dont le regard d’Edith attira son attention. L’encouragement des femmes à faire valoir leurs droits sur leur droit d’avorter. D’avoir libre cours à la médecine, que les femmes possédaient leur propre corps. 

Et enfin, d’encourager le parlement à faire voter des lois sur le droit d’avortement et de stopper oui ou non une grossesse.

Edith revient au moment présent. Elle était de plus en plus nerveuse. Son petit sac à main était posé sur ses genoux, et ses doigts jouaient avec la sangle.

Edith n’était pas du tout à son aise dans ces locaux. Les murs l’oppressaient, la faisaient sentir étouffée, lui faisaient sentir qu’elle n’était pas la bienvenue. 

Edith se leva.

Une porte était entr’ouverte, une femme accompagnée d’un médecin et d’une infirmière était en train de pleurer. Il y avait du sang, le lit était taché ainsi qu’une chemise de nuit.

Il y avait une bassine sur le sol. Avec du sang, le fœtus ou l’embryon y gisait. Il devait mesurer la taille de sa main.

Edith eu un haut le cœur, devant cette scène de violence psychologique. Elle entendit des murmures et la voix du médecin. 

« La grossesse est presque finie. Elle est expulsée. »

Il avait la voix dure, on pouvait croire qu’il y avait une once de sympathie dans ses paroles mais il n’en fut rien. Ce qui rebutait Edith au plus haut point.

Edith se rassit, des perles de sueur sur le front, un voile de sueur. Elle ne voulait plus avorter.

Une infirmière arriva. Et lui dit que ce serait bientôt son tour.

« Non, c’était une erreur. Je ne devrais pas être ici. C’est une erreur. Excusez-moi de vous avoir dérangé, j’ai changé d’avis » 

Edith s’avança vers la porte de sortie et partit.

_____________________________________

Qu’est-ce qui se serait passé si elle était restée ? 

Edith serait restée pour plusieurs jours. Aliter. Elle aurait, peut-être été très malade. Le sang qu’elle avait aperçu l’avait dégouté et effrayé. 

Ou peut-être serait-elle restée que quelques heures. 

Elle en serait peut-être morte. Car les ustensiles, le matériel médical, chirurgical qu’ils utilisent aurait-il été bien stérilisé ? En respectant correctement le protocole d’hygiène.

La médecine moderne était capable de tellement de choses et pourtant, il y avait encore tant de choses qu’elle ne pouvait pas empêcher. 

Comme la propagation de bactéries si des instruments n’étaient pas stérilisés. 

La médecine avait fait des progrès considérables en matière médicale, comme la radiologie inventée grâce à une femme remarquable : Marie Curie.

Mais si elle était restée plus longtemps, que ce serait-il passé ? Sa famille aurait eu des suspicions ? Des doutes ? Y aurait-il eu une descente de police ? 

Il y a une question qui traversa l’esprit d’Edith ; qu’arrive-t-il à ces femmes qui porte plaintes contre leurs bourreaux ? Sont-elles poursuivies pour tentatives d’homicides ? Pour complicité. Car une personne qui connait ce type de réseau pour l’avortement se rend complice sans le vouloir, du moment qu’elle prend contact avec eux.

Dans son imaginaire, si Edith était restée, s’il y avait eu une descente. Se serait-elle faite arrêtée ? 

Edith aurait eu à subir de longues heures d’interrogatoire. La presse aurait été mise au courant du scandale. Elle aurait été une suspecte. Une complice. Une victime.

La fille d’un comte retrouvée dans une maison de maternité d’avortement. Cela ferait la une des journaux.

L’image d’horreur de son père, pour le déshonneur qu’elle aurait causé à sa famille.

Non, Edith ne veut pas y penser. Elle secoua la tête d’horreur en essayant de réfuter cette terrible idée de son cerveau. 

_____________________________________

Ses pensées continuèrent de flotter dans son esprit, à se mélanger et à défiler, alors qu'elles s'estompaient doucement. Le tout filant.

Edith revient à nouveau au moment présent. Elle marcha le long des ruelles de Gretna Green, les rues étaient une description des quartiers pauvres des romans de Charles Dickens. 

La vie dans les quartiers de l’East End était difficile. Edith essayait de comprendre de manière très précise le mode de vie de la classe laborieuse.

Dès le XIX siècle et peut-être même avant, se disait Edith, les quartiers pauvres, les gens d'une précarité fragile vivaient dans des mauvaises conditions, alors qu'il existait des gens vivant confortablement dans de grandes maisons. Les quartiers pauvres beaucoup plus nombreux, beaucoup plus importants et étaient en quelque sorte un symbole du pays. Ce qui était l'importance du pays.

Les dirigeants faisaient croire que le Royaume-Uni était le pays le plus riche d'Europe, de l'empire et du Commonwealth. Mais les personnes de la classe ouvrière restaient le nombre le plus important.

Dans l'East End, les immeubles étaient la majorité des habitations. C'étaient des habitations salubres, lugubres et très anciens. Les toilettes se trouvant sur le palier des portes des maisons.

Les appartements étaient de trois pièces minimums et souvent habités par des familles de sept personnes.

Les grossesses s’enchaînant dans les foyers. A peine un enfant avait quitté l’univers du landau qu’un autre prenait sa place. C’était un monde de naissance, il y en avait tellement pleins, qu’il n’y avait rien à faire pour arrêter cette machine, cette prolifération. Sauf si un jour un scientifique invente une potion pour faire ralentir le processus 

Et il y avait eu des maladies, également, qui avait parcourues les années, qui s’étaient propagées dans les rues et les habitations, telle la fièvre ou encore le choléra.

Les rues des quartiers pauvres étaient sombres et sales ; on pouvait y trouver des excréments d'animaux, des écoulements d'eaux usées. Il y faisait sombre dans ces types de quartiers, le jour était caché derrière les bâtisses d'immeuble. Les habitations ou les bâtiments étaient sombres ils n'étaient pas d'un blanc immaculé. Ils étaient gris et si on regardait bien il pouvait y avoir des excréments de pigeons.

Dans les beaux quartiers chic et riches, dans des banlieues résidentielles, les bâtisse était blanc, colorée d'herbe verte, des couleurs de diverses fleurs. Pour Edith, ces couleurs état si agréable et adorable aux yeux et au nez.

Mais Edith pensa que les quartiers de l’East End étaient beaucoup plus agréables pour sa sœur, Sybil. Elle aime la vie simple et modeste. Sybil ne voudrait pas s'encombrer d'une si grande maison. Edith réfléchit doucement et se dit également qu'elle voudrait aussi vivre dans ces quartiers, une vie simple l'appelait et l'aspirait.

Edith entendit soudainement un toussotement ou un genre de sifflement qui venait d’un escalier du coin d’un immeuble. 

Edith parcourut du regard l’endroit d’où venait le bruit, ses yeux se promenaient dans les endroits sombres. C’est à ce moment-là qu’elle vit une silhouette mince, presque squelettique. 

Une voix l’interpella, une voix pressante et qui ressemblait le plus à un murmure : 

« S’il vous plait mademoiselle venez ici. » 

C’était une femme petite, très petite, pas plus de 1 mètre 50. Elle avait, comme Edith l’avait vu dans l’obscurité, une silhouette mince presque squelettique. Ses cheveux étaient gris quelques mèches parsemées de blanc.

Edith s’avança, précautionneusement, se demandant ce que la femme lui voulait. Elle la regarda avec méfiance et ensuite avec curiosité.

« Mademoiselle, je vous ai vue sortir de cette clinique. Venez, j’ai des choses à vous dire. Par ici. » 

La vieille femme enroula ses doigts autour du poignet d’Edith, elle n’eut donc pas d’autre choix que de la suivre. Et la tira vers une maison, aux allures délabrées. 

Edith eu un choc émotionnel et au cœur quand elle vit l’intérieur. Tout était sale, des rideaux surinfectés, c’était une maison négligée, il n’y avait pratiquement pas de meuble.

La pièce principale était sombre, aucune lumière n’y pénétrait, sauf un brin de rayon de soleil qui avait réussi à s’infiltrer entre les tissus des rideaux.

La femme était mal vêtue, les chaussures à ses pieds étaient usées. Edith pouvait constater que cela faisait des années qu’elles les possédaient. 

La semelle était presque collée à ses talons. La femme n’avait en effet pas retiré ses chaussures fautes de moyen et de confort. Ses ongles de pieds étaient longs et tout retournés, ils pouvaient rester coller à la semelle. 

« Vous avez essayé de vous débarrassez de votre enfant. Ma fille, Rosie, à essayer aussi. Elle a réussi grâce à des pilules. Il faut les prendre au bon moment et la bonne dose. Il y a une pharmacie dans Charing Cross Road. » 

Edith ne dit rien, elle était tellement sous le choc de ces révélations. Comment la femme savait ? la-t-elle suivie ? La-t-elle espionner ? Qui était cette femme ? 

« Comment... comment... savez-vous ? » Balbutia Edith.

Mais la femme n’écoutait pas et continuait dans ses paroles de divagations, d’information et de mélancolie.

« Je veux vous aider. » 

« Les enfants sont un don du ciel. Il ne faut pas les blesser. Je suis contre cette pratique de tuer un enfant dans le ventre de sa mère. » Son regard était dans le lointain et se posa sur Edith. « J’ai aidé ma fille dans ses épreuves, son premier avortement c’était la mort de son fils à la naissance, elle n’avait pas supporté que ça recommence alors elle l’a fait. En cachette bien sûr son mari n’était pas au courant. Mais je l’ai soutenue réchauffée, apaisée, je l’ai pris dans mes bras essuyant ses tremblements. Et son deuxième avortement elle a fait croire à une fausse couche mais je savais qu’elle l’avait refait. Quand son mari l’a découvert il l’a quitté. Ce n’était pas un bon mari vous savez mademoiselle, il battait ma pauvre Rosie, il lui faisait du mal. Elle est plus heureuse avec moi. » 

La vieille dame finit son monologue, Edith déglutie difficilement les larmes aux yeux. Comme cette dame devait souffrir, mais elle aimait sa fille, Edith en était certaine.

Les yeux de la femme était sombre de souffrance, de mélancolie et de misère humaine, mais quand elle évoquait sa fille, Rosie, toute cette tristesse s’en allait, disparaissait et était transformée en bonheur infinie. 

« J’ai perdu des enfants au moins six. George je l’ai enterré près d’une statue de la Sainte vierge, Teddy près d’un petit bosquet, Jacqueline près d’un grand muret, Solange était à mes pieds quand j’entrais dans le cimetière. Je connais chaque emplacement ou mes petits rouges-gorges reposent bien au chaud dans la terre. »

« Rosie est la seule de mes enfants à avoir survécu, et pourtant elle était bien fragile ma Rosie, enfant. Je lui réchauffais ses petits pieds en hiver. Elle continue à s’occuper de moi, je la supplie de me laisser, de vivre sa vie mais elle continue ses soins. Elle est une brave fille. Quand je vous ai vu, j’ai cru voir ma Rosie vous avez les mêmes cheveux blonds. Mais vous n’avez pas sa voix, une voix douce comme un moineau. » 

Edith ne savait pas quoi faire, quoi dire elle restait là à écouter la femme, de toute évidence elle avait besoin de parler. Mais tellement plus à faire. 

« Maman ? Qu’est-ce que tu fais ? » Au son de la voix Edith se retourna, ce n’était pas une voix douce, mais plus tôt énervée.

« Excusez là madame, elle voulait juste me parler. »

« Oui, elle fait tout le temps cela. » Et se tournant vers la dame dit « Maman arrête de ramener des gens chez nous, tu vas finir par leur faire peur. » Sa voix s’était adoucie, mais voulait essayer de résonner sa mère.

De toute évidence, la femme avait déjà parlé à des gens des pilules, des avortements illégaux, et voulait à tout prix faire cesser les meurtres selon elle. 

« Mais ce sont de petits rouges-gorges, il ne faut pas leur faire de mal. Ce sont juste des rouges-gorges. » murmura la femme.

La veille femme demanda à Edith de l’aider à s’agenouiller :

« Ces petits rouges-gorges étaient tellement mignons. » Sa voix se cassa, et tourna son regard vers Edith. « Tous les oiseaux sont des petits anges. » 

« Bon ça suffit maintenant. »

Edith partit et elle entendit dire :

« Un de ces jour maman, les services sociaux vont débarquer chez nous. » 

En effet Edith appris plus tard que Rosie et sa mère ont reçu de l’aide pour des soins appropriés.

Edith s’était rendue dans un endroit en ville, de Londres, dans Charing Cross Road. Pour aller chercher des pilules. 

_____________________________________

Edith était rentrée chez elle. Elle avait réussi à se procurer un flacon de pilules contre les grossesses. 

Elle tenait le flacon dans ses mains, l’observant longuement alors qu’elle était assise dans un fauteuil. Doit-elle les prendre ? Va-t-elle prendre les cachets ? Et avec le bon dosage ça ne va pas être dangereux pour elle ? Pour sa santé ? Est-ce que cela réussira à expulser toute sa grossesse ? 

Edith était allée à une pharmacie dans le quartier de Charing Cross Road. C’était une petite pharmacie tenue par trois femmes et un homme. Quand Edith est entrée, elle a attendu qu’il n’y est plus personne sauf elle.

Edith a demandé à voir une femme.

Elle a demandé avec un ton assez sérieux, le regard posé droit dans les yeux pour être certaine que cette personne la prenne au sérieux :

« Je voudrais avoir, vous savez quoi ? Une pilule interdite. » Edith n’était pas vraiment sûre de savoir quoi dire, mais elle devait le dire dans son propre intérêt, alors elle décida de dire qu’elle avait été envoyée. « C’est une femme de l’East End qui m’envoie. »

L’infirmière qui travaille à la pharmacie la regarda attentivement, comme pour s’assurer qu’Edith disait la vérité, peut-être qu’elle la regardait comme si elle s’adressait à une enfant ou une imbécile. Mais l’infirmière voulait s’assurer qu’Edith n’avait pas envoyé la police et qu’ils les attendaient. 

« Etes-vous mariée ? » 

La question prit de cours Edith, mais elle s’était préparée à cette éventualité et montra une bague glissée à son annulaire. 

L’infirmière appela ensuite le pharmacien malgré les protestations d’Edith, qu’elle ne voulait pas d’homme.

Ils lui expliquèrent comment prendre les pilules et quel dosage. Ce qui était dangereux pour elle, les conseils d’un médecin. Ils lui donnèrent des conseils sur la procédure à suivre quand le sang commencerait à couler, ils lui dictèrent des conseils de compresses d’eau chaud à appliquer sur son bas ventre.

Une pilule dès à présent, une autre dans deux jours et dans quatre jours elle devait prendre tout le flacon. 

Ils la renvoyèrent ensuite, sans un mot ni de paroles apaisantes, ni de réconfort comme pour la soulager d’un énorme fardeau.

Edith regardait toujours le flacon dans ses mains tremblantes. Elle avait peur, il n’y avait personne pour comprendre sa douleur. Elle n’a pas le courage de prendre ces pilules, elle croyait l’avoir en sortant quelques heures plus tôt de la pharmacie, elle était sortie courageuse et déterminée.

Elle ne voulait plus avorter de quelques manières que ce soit. Peu importe le procédé auquel elle aurait recours. Elle ne voulait plus avorter. Edith voulait garder son bébé.

Ses sœurs, Sybil et Mary étaient toutes les deux mères. Sybil avait été enceinte, Mary aussi.

Edith aussi veut l’être. Elle veut être enceinte.

_____________________________________

Ce n’était pas long, que la tante d’Edith, Rosamund a appris la grossesse de sa nièce. Elle était totalement horrifiée par la confession d’Edith surtout quand elle lui avouât ses tentatives d’avortement.

Edith lui montra, le flacon. Rosamund le regarda avec une expression d’horreur, elle froissa la boite en carton qui contenait la boite dans sa main et la jeta au feu ainsi que le flacon qui contenait toutes les gélules.

Rosamund portait sur son visage une expression de détermination qu’il fallait prendre la situation en mains et faire les choses le plus vite possible.

« Il faut que tu en parles à Robert et Cora. »

Edith était sous le choc, elle ne voulait pas en parler, du moins pour l’instant. Elle savait qu’en révélant son secret à sa tante, elle devra faire face à cette éventualité, mais l’entendre sortir de ses lèvres faisait ressortir en quelque sorte la réalité. 

« Non, je ne veux pas leur en parler. Tante Rosamund, je vous en prie ne me forcez pas à leur révéler. » 

Quelques jours plus tard, alors que Rosamund réfléchissait à une mesure discrète et sure pour sa nièce, elle arriva enfin à une décision qui pourrait les sauver. 

Et cette idée était la Suisse. 

« Nous irons là-bas, ainsi personne ne sera au courant. Et le bébé aura une nouvelle vie. Et toi tu pourras être heureuse. » 

La détermination de Rosamund était telle, les décisions prises si drastiquement, qu’Edith s’en sentie effrayée.

« Mais j’aimerais à présent en parler avec maman. »

Rosamund tourna son regard vers Edith, outrée.

« Non, ce n’est pas la peine. Sûrement pas tout est pris en compte maintenant, nous ne pouvons plus reculer. » 

Rosamund arriva quelques jours plus tard à Downton Abbey pour rendre leur voyage en Suisse plus officiel. 

Rosamund voulait s’assurer qu’Edith et elle soit bien d’accord sur tout. Et elles devaient mettre en place un plan pour rendre crédible leur voyage :

« N’oublie pas que nous allons en Suisse pour améliorer mon Français. » Dit Rosamund un jour à Edith pour être certaines qu’elles soient bien d’accord et lui attrapant le bras pour être certaines qu’elles l’entendent en lui murmurant précipitamment, et pour rassurer Edith. Et elle continua « Je veux le meilleur pour toi et ce bébé. » 

Quand Rosamund annonça la nouvelle d’un voyage en Suisse, durant le dîner, elle garda la tête baissée, des larmes se formant dans ses yeux, mais ne dit rien et préféra quitter la table pour aller se promener dans les jardins.

_____________________________________

Quand Edith avait découvert sa grossesse elle avait juste voulu tout raconter à sa mère, mais ne le fit pas, sa déception aurait été trop grande à supporter. Edith aimait sa mère plus que tout, elle l’aimée. Mais cela avait toujours été compliqué. Elle avait peur que sa mère lui tourne le dos alors qu’elle avait juste besoin de la sentir tout près d’elle. 

Toute sa vie, Edith avait ressenti comme un trou dans son cœur quand il s’agissait de sa mère. Depuis qu’elle était petite Edith avait toujours estimé que les besoins de Mary et Sybil étaient plus importants que les siens. 

Mais dans les faits c’était la réalité, Edith n’était pas la préférée de Robert et Cora. Chacun d’eux avait sa préférée, Robert c’était Mary et Cora c’était Sybil.

C’était un trou si grand, si profond qu’il lui semblait impossible à réparer. Edith avait eu un manque affectif très jeune. Elle avait eu besoin de tendresse, d’affection, d’encouragement mais n’en avait jamais eu. Repoussant Cora. Au début elle ne partageait plus ses secrets ou ses jeux avec Cora, et après Edith s’était mis à cesser de partager ses sentiments avec Cora. 

Edith et Cora avaient une relation très complexe. Dès la naissance d’Edith.

Edith avait été un bébé qui demandait beaucoup de tendresse, d’affection. Cora avait eu du mal à aller voir Edith à son berceau, car n’ayant pas était du sexe désiré, elle avait été rejetée.

Cora avait fait un enfant dans le but qu'il devienne comme Cora rêvaient qu'il devienne comme elle le souhaitaient. On fait un enfant pour que cet enfant soit libre de faire ce qui lui plaisait et surtout ce qu'il rêvait d'être.

Edith était devenue indépendante très jeune. Mais elle ne faisait pas confiance pour évoquer ses états d’âme, il y avait toujours un risque pour évoquer ses sentiments ou faire confiance à quelqu’un.

Le jours où Anthony l’avait laissée à l’autel, Edith s’était rendue compte que tout ce qu’elle avait toujours voulu était l’amour de sa mère et qu’elle sentait maintenant qu’elle le désirait plus que jamais. Quand elle avait laissé Cora la réconforter, quand Cora l’avait prise dans ses bras, elle s’était sentie tellement effrayée mais en même temps tellement bénit, elle avait senti un petit bout s’arrêter, comme si on lui arrachait le cœur. 

Mais il y avait cette phrase qu’Edith avait entendue de la bouche de sa mère qu’elle n’avait pas accepté et qui rendait si difficile le rapport normal entre une mère et sa fille.

« Pourquoi c’est Sybil qui est morte ? Pourquoi ce n’est pas toi qui n’es plus là. » 

Edith savait que Sybil était la préférée de sa mère, mais ne lui en voulait pas Edith aimait tellement Sybil. Et Sybil était si douce. 

Mais Edith ne voulait pas révélée son secret à cause de cette phrase-ci. Elle avait été si blessée.

Edith aurait voulu aller voir sa mère, et tout lui dire.

Quand Rosamund lui à prit le bras, et lui a dit combien elle voulait le meilleure pour le bébé et elle. Edith avait eu envie de pleurer, les larmes lui montait aux yeux et lui piquer les paupières. 

Elle voulait garder son enfant avec elle. Elle s’avait trop bien comment c’était l’absence d’une mère et ne voulait pas que son enfant vive la même chose.

Ce n’était pas le meilleure, Rosamund ne se rendait pas compte combien elle était dans l’erreur.

Edith se dit que cet enfant en vaut la peine.


	2. Chapitre 2 : Pour toi ma chérie je ferais n’importe quoi

Cora était tellement inquiète pour sa fille, Edith.

Leurs relations étaient devenues tellement compliquées si…. Complexes. Elle ne comprenait pas comment leur relation était arrivée à ce point-là.

Cora s’était remise en cause. Elle réfléchissait doucement et calmement dans la pénombre de sa chambre, en pensant qu’est-ce qu’elle avait fait de mal avec Edith. C’était le devoir de tout parent de se remettre en cause, au moins plusieurs fois dans leur vie.

Cora était très naïve et innocente. Ne réalisant jamais la portée de ses actions. Et elle ne savait également pas quelle était la nature des personnes parfois néfastes qui pouvaient être dangereux.

Une relation fragile, brisée. C’était une relation où il fallait tout reconstruire tout rebâtir. Une relation qui, dans le fait, n’avait jamais évolué du moins dans le bon sens.

Quand Edith est née, Cora et Robert avaient attendu avec une grande joie et une grande attente un fils ; qu’ils avaient décidés de prénommer Edward. Mais ils furent déçus. C’était une fille.

Cora avait espéré la naissance d’un garçon. Elle avait tellement désiré d’une telle force que cela avait submergé son être. Elle avait ressenti ce besoin d’un garçon tellement profondément que cela en était devenu une obsession. Mais il y avait eu cette pression du côté de la famille.

Ils avaient besoin que Cora donne naissance à un fils, pour le bien de tous. De la dynastie des Crawley et pour Downton Abbey.

Mais c’était aussi un désir qui était plus profond et plus intime, un désir qui remontait jusqu’à son enfance.

Quand Cora était enfant, elle aimait s’imaginer sa future famille, et s’était toujours imaginée être mère de deux petits garçons.

Elle avait vu sa mère Martha avoir une si bonne entente avec Harold.

Leur relation était si douce, si tendre, il y avait tellement de tendresse entre la mère et son fils, une relation si indéfectible et privilégiée que Cora voulait reproduire cette même expérience.

Robert, aussi, avait espéré un fils mais son désir était beaucoup plus intime et il était surtout plus ancien. Ce désir d’un garçon remontait déjà à son mariage avec Cora. Et étant déjà le père d’une petite fille, il avait espéré donner la vie à un fils. Et avec tous ces essais infructueux de donner la vie, il avait espéré que les efforts avaient portés le fruit et qu’ils seraient récompenser par un don

Mais à présent il fallait faire son deuil du petit garçon tant désiré et accepter le faite d’être père de deux filles.

Cora ne voulait plus parler du bébé, elle ne voulait pas aller voir Edith. Elle s’occupait exclusivement de sa petite Mary.

Cora était froide avec la nourrice qui s’occupait d’Edith et lui donnait des ordres très sèchement.

Mais un jour ces barrières de froideur, de détresse qu’elle avait suscitées chez Cora furent brisées…

Le docteur Clarkson venait très régulièrement voir Cora. Essayant de lui parler, de lui prescrire du laudanum pour calmer les angoisses de Cora et ses nerfs.

Ils discutaient souvent tous les deux, Cora et lui faisant pas mal de promenades sur le terrain.

Cora se confiait à son médecin.

Le docteur Clarkson parla d’une manière très directe à Cora essayant de l’encourager à aller pour Edith.

Les paroles de Clarkson la secouèrent d’une telle force que cela la fit trembler.

De son côté la nourrice essayait de maintenir l’attention de Cora sur son nourrisson quand elle venait à la nursery.

Son esprit indifférant, perturbé et distrait se retrouva en proie à regarder son bébé à faire plus attention à la manière dont la nourrice s’occupait d’Edith.

La puéricultrice mettait dans les bras de Cora Edith, mais la jeune maman portait maladroitement son enfant. Elle ne savait pas vraiment comment si prendre avec son bébé.

Elle était très maladroite.

« Attention à sa tête milady. » Dit la nourrice, elle essaya de placer les bras de sa maitresse d’une façon à ce qu’elles soient toute les deux dans un état plus agréable. « Essayer de ne pas la prendre comme un paquet. »

Quand Cora commença à faire plus attention à son nouveau-né, Cora eu le souffle coupé et allaita.

Cora avait baissé les yeux sur le petit paquet qu'elle tenait dans ses bras, son bébé, sa fille. Elle dormait tranquillement contre elle, contre sa poitrine.

Cette enfant était différente des autres, un petit être unique. Cora se sentait fière. Elle commençait doucement à ressentir de l'amour pour son enfant, elle avait eu si honte des sentiments qui l'avaient submergé à l'annonce d'une autre petite fille. Elle avait eu honte, mais maintenant c'était terminé.

Elle devait faire face au moment présent et au futur. Cora craignez encore que cette douleur qu'elle avait ressentie ces sentiments d'abandon de détresse, de rejet, Edith l'avait ressenti, elle avait ressenti toutes les émotions de sa mère. Et qu'elle garde pour toujours en elle les rejets.

Cora avait ressenti de la gratitude lorsqu'ils les traversaient tous les deux en toute sécurité. Elles étaient dans la nursery et tout était bien. Cora pouvait passer des moments tendres et doux avec sa petite fille et c'est cela qui importait.

Cora devait écrire une lettre pour sa mère, après la naissance du bébé et lui décrire comment elle se portait.

Cora était assise sur une chaise à son bureau réfléchissant aux mots employés, elle regarda par la fenêtre de sa chambre espérant trouver l’inspiration à travers le ciel bleu.

Cora lissa avec ses doigts le papier, en écrivant délicatement avec sa plume.

_Février 1894_

_Très chère mère_

_On attendait Edward et ce fut Edith. C’est ainsi que commença ma lettre pour toi. Que l’histoire commença. J’espère que cette lettre vous trouvera, toi et ceux que j’aime en bonne santé._

_Je vais bien ainsi que tout le monde à Downton._

_La naissance a été douce et sans difficulté, je sais comme tu aurais voulu assister à mes accouchements et encore mieux comme tu aurais voulu que je sois près de toi à New York, mais les choses sont ainsi, on ne m’aurait pas permis de faire ces voyages dans mon état._

_Le bébé se prénomme Edith. Je souhaitais plus que tout avoir un prénom à consonnance juif en l’honneur de mon père, et qu’elle est un peu de lui en elle._

_En quelques semaines je me suis habituer à Edith, sa douceur, sa chaleur, les petits gazouillements de bébé, sa personnalité qui commence doucement à se construire. Mais elle n’est qu’un petit bébé encore, il y a le temps, mais je pense qu’elle sera une enfant timide, elle est très calme._

_J’ai presque honte de l’écrire mais la déception que j’ai ressentie et que je ressens encore un petit peu, de ne pas avoir eu de garçon mais une petite fille, qui reste toujours obstinément en moi me fait mourir de honte._

_Je ne devrais pas être déçue à ce point-là, j’ai de la chance, même beaucoup de chance. D’avoir des enfants, il y a des femmes qui ne peuvent pas en avoir, et donneraient tout ce qui leur ait cher pour en avoir. Qui tombe en dépression car elles n’en n’ont pas._

_J’étais moi-même dépressive après la naissance d’Edith, aujourd’hui je vais mieux. Mes souffrances s’étaient tellement accumulées que cela était devenu insupportable. Mais grâce aux bons soins du docteur Clarkson, des nourrices, je vais bien._

_Edith est un bébé aux joues roses et aux boucles rousses, qui se développe bien. Et qui est en parfaite santé._

_Mary continue de grandir, c’est une petite fille très intelligente, avec un fort caractère, je me soucis un peu de cela car je crains que si cela continu, elle deviendra une jeune femme avec un fort caractère et une confiance en elle féroce._

_Elle est également très sociable et indépendante pour son jeune âge._

_Mary est très belle, également. Et plus les jours passent et plus sa beauté s’accroit. Elle possède de magnifiques yeux marrons._

_Elle est très intelligente. Elle découvre de nouveaux jeux chaque jour qui passe. Elle profite quotidiennement du parc de Downton et de la maison._

_J’espère que tu viendras nous rendre visite très bientôt. Et tu pourras découvrir tes nouvelles petites filles._

_Je vais finir ma lettre ici, je serais capable d’écrire des pages et des pages entières, d’Edith et de Mary mais je tiens à m’arrêter là et en laisse des nouvelles pour de prochaines lettres._

_Bien à toi,_

_Cora_

_____________________________________

Les mois passèrent, Edith devient lentement une adorable petite fille, douce, discrète et malicieuse qui illuminait les journées de Cora.

Cora était de nouveau tombée enceinte, et contrairement à sa précédente grossesse, elle était moins anxieuse, plus détendue.

Allongée dans sa chaise longue, elle appréciait le fait d’être enceinte, elle posa sa main contre son ventre se concentrant, espérant sentir le bébé bouger après quelques instants silencieux n’osant pas bouger d’un pouce, elle pouvait sentir son propre cœur battre. Cora sentit de légers chatouillis sur son bas ventre, comme des papillons. Son ventre n’était pas encore gonflé, on ne voyait même pas qu’elle était enceinte, la bosse de son ventre allait très bientôt apparaitre.

Cora était allée se promener dans les jardins, un livre à la main, attendant la visite de la nourrice, pour lui amener Edith. Elle espérait passer un moment convivial avec sa petite fille.

C’est alors qu’elle entendit des bruits de pas et une voix l’appeler.

« Milady ! »

Cora se retourna, voyant Nanny Cooper arriver avec sa fille. Elle courut vers elles.

« Edith, ma chérie. »

Cora espérait toujours ces moments tendres et de complicité avec sa plus jeune fille. Ils étaient si rares.

Cora aimait par-dessus tous ces moments mère-fille. A chaque fois que Cora espérait ou avait un moment avec Edith, c’était des moments rares et précieux, mais courts. Ils étaient gâchés par l’arrivée de Mary qui interrompait ces moments privilégiés.

Mary était très jalouse, ne supportant pas que l’attention de leur mère soit fixée sur Edith. Elle faisait donc tout pour attirer les regards de Cora sur elle. Et en général cela marchait.

Cora passait les majeures parties de son temps avec Mary alors qu’ils devaient être consacrés à son autre fille.

Et ne voulant pas qu’Edith ait des faveurs que Mary n’avait pas le droit.

Et la pauvre Edith se retrouvait toute seule.

« Ma maman. »

Cora prit Edith dans ses bras. Et la serra contre elle.

« Edith ma chérie. Ma douce chérie. » Cora serra de nouveau son enfant dans les bras et lui embrassa le front, et se tournant vers la nourrice dit. « Vous pouvez nous laisser maintenant Nanny Cooper. »

« Bonjour, maman. » Dit Edith en se décollant légèrement de l’étreinte de sa mère et jouant avec le collier qu’elle portait autour du cou.

« Je t’ai manqué ? Ma chérie, ça fait tellement longtemps. »

« Oh oui ! Tellement. Tellement. »

Cora avait prévu de montrer à Edith la fontaine, où se trouvaient des poissons rouges avec des nénufars.

Car Edith commençait doucement à s’intéresser aux animaux et aux différentes plantes des jardins.

« On va regarder ensemble les petits poissons, d’accord ? »

Elle plaça Edith à hauteur d’elle, un bras protecteur autour de sa taille. Edith pencha doucement la tête vers le bassin.

« Oh, je vois les poissons. Je les vois ! Je vois les petits poissons. »

Cora l’aida doucement à les compter. Tandis qu’Edith s’émerveiller. Cora essuya discrètement les larmes qui menaçaient de tomber de ses yeux.

Elle ne voulait pas pleurer même si elle essayait de ne pas le faire.

_____________________________________

Le premier souvenir d’Edith, ou des flashs de son enfance, remontait à ses deux ans.

Elle était à Londres avec sa mère, et sa grande sœur, Mary pour la naissance de leur nouvelle petite sœur.  
Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu’elle et Mary n’avaient vu leur mère.

Elles avaient fait la connaissance de leur sœur, Sybil. Elles étaient allées dans la chambre de leur mère et s’étaient assises, et avaient vu le plus adorable des nourrissons.

Edith était à la nursery en chemise de nuit, il faisait noir, Edith n’aimait pas le noir, qu’elle trouvait effrayant. Le jour commençait doucement à poindre.

Elle voulait voir Cora.

Edith se glissa hors de son lit à barreau et réussie à se faufiler jusqu’à la chambre de sa mère.

A l’entrebâillement de la porte, elle vit Cora en chemise de nuit et robe de chambre de satin. Chantant doucement une berceuse au bébé qui était doucement dans ses bras.

Cora ressentait la paix intérieure avec sa troisième petite fille. C’était sa préférée.

Elle avait été attaquée de toute part pour cette nouvelle naissance, mais elle s’en moquait, tout ce qui lui importait à présent était son enfant.

Elle l’aimait d’un amour plus profond plus intime et d’un amour plus féroce que ses deux autres filles. Ce n’était pas le même amour.

Elle entendit soudainement un bruit de grattement et une petite voix.

« Maman je peux entrer. »

C’était Edith.

Cora sourit doucement à sa fille.

« Edith, ça fait longtemps tu m’as manquée. »

A ces paroles, Edith eu un sourire lumineux, les paroles de sa mère étaient si sincères qu’elle voulait y croire.

« Regarde, ta petite sœur dort. » Dit Cora en posant délicatement un baiser sur le haut de la tête de Sybil.

Edith fit de même, en posant deux baisers sur les joues de Sybil.

« Oh, elle est toute douce. » S’écria Edith en sentant la douce peau du nourrisson.

Cora essaya d’exhorter Edith au silence pour ne pas qu’elle réveille Sybil. Mais sa joie était tellement communicative, qu’elle sourit tout simplement à Edith.

C’était l’un de ces rares moment à trois.

_____________________________________

Les années avaient continué à se dérouler doucement et lentement.

Edith et Mary jouaient dans la nursery, Edith avait inventé un nouveau jeu de rôle ; la dame et la femme de chambre.

Ce jeu consistait à être une domestique qui exécutait les ordres de la dame.

Pour une fois, Edith ne voulait pas être une servante, mais la dame. Cela lui plaisait d’être l’égale de Mary, elle ne voulait plus être rabaissée par sa sœur.

Mais malheureusement, les choses ne se passèrent pas comme prévues…

Edith avait des larmes dans les yeux, ce qui lui brouilla la vue. Elle courrait dans les couloirs sans but précis. Elle aperçut l’une des femmes de ménage, elle se précipita vers elle.

« Sarah. »

Sara O’Brien avait aperçu la petite fille courant vers elle. Elle se débarrassa du linge qu’elle portait dans ses bras pour prendre l’enfant contre elle.

« Oh ma chérie. Que vous arrive-t-il ? » Ce n’était pas la première fois que Sarah employait des mots doux et affectueux en présence d’Edith, elle l’avait prise sous son aile depuis son arrivée à Downton Abbey.

Edith enfouit son visage baigné de larmes contre l’estomac de Sarah. Elle sanglotait tellement, qu’elle était incapable de former des phrases cohérentes.

« Mary m’a fait du mal... Elle m’a coupé les cheveux. »

Sarah s’accroupit au niveau de la hauteur de la fillette, et posa délicatement ses doits dans les boucles blondes de l’enfant, mais s’arrêta presque aussitôt, les côtés de sa tête était clairement plus courts que ses cheveux qui tombaient en cascade dans son dos.

« C’est trop court, je vais être moche. Je ne serai plus jamais aussi belle que Mary. Elle a tout gâché. » Dit Edith entre deux hoquets.

Sarah prit Edith dans ses bras de façon protectrice en lui faisant passer toute sa chaleur protectrice de son corps et de son soutien.

Elle la regarda avec affection. Quand des bruits de pas se firent entendre. C’était Mary la tête haute, ses longs cheveux bruns flottant derrière elle. Edith se cacha derrière Sarah, le bras protecteur de Sarah sur ses petites épaules.

Sarah eu envie de tous les couper pour punir Mary.

« Cela vous fait rire Lady Mary. Si vous ne vous excusez pas, j’irai le dire à votre mère et votre gouvernante. » Menaça Sarah.

« Ce n’était qu’un jeu. Faites attention à vous Sarah. Ou vous serez renvoyée. C’est moi qui commande. » Dit Mary ne supportant pas l’intimidation et ne se laissant pas intimidée par une domestique.

Mais Mary trembla légèrement aux menaces de Sarah. Elle partit la tête haute.

Edith regarda Sarah avec émerveillement :

« Personne ne l’avait jamais grondée. »

« Ne vous inquiétez pas ma chérie. Je ne laisserais jamais personne vous toucher ou vous faire du mal. Je vous le promets. Maintenant venez avec moi, je vais vous coiffer et vous serez tout à fait charmante, je vous le promets. »

Edith prit la main de Sarah et la suivie jusqu’aux escaliers des serviteurs où elles arrivèrent dans la chambre de Sarah, qu’elle partageait avec une autre servante.

Edith se plaça devant le miroir tandis qu’elle se fit coiffer.

« Mais cela va être si court. » Dit Edith en regardant ses cheveux.

« Mais vous serez beaucoup plus belle, et cela ira très bien, vous commencerez une nouvelle mode. »

Edith posa la question qu’elle demandait à chaque fois presque quotidiennement. « Est-ce que je suis belle ? »

« Bien sûr que vous l’êtes, je ne laisse jamais personne vous dire le contraire. »

Edith était dans la bibliothèque après l’heure du thé avec ses sœurs pour voir leur mère.

Cora remarqua presque tout de suite les cheveux d’Edith.

« Cieux, Edith, qu’est-il arrivé à tes cheveux.

« Mary me les a coupés, c’est elle qui l’a fait. » Pleurnicha Edith.

Cora regarda sa fille ainée d’un regard qui se voulait dur.

« C’était un jeu, je croyais qu’elle voulait que je les lui coupe. » Se défendit Mary.

« Je croyais qu’on faisait semblant. »

« Sarah a été méchante avec moi. Elle m’a disputé. » Confessa soudainement Mary, en espérant que la méchante femme de ménage soit renvoyée.

« Ne punissez pas Sarah, maman, s’il vous plait. C’est elle qui m’a coiffée. Elle est si gentille. » Intervient Edith, en défendant O’Brien. Ne voulant pas qu’elle se fasse disputée.

Cora regarda avec sympathie Edith. Elle aussi trouvait Sarah O’Brien sympathique et avec un cœur en or.

Le visage de Mary tomba, le jour où cette femme serait renvoyée de Downton Abbey n’était pas encore arrivé.

Cora se retourna vers sa fille du milieu. Voulant la réconforter.

Cora voulut faire plaisir à sa fille du milieu lui dit en souriant et d’une manière douce pour la rassurer. « Si tu veux demain, nous irons à Ripon rien que toutes les deux. Cela t’irait. Et nous achèterons des nouveaux rubans pour tes cheveux. »

Le visage d’Edith s’illumina, cela pouvait-il être vrai ?

« Vraiment maman ? Oh oui. »

« Ce n’est pas juste, moi aussi je veux aller à Ripon. Pourquoi c’est Edith qui y va ? Je veux y aller aussi. Je veux de nouveaux rubans pour mes cheveux. » Dit Mary jalouse et en protestant.

Le visage d’Edith tomba en regardant sa mère.

Cora leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant.

Elle ne voulait pas abandonner Edith, pas après lui avoir fait une promesse. Mary s’arrangeait toujours pour obtenir ce qu’elle désirait, pour l’éloigner d’Edith.

Cora prit Mary, à part en l’entrainant dans une autre pièce pour lui expliquer qu’elle devait aller seule avec Edith.

Mais Nanny intervient en confirmant qu’effectivement, Mary devait avoir besoin de nouveaux vêtements.

C’est le cœur lourd, que Cora revient dans la bibliothèque. Elle ne croisa pas le regard d’Edith, ne voulant pas affronter sa fille, sa déception.

Elle prit Sybil dans ses bras, sur ses genoux pour lui montrer des livres sur l’Amérique. Tandis que Sybil discutait avec sa mère, Cora ne vit pas le regard d’Edith. Elle fit comme si de rien n’était.

Edith était restée à la table basse regardant sa mère d’un regard las.

_____________________________________

Cora trouvait Edith extravertie, autonome et tellement forte. Elle était belle et si indépendante. Cora admirait sa fille, elle l’admirait de loin et elle en avait le souffle coupé de voir sa fille si autonome et s’occuper d’elle-même.

Cora avait essayé de réparer sa relation avec Edith. Mais à chaque tentative elle était repoussée, elle avait peu à peu abandonné, ne supportant plus la douleur d’être repoussée encore et encore.

Edith avait dit un jour à ses parents, qu’elle n’avait plus besoin d’étreintes, de baisers, ni de caresses affectueuses, argumentant qu’elle était beaucoup trop vieille pour ces choses-là. Cora et Robert avaient alors agit en conséquence.

« Si c’est ce que tu veux. »

Edith ne laissait même plus de touche d’affection sur la main ou sur le bras, pas même une main affectueuse sur l’épaule.

_____________________________________

Cora ne savait vraiment pas ce qu’elle avait fait de mal avec Edith. Pourquoi elle était si souvent rejetée. Elle avait essayé de nombreuses fois de réparer les erreurs qu’elle avait sans doute commises, mais avait peu à peu abandonné, ne supportant plus la douleur et la blessure d’être rejetée à maintes et maintes reprises.

Edith était de plus en plus fatiguée et triste depuis que Michael Gregson était parti en Allemagne, où il avait disparu. Cora se doutait qu’il y avait quelque chose de plus profond qui inquiétait Edith. Mais quoi ? Qu’est-ce qui pouvait bien l’inquiéter ? Ou qui ? Qui osait importuner sa petite fille ? Si quelqu’un cherchait à nuire à Edith qui méritait d’être heureuse, s’il y avait quelqu’un dans ce monde qui méritait d’être heureuse était bien sa fille.

Cora ne croyait pas une minute que c’était pour que Rosamund améliore son français. Ce voyage concernait Edith. Elle croyait même que Cora pouvait y être impliquée d’une façon ou d’une autre. Ce n’était peut-être juste son imagination, elle ne devait pas être à ce point paranoïaque, mais elle savait, elle le sentait dans son plus profond instinct qu’elle pouvait y être impliquée. Elle allait au fond des choses avant leur départ et si elle avait quelque chose à avoir avec cela. Elles n’iraient nulle part. Cora n’allait pas abandonner sa fille pendant un an.

Cora devait réfléchir à la manière dont elle allait affronter sa fille. Elle devait mettre Edith à un endroit où elle ne pourrait pas l’éviter. Elle pensa à la bibliothèque. Cora décida de si installer et de convoquer, Edith. Mais ne pas dire qu’elle s’y trouvait déjà.

Cora décide donc de confronter Edith en la demandant à la bibliothèque.

Edith entra dans la bibliothèque pour aller se chercher un livre, quand elle vit sa mère, dans la même pièce qu’elle, elle en fut étonnée.

« Maman, qu’est-ce que vous faite là ? Dit Edith en mettant immédiatement une façade.

« Bonjour ma chérie. Je voulais juste te voir. Comment vas-tu ? Dit Cora en souriant affectueusement et tendresse avec un regard sympathique et de compassion.

Edith mit automatiquement une façade en déglutissant difficilement.

« Comment cela. Je vais bien, merci de demander. »

Edith avait la meilleure façade que Cora n’avait jamais vue, mais en tant que mère, elle pouvait voir à travers. Elle voyait juste sa petite fille souffrir terriblement.

« Edith chérie, je voulais juste savoir ce qui n’allait pas. Dis-moi ce qui ne vas pas je t’en prie. »

Edith déglutie difficilement à nouveau, essayant de se concentrer sur sa façade qui, elle le sentait, commençait doucement à s’effilocher. Mais elle devait tenir bon.

« Je vais bien je vous assure. »

« Edith Crawley, penses-tu réellement que je n’ai pas remarqué combien tu étais triste. Penses-tu honnêtement que je ne remarquerais pas ? Je suis ta mère. » Dit Cora le regard blessé et suppliant.

Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas. As-tu eu des nouvelles de Michael Gregson ? Pourquoi allez-vous en Suisse ? Pourquoi m’ignores-tu ? » Toutes les questions qu’elle se posait coulèrent de sa bouche mais elle en avait eu besoin.

« Je vous l’ai dit, je vais en Suisse pour améliorer mon français. »

« Edith, je sais très bien que cela n’est pas vrai, tu penses honnêtement que je vais croire cela. Ton français a toujours été excellent. Alors je t’en prie, dit moi la vérité. »

Edith s’assit sur un des fauteuils, tremblant légèrement et en prenant de profondes respirations. Elle sentit bientôt des larmes se former dans ses yeux, des larmes ont remplies ses yeux et elle a pris une respiration tremblante. Mais c’était peine perdue, Edith sentit toute la douleur qu’elle avait essayée de repousser l’atteindre douloureusement, les larmes coulèrent sur son visage.

Cora ne supportait pas de voir sa fille pleurer, elle se précipita vers elle, en s’asseyant près de sa fille et la prit doucement dans ses bras. » Oh mon bébé, chute ma chérie, ça va aller. »

En embrassant le sommet de sa tête, elle lui dit « Chute ma chérie, je suis là. Je suis là. »

« Qu’est-ce qui ne vas pas je t’en prie dit le moi. »

« Si je vous le disais, vous me détesteriez. » Répondit Edith entre deux sanglots.

« Ma chérie, rien de ce que tu ne pourras jamais dire ou faire ne me fera te détester. » Répondit Cora avec le sourire le plus rassurant qu’elle pouvait donner à sa fille.

« Vous pourriez retirer cette déclaration très bientôt.’ Dit Edith en reniflant.

« Qu’est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

« J’ai failli tuer un enfant. Je suis enceinte maman. »

« Quoi ? » Cora ne dit rien, et resta silencieuse étrangement silencieuse en regardant droit dans les yeux d’Edith.

« Je sais que vous me détestez sûrement en ce moment même, mais s’il vous plait maman, s’il vous plait aidez-moi. » Supplia Edith.

Maintenant qu’elle avait fait cet aveu à Cora, elle espérait de toutes ses forces que Cora ne la repoussera pas, ses yeux bleus n’étaient pas remplis de haine. Jamais ils ne pourraient contenir de la haine est-elle espérée que Cora l’aidera. Elle ne voulait pas aller en Suisse, elle voulait juste avoir sa mère près d’elle.

« Je ne te déteste pas. » Répondit Cora.

« Alors vous m’aiderez ? » Demanda Edith pleine d’espoir.

« Bien sûr, ma chérie pour toi je ferais n’importe quoi. »


	3. Chapitre 3 : Se parler

Cora ne dit rien, se contentant de regarder sa fille en rassemblant chacune de ses pensées et les informations qu'elle avait accumulées d’il y a quelques instants. Elle plaça doucement, sa main contre la joue d'Edith, ses doigts dans ses cheveux et regardant profondément dans les yeux de sa fille essayant de se concentrer sur ses pensées. 

Mais elle voulait s’assurer et confirmée ce qu’elle avait bien entendue :

« Mais tu l’as gardé. » 

Edith hocha positivement de la tête. 

« Bien. Bien. Très bien » Dit à nouveau Cora.

Cora souffla de soulagement. Il y avait tant d’autres questions qu’elle souhaitait poser à Edith. Il y avait pleins de détails auxquels penser, auxquels songer, des détails à approfondir, minutieux et des détails à analyser. 

Mais elles ne pouvaient pas en parler ici, il fallait un lieu intime, et qu’elles soient entre elles-deux. 

Il fallait qu’Edith soit en confiance.

Cora avait été sous le choc, au moment de cette annonce, elle ne se serait jamais doutée de l’ampleur de la souffrance, ou plutôt la douleur d’Edith.

Elle devait rassurer Edith.

« Edith, ma chérie. Regarde-moi, tu as pris la bonne décision en le gardant, je veux dire et aussi en me le disant. » Dit Cora en prenant le visage de sa fille entre ses mains, se penchant pour déposer un baiser contre le front d’Edith. Elle prit les mains d’Edith dans les siennes la regardant avec affection.

Elle regarda ensuite tout autour de la pièce pour savoir s’il y avait quelqu’un d’autre autour, s’assurant qu’elles étaient bien seules. Edith suivit son regard.

Edith était soulagée de savoir comment Cora réagit à cette idée qu’elle soit enceinte. Mais elle s’attendait toujours à ce que Cora dévoile son secret, à ce qu’elle s’interpose contre Rosamund. Cette idée lui plaisait, elle voulait que Cora soit avec elle dans les démarches concernant l’enfant. 

Elle ne voulait pas être avec sa tante mais avec sa mère.

« Mais nous ne pouvons pas en parler ici, pas maintenant de toute façon. Il faudrait un autre lieu pour ça. Plus tranquille. Viens dans ma chambre ce soir, on pourra parler tranquillement. » Cora embrassa de nouveau Edith.

Edith se leva pour partir en disant « Bien maman. Mais je ne veux pas que quelqu’un d’autre soit au courant, s’il vous plait, promettez de ne rien dire. Je sais que je ne suis pas en mesure ou en position de vous demander quoi que ce soit, mais s’il vous plait promettez de ne rien dire ».

« Je te le promet Edith. Mais tu peux me demander n’importe quoi. Je suis à ta disposition, c’est dans ton droit, de me demander quoi que ce soit. Et bien sûr que si que tu es en position. » 

Cora regarda sa fille et l’interpella avant qu’elle n’ouvre la porte :

« Edith, promets-moi qu’on en discutera, c’est important. » 

Edith se retourna et promit :

« Je vous le promets. »   
_____________________________________

En quittant la bibliothèque, Edith alla directement dans sa chambre en s’asseyant sur le rebord de son lit, elle eut une respiration tremblante.

Elle ne savait pas si elle devait tenir la promesse faite à sa mère, en allant la voir dans sa chambre ce soir-là, ou bien se défiler et faire semblant d’avoir oublié, ou elle envisageait de ne pas aller voir Cora. 

Tout le courage qu’elle avait eu, de lui avouer son secret, les révélations l’avaient épuisées. Tout son courage s’était évaporé, elle a commencé à avoir extrêmement peur.

Et si la colère de sa mère se manifestait plus tard ? Et si le calme extraordinaire de sa mère n’était qu’une façade ? Que la colère viendrait que beaucoup plus tard ? 

Toutes ces questions firent pleurer Edith, elle en avait assez de toutes ces interrogations et ses doutes, ses craintes. Pourquoi tout ne pouvait pas être normal ? La vie pouvait être si tranquille.

Finalement, Edith prit sa décision : elle n’ira pas voir Cora, elle avait trop peur.

_____________________________________

Le soir, Edith se mit en chemise de nuit s’apprête à se glisser dans ses draps chauds, réconfortant et sécurisant. Quand on frappât à la porte de sa chambre, Edith se raidit et se crispa de peur : 

« Oui ? Entrez. » 

C’était Cora, elle-même vêtue de sa chemise de nuit enveloppée d’un châle rose, et une longue tresse de ses cheveux brun. 

Cora avait décidé après avoir mûrement réfléchit dans sa chambre et en se doutant particulièrement qu’Edith ne viendrait pas. Elle avait décidé d’aller, elle-même dans la chambre de sa fille.

Après qu’Edith ait quitté la bibliothèque, plus tôt dans la journée, Cora avait poussé un petit soupir de soulagement, de gratitude et de relaxation car la brève rencontre entre elle et Edith s’était bien déroulée et elle avait cherché des solutions pour elle et Edith. Des solutions à leurs problèmes communs. Et aussi se construisant dans son propre esprit la conversation qui allait avoir lieu entre les deux. 

Edith chercha déjà des mots d’excuses à sa mère pour ne pas être allée la voir comme convenu. Mais Cora leva la main pour l’arrêter :

« Ce n’est pas grave. Puis-je m’assoir ? » demanda-t-elle finalement en désignant le rebord du lit.

Edith fit oui de la tête. 

« Bien, comment vas-tu ce soir ? Réellement. » Ajouta Cora en essayant de mettre sa fille le plus à l’aise possible, et voulant qu’elle soit franche avec elle. 

Edith ne dit rien. Se contentant de regarder sa mère. 

« Je t’en prie assieds-toi où tu veux, sur une chaise ou le lit, où tu veux c’est ta chambre après-tout. » Dit Cora en se décalant légèrement, pour laisser tout le confort à Edith, la rendre le plus à l’aise possible, et essayant d’être le plus chaleureuse possible et accueillante.

Edith hésita un instant, et choisit de se mettre à coté de sa mère sur le lit. Elle ne sait pas pourquoi. Peut-être pour se rassurer, pour être au plus proche de quelqu’un physiquement, pour sentir la chaleur humaine de quelqu’un, un corps chaud.

Finalement, elle choisit aussi de répondre à la première question de sa mère. 

« Je suis malade presque tous les jours, mon corset est trop serré. J’ai constamment des vertiges. Je me sens toujours mal, j’en suis horrible, j’ai peur de tout un tas de choses. » Edith voulait, en faisant ces aveux, se déstresser, se vider d’un poids, d’un lourd fardeau qui devenait trop lourd à porter un peu plus chaque jour. 

Depuis quelque temps Edith ne faisait plus appel à une femme de chambre pour l’aider à s’habiller ou se déshabiller. Elle devenait de plus en plus autonome chaque jour qui passait, dans ce domaine et elle en était fière.

Elle pensait à sa sœur, Sybil qui devait l’observer de l’endroit où elle était en cet instant, car Sybil, elle aussi était parfaitement indépendante dans ces domaines, et moderne dans bien des points. Elle devait être si fière.

Si Edith avait fait appel à une femme de chambre peut-être se serait-elle aperçue de ce secret. Elles auraient été deux au courant. Partageant un secret silencieusement.

Son corset la serrait trop fort et elle avait abandonné cet accessoire d’habillage, grâce à cela elle portait des vêtements plus amples, et s’habillait en fonction de la mode. 

Elle craint que Michael ne revienne pas, soit mort. Qu’il soit en réalité, un escroc, un porc, qui voulait tout simplement coucher avec elle. Qu’il soit en fait un mauvais homme, un homme malhonnête. 

Mais elle savait que toutes ces craintes étaient infondées, que c’était dû au stress, à la fatigue, à la grossesse.

Cora compatit et regarda sa fille avec émotion et tendresse. 

« Oh ma pauvre. Je me souviens de ses sentiments de mal-être. » 

Cora se souvient de chacune de ses grossesses, le début était assez fatigant, avec les nausées matinales, ce qu’elle avait plus apprécié durant sa grossesse, c’était l’obligation de ne plus porter de corset, cela avait été une libération, une délivrance, une révélation, qu’une femme pouvait tout à fait bien se passer de corset.

De ses insécurités, de ses malaises, de ses sentiments de mal-être au point qu’elle ne voulait plus être enceinte.

Cora savait qu’il existait des femmes qui étaient vraiment malades, tellement malades qu’elles restaient couchées, ou cela arrivait à un tel point qu’elles se déshydrataient totalement.

Heureusement, Cora n’avait jamais atteint ce stade de maladie.

« Depuis combien de temps es-tu enceinte ? » 

« Trois mois, presque quatre. » Répondit Edith, en baissant son regard vers son ventre plat qui allait bientôt, c’était une question de jours, de semaines avant qu’il s’arrondisse.

« Mon dieu, cela n’en a pas l’air, tu ne t’en présente pas encore. » 

Cora eu le souffle coupé, en allaitant, sous le choc. Cela faisait si longtemps que sa petite fille était enceinte, et elle n’avait rien vu, rien soupçonné, rien ressenti, une nouvelle pointe de culpabilité naquit en elle.

« Eh bien, cela est tout à fait normal à ce stade. » Répliqua Edith, tout en expliquant le processus, les stades auxquels allaient parcourir une grossesse. Elle baissa son regard d’un air penaud presque honteux, « Cela va bientôt se voir. » 

« Chérie, tu ne dois pas te sentir responsable, c’est tout à fait normal. » Essayant, de rassurer sa fille, en soupçonnant et en détectant la détresse de sa fille qui commençait à monter. 

« Je suppose que c’est Michael le père. » Cora se mordit automatiquement le coin de sa joue, se maudissant mentalement et intérieurement de sa gaffe et de ses paroles qui étaient sorties, sans s’en rendre compte. De ses mauvaises paroles et de ses paroles qui pouvaient être qualifiées et interprétées comme blessantes.

« Vous avez raison, c’est bien lui le père. » Répondit Edith, ne relevant pas et ne faisant pas attention à la phrase maladroite de sa mère. Mais elle continua en disant en souriant, une forme de sourire au coin de ses lèvres « Mais c’est le seul homme que j’ai connu. » 

En voulant rentrer dans le jeu de sa mère, en la taquinant légèrement. Et voulant de cette façon la rassurer dans ce domaine-ci.

Edith voulait rassurer sa mère, être certaine que Cora ne soupçonnait pas ou se méfiait d’elle en pensant qu’elle était ce genre de fille à courir après les garçons, les hommes en général.

Edith pouvait se sentir blessée, des personnes malveillantes pouvaient croire qu’elle était une femme à hommes, ou autre chose de plus scandaleux. Cette idée la fit rougir et frémir, tremblée, en même temps.

Cora acquiesça, en murmurant une minuscule « Bien sûr. » 

En voulant rattraper son erreur Cora rajouta « Edith, excuse-moi, d’avoir été maladroite, bien sûr que tu n’as connu que Michael, tu es une jeune femme sage. Tu as toujours été fidèle, loyale et généreuse. Je ne croirais jamais, n’y ne pourrait croire, que tu sois comme cela. Tu as toujours voulu rendre service, te lier d’amitié avec les autres, bien que très maladroitement parfois. » 

Edith fut émue par les paroles de sa mère, jamais elle ne lui avait parlé ainsi, jamais des paroles aussi généreuses, aussi sincères. Elle en fut émue aux larmes.

« Merci. » 

Cora essuya les quelques larmes qui avaient coulées sur les joues d’Edith.

« Edith, tu dois me laisser t’aider, ainsi que ton père. Laisse-moi lui en parler. Ton père doit savoir, je sais que tu n’aimeras probablement pas cela, mais nous devons le dire à ton père. » 

Cora voulait aider Edith, plus que tout, elle voulait l’aider en cachette, mais elle pensait qu’il fallait demander de l’aide à Robert, au moins pour retrouver Michael.

« Non, je ne supporterais pas son regard et sa déception. » Dit Edith avec angoisse et en paniquant, sa mère lui avait promis qu’elle ne dirait rien, elle eut une pointe de regret, a-t-elle fait confiance à Cora trop librement, devait-elle revoir son jugement ? soit, tant de tout son cœur ne pas s’être trompée en faisant confiance à Cora.

« Je connais ton père, nous sommes mariés depuis trente-quatre ans, je le connais très bien. »

« Comment pouvez-vous en être si sure ? » 

« Je le sais, c’est tout. » Ces paroles pourraient être qualifiées de naïves, mais Cora voulait croire à la bonne volonté de Robert, et qu’il pouvait être moderne quand il le souhaitait réellement. 

« Je n’en suis pas si sûre. » Dit Edith, une once de colère dans la voix, et commence à paniquer drastiquement. Elle sentit son humeur changer, devenir plus sombre.

Cora sentit ce changement d’humeur, elle aussi, et voulut rassurer Edith ne se préoccupant pas, elle l’apprendrait à ses dépens plus tard, et avec regret aussi, qu’il fallait encourager Edith sur cette voie-là et ne pas se préoccuper des angoisses d’Edith ou de ses souhaits.

« Il y aura les scandales, père ne va pas les supporter. Il va me renier, il ne voudra plus de moi à la maison. Le scandale le tuera » Continua Edith, souhaitant que sa mère voyant ce qu’elle voyait, qu’elle voulait qu’elle aille dans son sens à elle.

Cora sentit qu’il ne fallait pas insister, elle revient vers le sujet du bébé, qui elle le savait n’était pas un endroit particulièrement glissant. Et c’était avant tout le sujet principal de pourquoi elles discutaient, de prime à bord, dans la chambre d’Edith.

« C’est pour cela que toi et Rosamund allaient en Suisse ? » 

« Oui, pour donner le bébé à l’adoption. » 

Cora respira, tremblement, elle ne voulait pas que sa fille donne le bébé. Des angoisses montées et descendaient dans sa poitrine comme des vagues de peurs.

« Edith, c’est ta décision à la fin. Si tu m’en à parler, c’est que tu veux que je t’aide. Tu ne veux pas donner cet enfant. Ne donne pas ton enfant, Edith, je t’en prie, ne le donne pas. » 

« Je ne verrai jamais mon enfant grandir comme vous nous aviez vue grandir. » Dit Edith en sanglotant, ses épaules tremblaient doucement.

« Edith, je connais la perte d’un enfant, je t’en supplie ne le donne pas. Tu le regretteras toute ta vie. Tu verras quand tu auras ton enfant dans les bras tu ressentiras cet amour inconditionnel pour ton enfant » Répliqua Cora d’une voix tremblante en regardant droit dans les yeux d’Edith en posant ses mains sur les épaules qui, au touché, tremblaient toujours.

Edith, les yeux rougit de colère, regardait sa mère dans les yeux et d’une voix tremblante de colère dit : 

« Qu’est-ce que vous savez de la perte d’un enfant ? » Les paroles glossaires de sa bouche dans le but de blesser Cora de lui faire du mal là où cela lui faisait tant souffrir.

Pendant une seconde, sa mère la regarda, semblant prête à la gifler, pour ses paroles. Elles se regardèrent pendant une minute sous le choc des paroles d’Edith. Elle se les rappelèrent au ralentit et elle se souvient : 

Sybil et le bébé.

« Oh, mon Dieu, maman, je suis désolée, je suis tellement, désolée, je ne savais pas ce que je disais, je ne pensais pas, je ne pensais plus, j’ai oublié. Je me suis trop prise dans mes propres problèmes, S’il vous plait pardonnez-moi maman, s’il vous plait, je ne le pensais pas vous devez le savoir. » Balbutia Edith, les joues rougirent de honte, tremblantes de tristesse de regret et d’amertume. 

Cora avala doucement : 

« Merci de t’excuser, cela ne fait rien, tout le monde oublier que j’ai perdue deux enfants, ils pensent tous à un seul enfant et non deux, ils pensent tous à Sybil, jamais à mon fils. » 

« J’ai oublié le garçon. » 

« Je sais que cela doit être très dur pour toi, alors je vais oublier ce que tu m’as dit. Mais Edith, sache cela, les journées qui ont été les pires de ma vie sont les jours ou j’ai perdue Sybil et ton frère. De ces expériences, je dois te demander de ne pas abandonner ton enfant. On trouvera bien une solution, je te le promets » 

« Je sais que pour toi ou pour ton père, il n’était pas réel, mais il l’était pour moi, je m’imaginais son prénom, son apparence, c’était très douloureux de le perdre, même encore aujourd’hui quand j’y repense je sens cette effroyable douleur en moi. Ton enfant sera réel pour toi aussi. Heureusement, il y avait O’Brien qui m’a beaucoup aidée, elle m’a soutenue. Malheureusement, il n’était pas réel pour ton père » 

Cora s’arrête, sa gorge prise d’émotion, Edith ressentit la douleur et la souffrance de sa mère.

O’Brien lui manquait terriblement. Elle l’avait aidée durant sa fausse couche, ne la quittant pas une seule minute. Pleurant avec elle la perte de son petit garçon. O’Brien avait ressenti l’absence de son bébé. Elle avait été à ses côtés. 

Cette femme, c'était la même personne qui avait tenu sa main pendant des heures alors qu'elle voyageait à travers son enfer personnel. O’Brien avait pleuré pour son fils comme elle l’avait fait.

O’Brien s’était assurée qu’elle mangeait correctement, et ne manquait de rien, la touchant d’affection et d’attention jusqu’à ce qu’elle ne puisse pas s’empêcher de se sentir un peu mieux. 

O’Brien avait été si bonne avec elle. Si bonne. 

Edith se glissa délicatement dans les bras de sa mère incertaine, mais celle-ci l’accueillit avec tendresse et joie.

« J’ai peur de la naissance, aviez-vous peur des naissances ? » 

« A chaque fois. » Répondit Cora dans les cheveux de sa fille, son nez enfoui dans sa chevelure blonde.

« Est-ce que c’est douloureux ? »   
Cora ne voyait pas de quoi Edith faisait allusion. Mais quand elle fit un signe de tête vers son ventre elle comprit :

« C’est difficile de répondre… La douleur est là, mais on s’y habitue. Mais je ne veux pas t’embarrasser avec mes descriptions sanglantes. »

« Sanglantes. » balbutia Edith mal-à-l’aise, ne voyant pas ce que sa mère était en train de parler.

« Oui, tu verras, en-ce qui concerne la douleur, elle est surmontable, puisque je suis toujours en vie. Mais tu verras à quel point la nature est merveilleuse. »

Cora se souvenait de chacune de ses grossesses et accouchements. Chacune douloureuse et longue, remplie de sueur, de spasmes et de sang. Chacune de ses enfants est rentrée dans ce monde avec douceur, mais avec quelques histoires à raconter.

Pour la naissance de Mary, la grossesse avait dépassé son terme ; de longues heures de cris, de respirations et expirations profondes. D’exercices pour pousser aux moments opportuns. 

Au final, le travail a duré quarante-huit heures. 

Edith est née à terme, sans jour de dépassé, ni jour d’avance. L’accouchement était qualifié de ponctuel. Mais la naissance avait été difficile au point que le médecin craignait que l’enfant meure à la naissance ou quelques jours après. Qu’il naisse avec des complications. 

Sybil est arrivée dans ce monde avec douceur et joie, si bien qu’il y avait des histoires sur sa venue au monde, qui qualifie la venue au monde de la petite Sybil en riant avec des larmes de joie.

Edith craignait plus que tout l’accouchement, surtout après le décès de sa sœur. Mais quand Cora avait fait allusion à des expériences merveilleuses et à quel point la nature était bien faite, cela lui donna de l’espoir.

Cora pensa à Michael Gregson et à Edith, il y avait des points importants de l’histoire qu’elle ne comprenait pas. 

« Edith, il y a quelque chose que je ne comprends pas. Si tu aimais Michael et qu’il t’aimait, pourquoi ne vous êtes-vous pas marié ? Avais-tu peur qu’on le rejette ? Qu’on dise qu’il soit trop vieux pour toi, comme Sir Anthony ? Aide-moi à comprendre. » 

« Je sais que nous serions mariés si les choses étaient plus simples. » 

« Alors ? Qu’y-a-t-il ? Aide-moi à comprendre. Ce serait beaucoup plus facile si je connais toute l’histoire » 

« Michael est marié avec une autre femme, Lizzy, c’était un mariage très heureux mais elle est tombée gravement malade mentalement, elle a tout oublié autour d’elle. Michael l’avait placé temporairement dans une clinique espérant qu’elle se rétablisse, mais les choses ont empiré, elle est devenue folle, oubliant Michael, son propre nom et les personnes de sa propre famille. Elle est encore en vie aujourd’hui. On ne peut pas se marier car aux yeux de la loi, Michael est toujours marié à une folle qui n’est plus la femme qu’il a épousée, malheureusement l’Etat ne peut pas officialiser le divorce, car la folie n’est une raison pour un divorce. Il veut aller en Allemagne pour divorcer, oh maman, Michael aime tellement l’Allemagne il trouve que c’est un pays magnifique avec une bonne culture. Je l’ai supplié de ne pas y aller à cause des choses qui s’y passent, mais il a insisté. Il aurait pu essayer le Portugal. » 

Edith se souvient de Michael lui montrant des photographies de Lizzy. Elle se souvient à quel point la femme était belle et combien elle lui ressemblait étrangement. Comme disait Michael, elles avaient toutes deux le même sourire. 

L'une des photographies montrées, une jeune femme souriante, possédant de long cheveux noirs, bruns, qui descendaient en cascade dans son dos. En regardant la photo, Edith avait pensé combien ses cheveux étaient beaux, avec des boucles bouclées et si épais et soyeux. Il y avait une note de mélancolie dans son regard brun, mais sur la photo, était photographie à jamais son bonheur qui avait été présent au moment de prendre la photographie. C'était enregistré le moment présent qu'elle ne savait pas si fragile.

Michael lui avait parlé de sa femme sans aucune gêne, sans aucune honte, avec une pointe de mélancolie… Mais Edith avait voulu en connaitre plus sur la femme que Michael avait tant aimé, et l'avait encouragé à lui parler librement.

Lise Gregson est née en Juin 1868, son nom de jeune fille était Granger. Elle était la fille de George et Emily Granger, Lise venait d'une famille de bourgeois, son père était banquier. Elle avait eu plusieurs frères et sœurs. Lise était l'enfant du milieu. 

Ce qu'Edith avait vu comme un signe.

Lise était surnommé Lizzy par sa famille. Elle était une fillette obéissante, responsable, amicale, travailleuse, respectueuse, silencieuse est très, très naïve. Dès son plus jeune âge elle était une enfant prodige. Elle était extrêmement mature et très intelligente et créative. 

Elle a commencé à apprendre à jouer du piano et du violoncelle, auquel elle excellait. Lizzy recevez des leçons presque chaque jour de la semaine.

C’était une petite fille habillée d’une robe blanche, avec des chaussures noires vernies, ses boucles noires soigneusement peignées, elle jouait des notes de musique pour ses parents.

Lizzy avait découvert le patinage quand elle était enfant avec ses sœurs, et elle aimait cela, c’était devenu une seconde passion, danser sur de la glace.

Edith avait découvert une photo de Lizzy posant, avec un sourire illuminant son visage, se tenant à un arbre avec ses patins aux pieds.

Lizzy a été élevée dans du coton presque toute sa vie, elle n’est jamais allée à l’école, un précepteur et une gouvernante étaient chargés de son éducation et son instruction. 

Elle était également isolée socialement. Les seules amies qu’elle avait, était sa mère et ses sœurs. Elle était proche de trois d’entre elles ; Maria, Elizabeth et Charlotte.

Mais un jour, le monde dans laquelle vivait Lise a basculé, sa petite vie tranquille, douillette et si paisible rempli de fleurs bleues et de coton a basculé à tout jamais. 

La fièvre typhoïde s’était installée dans son foyer, Emily fut une bonne infirmière, mais l’épuisement, le manque de repos et de sommeil ont eu raison d’elle, et Emily contracta la maladie et mourut, quelques jours après Maria, Elizabeth et Charlotte.

Lizzy avait treize ans. 

Lizzy était déjà fragile émotionnellement à cause du manque d’activité sociale dans sa vie, mais, en plus d’avoir perdu les quatre personnes les plus chères à son cœur, c’était trop pour la fillette. 

Elle devient à partir de ce jour encore plus fragile. Les médecins modernes de notre temps auraient pu diagnostiquer les symptômes de la dépression et un début de bipolarité. 

Mais en ces temps-ci, le médecin diagnostiqua une mélancolie. 

Lizzy était une fillette très fragile et d’un grand besoin d’amour et d’affection émotionnellement, elle était très fragile. Il fallait toujours faire attention à elle.

Elle était également d’une grande créativité, elle écrivait, elle adorait écrire des textes, de la poésie, son journal intime, et ses pensées personnelles, sur le monde qui l’entourait elle espérait devenir écrivain.

Selon les jours, Lizzy pouvait montrer des signes de nervosité, de tristesse, de mélancolie ou de gaité et de joie.

Un jour, Lizzy rencontra un jeune homme du nom de Michael Gregson, Lizzy avait alors dix-neuf ans.

Ils s’étaient rencontrés grâce à un poème de Lizzy sur la tristesse du monde, et comment elle le percevait. 

Michael voulait apprendre à connaitre cette étrange femme qui l’intriguait et en même temps le fascinait.

Ensemble, ils parlèrent essentiellement de littérature. Bien vite ils tombèrent très profondément amoureux l’un de l’autre.

Michael connaissait les problèmes de santé de Lizzy et il était d’ailleurs très emphatique avec la jeune femme et très touché par son sort et voulait la sauver de sa vie de recluse dans la maison de son père. 

George Granger était très dure avec sa fille, plus qu’avec ses autres enfants, ce dernier remplissait une sorte de jalousie emplit de haine envers Lizzy.

Michael et Lizzy Gregson se marièrent. Au début tout allait pour le mieux pour ce jeune couple. Michael autorisait Lizzy à écrire une rubrique chronologique dans son journal. 

Lizzy reprenait goût à la vie, elle était joyeuse et gaie. Elle respirait la joie de vivre, même si les symptômes de sa maladie, de sa tristesse pouvaient très facilement s’abattre sur eux à n’importe quel moment. Il restait toujours comme un nuage noir de menace.

Le jeune couple avait toujours voulu avoir des enfants, quatre au maximum, mais l’occasion ne s’était jamais présentée et Lizzy reculait toujours elle craignait de porter les enfants de l’homme qu’elle aimait, que cela réveille sa tristesse, elle avait peur d’être une mauvaise mère, de gâcher le bonheur de gens qu’elle espérait aimer.

Mais un jour fatidique mit fin à leur bonheur, le naufrage du Titanic, en Avril 1912. 

Lizzy avait eu des amies chères à son cœur qui avait été déclarées disparues après le naufrage, la souffrance de Lizzy était telle, le traumatisme tel, qu’elle avait été incapable de se retenir et de pleurer, pleurer durant de longues heures. 

Elle vivait en recluse dans sa chambre, s’approchant de la fenêtre regardant à travers le rideau, l’ouvrant légèrement pour regarder la ville, ne voyant rien de particulier sauf les ténèbres de son être et de son inconscient.

Elle s’approchait de la fenêtre pour regarder Michael partir au travail, parfois il se retournait pour faire un léger signe de la main à sa femme parfois elle lui répondait, mais parfois non.

Michael s’inquiétait de plus en plus pour Lizzy, elle ne lui répondait plus quand il lui parlait, elle ne réagit plus à ses caresses et ses preuves d’affection, sa tendresse pour elle.

La famille de Lizzy conseilla à Michael de l’hospitaliser dans une clinique privée. Celui-ci mort d’inquiétude voulant tout faire pour sauver sa femme, accepta, il pouvait accepter n’importe quoi, n’importe quoi à ce stade.

En réalité la famille Granger a toujours voulu que Lizzy se fasse internée dans un asile spécialisé dans les maladies féminines. Les nouvelles souffrances de la jeune femme étaient une super opportunité. 

Ils pouvaient manipuler Michael, n'importe comment, n'importe où, ou comme ils le désiraient, Michael aimait tellement Lizzy qu'il ferait n'importe quoi pour la sauver. 

Les Granger pourraient demander le divorce au nom de Lizzy pour qu'elle soit positionnée sur la tutelle, pour ainsi la garder prisonnière. 

Mais Lizzy ne serait pas soignée, son cas allait empirer. 

Michael la plaça dans l’espoir de la récupérer dans quelques semaines, voir quelques mois. 

A son arrivée dans la clinique, les infirmières coupèrent ses longs cheveux noirs, elles l’habillèrent dans un vêtement de toile coupé grossièrement comme un sac à patates, pour ses pieds se fut de simples sabots, tellement courts que sa coupe ressemblait à celui d’un petit garçon. 

La clinique était un petit bâtiment en pierres sombres, un escalier de pierres menaient à une grande porte en fer. Les fenêtres étaient munies de barreaux. 

Elle fut installée dans une pièce commune, si elle n’était pas « sage », ou selon les médecins ne répondait pas à leurs attentes, elle était placée dans une petite pièce sombre, appelée l’isoloir.

Son état empira, son regard flottait, elle ne voyait plus les gens qui l’entouraient, son esprit était absent. 

Son intérieur pleurait, elle voudrait tellement sortir de cet endroit. 

Les médecins étaient durs envers Lizzy, la qualifiant de folle, nuisible pour sa santé et celle des autres, les infirmières durent elles aussi, la battre si elle n’obéissait pas, si elle faisait les choses n’importe comment.

Lizzy vivait un enfer, elle oubliait le monde qui l’entourait, les personnes qu’elle avait aimées n’étaient plus que de sombres souvenirs aux silhouettes difformes et sombres, elle serait incapable de les reconnaitre si elle les voyait.

Un jour, Michael vient lui rendre visite, ce dernier eu un profond mal-être en la voyant, elle était amaigrie, les cheveux coupés trop courts et mal. Elle ne le reconnaissait plus. Ne le voyait plus quand elle le regardait.

Les médecins prétendaient qu’elle n’avait aucun désir de guérison. Que son état s’aggravait de jour en jour.

Michael aimait Lizzy et continuerait à le faire malgré ses troubles neurologiques. Il l’aimait si fort qu’il voudrait qu’elle guérisse, mais c’était impossible. 

Il voudrait divorcer pour être enfin libre et la famille Granger le soutient, ils n’opposeront pas de résistance et d’objection au projet. 

Bien au contraire, la famille de Lizzy avait toujours émis un désaccord face à l’union de la jeune femme avec Michael, pour la garder ainsi sous contrôle de leurs griffes. 

D’ailleurs George espère que jamais sa fille ne sorte de l’asile. 

Un jour, Michael rencontra Edith Crawley, qui ressemble étrangement à Lizzy. Il tombe peu à peu amoureux d’elle.

Michael et Edith ignorent tout de ce que Lizzy traverse… 

« Alors, il est allé en Allemagne pour pouvoir divorcer et se marier avec toi. » Ce n’était pas la réaction à laquelle s’attendait Edith. Elle croyait que sa mère sera scandalisée par l’idée même de ce récit, qu’elle était une femme irresponsable, qu’elle serait en colère, qu’il y aurait de la désapprobation dans sa voix, des reproches, qu’elle refusera tout simplement de l’aide. Mais il n’y a eu rien de tel dans sa voix et dans ses paroles. 

Juste de la curiosité, du soutien, de l’approbation, de l’encouragement à poursuivre son récit. 

Cora avait été sous le choc quand Edith a commencé à raconter son histoire et celui de Michael, jamais elle ne se serait attendue à ce que sa fille tombe amoureuse d’un homme marié. Mais à mesure que le récit progressait et qu’elle rentrait dans les détails qui étaient assez complexes, Cora se rendit compte qu’elle n’avait pas à réaliser de jugement ou de réflexion, ou autre chose. 

Son devoir était de soutenir Edith dans cette épreuve. Michael et Edith faisaient bien les choses, les procédures juridiques pour un divorce était en cours. Ils avaient tous les deux un projet de vie solide, réaliste et qui leur convenait à tous les deux.

La société pourrait sans doute y mettre des objections, des reproches, ou des critiques, ou ils y verraient un scandale, mais qu’importe.

La première chose que les gens verraient était leur différence d'âge, mais quand bien même ils sont tous les deux si semblables, c'est tout simplement logique qu’ils soient ensemble. 

Ils leur ont fallu si longtemps pour arriver là où ils en somment, et ce n'est pas un voyage en Allemagne qui va tout gâcher maintenant. Et ils sont aussi des gens plus forts, à cause des luttes qu'ils ont endurées.

« Il doit beaucoup t’aimer. » 

Si Michael faisait toutes ces démarches, si en effet il réalisait tout cela c’était par amour, un amour profond pour Edith.

Il devait beaucoup l’aimer, c’était un amour admirable, qui avec le temps deviendrait plus fort, qui était déjà fort à cause de tout ce qu’ils traversaient ensemble. Ils avaient ensemble traversé le plus dur.

« Oui maman, il le fait. Si vous saviez combien. Et je l’aime également. »  
Cora sentait que sa fille était beaucoup plus détendue qu’il y a quelques minutes, elle voulait donc en profiter pour parler de nouveau de Robert, il fallait qu’il soit au courant, elle pense qu’Edith serait beaucoup plus enclin à présent à accepter son offre.

« S’il te plait, tu dois laisser ton père t’aider, laisse-le envoyer un autre détective privé en Allemagne. »

Mais malheureusement, Cora s’était trompée, quand Edith entendit à nouveau les mots de supplication de sa mère, envers l’aide de son père, elle sentit de nouveau cette boule d’angoisse, cette colère monter en elle. 

« Oh papa, papa, papa. Qu’est-ce que vous avez à parler toujours de lui ? Pourquoi il faut toujours qu’il revienne dans la conversation ? Pourquoi avez-vous confiance en lui ? Je ne veux pas qu’il se mêle de mes affaires. Respectez-le, faites que je veux seulement vous dans cette histoire. Il ne m’aidera pas, il ne m’a jamais aidée, comme Mary. » 

Edith s’était levée de son lit, Cora la regardant les yeux écarquillés, sous le choc derrière les paroles d’Edith, regrettant ses paroles, elle n’aurait pas dû faire mentionner de Robert avant qu’Edith n’en parle d’elle-même. 

Edith marchait de long en large dans sa chambre.

« Allons, chérie calme toi. » Essaya de calmer Cora, ce n’était pas bon pour le bébé, pensait-elle.

Le calme de Cora, sa tranquillité, sa douceur malgré qu’Edith était dans un vortex de colère, ne faisait qu’accroitre sa détresse. Elle voulait que sa mère réagisse, qu’elle arrête d’être dans cet état de calme, qui l’énervait.

« Mais, chérie il faut lui en parler… » Insista Cora avant qu’elle ne soit coupée par Edith.

« Non ! » 

« Mais Edith… » 

« J’ai dit non ! » 

« Je ne veux pas en parler à papa, je veux que vous me promettiez de ne pas le dire. » 

Cora regretta d’avoir aborder le sujet, elle ne devrait pas aller contre les souhaits de sa fille. Si elle ne voulait rien dire, c’était sa décision, son droit, et ses propres choix. Et c’était contre-productif, cela n’aidera pas Edith. Au lieu de l’aider, elle l’enfoncera un peu plus.

« C’est comme tu veux. C’est ton secret je n’irai pas contre ta volonté, si tu veux ne rien dire on ne dira rien. » 

« Je promets de ne rien dire. » Dit finalement Cora en tendant la main vers le bras d’Edith et le pressa légèrement. Elle ne supportait pas de mentir à Robert, de ne rien lui dire c’était comme un pêché qui la rongeait comme un cancer. 

« J’ai déjà pris plusieurs dispositions et initiatives pour retrouver Michael, je fais le nécessaire, si j’ai besoin d’aide vous pourrez m’aider. »

« Mary va être furieuse contre moi. Ce sera une bonne occasion pour m’humilier, m’écraser, une fois de plus. » 

Cora se leva à son tour et vient près de sa fille, l’attrapent par les épaules, essayant de la calmer, Edith murmura en baissant les yeux, voulant mettre un trait d’humour, dans ses paroles de mélancolie :

« Mary va rouler des yeux, en levant son regard au ciel. » 

« Mary roule souvent des yeux, elle les roulera cette fois-ci aussi, mais elle le fait déjà au moins cinquante fois par jour. Alors ignores-la. » Dit Cora en essayant de rire, les yeux rouges d’avoir verser des larmes. 

Ce qui fit échapper également un rire des lèvres d’Edith.

« Ça va aller, je te le promets, ça va aller, tout va s’arranger. On va trouver une solution. »

« Pouvez-vous être aussi naïve, que direz-vous à vos invitées, voilà ma fille et son bâtard, parmi vos autres petits-enfants, si je garde cet enfant, je serais ruinée ainsi que toute la famille. » 

Cora retira à la hâte sa main de l’épaule d’Edith. Ses petits-enfants. Sa température de sa peau et de sa chaire monta. Sa fille allait avoir… un petit-fils ou une petite-fille. Sa main se pressa contre son estomac, sa gorge était pressée comme une boule et ses yeux la piquèrent. Sa fille allait avoir un enfant, et pas n’importe quel enfant. Un bébé. Pas seulement un bébé, le bébé de son bébé. Un enfant aux cheveux d’or, blond roux, aux yeux noisette-noirs-marrons, aux yeux de miel avec un comportement calme.

« C’est ton enfant, Edith, tu verras quand tu porteras ce petit être dans les bras, tu ne seras plus jamais comme avent. » 

Edith eu un sanglot qui s’échappa de sa bouche, elle pressa précipitamment sa main contre ses lèvres, et se laissa tomber dans les bras de Cora.

Cora la conduisit vers le lit, la calmant, lui murmurant des paroles rassurantes à l’oreille, sa main glissant de haut en bas contre son dos pour l’apaiser.   
Edith releva la tête, vers sa mère qui lui souriait 

Cora voulait demander à Edith quelque chose, quelque chose qu’elle brûlait de demander, qui serait douloureux à entendre et à discuter pour toutes les deux, mais elle devait lui demander, ça la brûlait trop de ne pas savoir. Elle savait combien la douleur d’Edith était grande, combien sa petite fille souffrait.   
« Edith, ma chérie, dit moi quelque chose, pourquoi m’as-tu repoussé pendant toutes ces années ? Pourquoi n’avons-nous jamais été proches ? » 

Edith se tendit dans les bras de sa mère, Cora le sentit également, mais elle n’avait pas voulu briser ce moment de complicité. 

« Je t’en prie, poppie parle-moi, je ne vais pas te manger. » 

« Ça a toujours été compliqué entre nous, j’avais peur de vous aimez alors que j’ai toujours eu besoin de vous. J’ai toujours laissé les problèmes de Mary et Sybil plus grand que moi, je me suis toujours considérée comme petite. J’étais anxieuse quand vous étiez près de moi, je ne supportais plus de vous avoir près de moi, alors que je le désirais si fort, mais vous vous éloigniez. Je pense survivre sans votre amour, mais je me cassais un peu plus. J’ai essayé de me rendre plus fort en ne vous aimant pas ou en n’ayant pas besoin de vous, mais au final ça m’a fait vous aimer encore plus. C’est comme si j’avais creusé un piège et que je sois tombé dedans. Maman, je suis désolée pour tout ça, voulez-vous bien me pardonnez ? Mais maintenant, j’ai besoin de vous, alors s’il vous plait ne me quittez pas » 

« Maintenant que tu m’as dit la vérité chérie, ça va mieux ? »

« Oui ça va beaucoup mieux, mais, parce que vous comptez le plus pour moi. J’avais peur de vous le dire car j’avais peur de vous perdre. » Dit Edith en sanglotant.

« Chérie, maintenant que je sais ça, je ne te laisserais jamais plus partir. Jamais. » 

Cora en avait assez entendu, elle avait tout entendu elle en savait assez maintenant pour plus refaire les mêmes erreurs. Elle en avait eu les larmes aux yeux. Elle était enfin réunie avec sa fille, et elles pourraient repartir sur de nouvelles bases. Toutes ces années, tout ce qu’Edith avait toujours voulu, c’était elle et Cora s’était éloignée, son enfant avait besoin d’elle et elle n’était pas là. 

Elle avait également le cœur brisé de savoir quel a été le résultat du chagrin d’Edith.

« Edith, il y a-t-il autre chose que tu doives me dire ? Mais tu es la personne la plus forte que je connaisse tu as fait du chemin sans moi, malgré les épreuves que tu as endurées, je suis fière de toi » 

« Non. » Mentit Edith.

Oui, il y avait encore beaucoup de sujets auxquels elles devaient discuter, auxquels penser, auxquels se confronter, mais Edith ne voulait pas en parler maintenant, c’était trop tôt. Et elle ne voulait pas dire que Cora était en grande partie responsable de tout ce qu’elle était devenue.

Cora et Edith venait juste de se retrouver, il y aurait encore beaucoup de temps pour parler.

Edith se glissa dans les draps et autorisa sa mère à rester dans sa chambre pour cette nuit.

« Bonne nuit, maman. » 

« Bonne nuit. » 

Cora tenait Edith dans ses bras, lui caressant les cheveux, ses doigts parcourant ses traits du visage. Elle l’aidait à l’accompagner jusqu’au sommeil. 

Cela faisait tellement longtemps que Cora n’avait pas prit Edith dans ses bras. Trop longtemps selon elle. Elle se souvient du jour triste et merveilleux où Cora avait réconforté Edith, lors de son abandon devant l’autel. Cora avait eu les larmes, si mal pour son enfant. Elle avait vu Edith quitter l’Eglise en courant. Cora avait fait de même, en rentrant le plus vite possible à la maison et en grimpant les escaliers, elle avait entendu les pleurs d’Edith derrière la porte de sa chambre quand elle arrivait au pas de la porte. Les sanglots d’Edith avaient été sa seule réponse à l’inviter à rentrer.

Cora s’était alors glissée sur le lit, recouvrant le petit corps fragile du sien la tenant dans ses bras, Edith s’était recrobillée sur elle-même en se pressant d’avantage dans les bras de sa mère. 

Elle l’avait attendue pendant si longtemps qu’elle croyait qu’Edith allait enfin s’ouvrir à elle. 

Mais le lendemain matin, Edith ne dit plus un mot, Edith s’était de nouveau emmurée dans un mur de silence. 

Cora tenait sa fille dans ses bras, la berçant tendrement, elle finit elle aussi par s’endormir…


	4. Chapitre 4 : Le chemin à parcourir Partie I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Joyeux Noël !
> 
> Je dédie ce chapitre à mon amie et muse GhostDetective
> 
> Et aussi, le passage sur les pensées de Phyllis Baxter dont je me suis inspiré, et aussi résumée en quelques sorte l'une des histoires de Moonlight_Shining

Le sommeil est important. Le sommeil est récupérateur. Le sommeil est calme et reposant. Le sommeil. On dit qu'on passe un tiers de notre vie à dormir. Un tiers, le sommeil est perçu pour certain que comme un temps de récupération. Mais qui est en réalité extrêmement important pour un être vivant.

Le rêve, les rêves sont étranges, dramatiques, qui révèlent un sommeil agité. Et qui ne donne pas toujours un repos parfait. Dans nos rêves, c'est ici qu'un humain se sent réellement libre, qui peut entreprendre tout ce qui l'a entrepris, décider de faire. 

Et qui, parfois, se voit confronter à leurs peurs les plus redoutables, les plus profonds et les plus intimes.

Mais parfois les rêves peuvent être reposant. C'est une partie que l'on ignore, qui est encore un mystère. Mais qui réalise un repos parfait, et réellement réparateur. Et que l'on ne se souvient pas toujours, voir jamais. 

Le sommeil est essentiel pour conserver une bonne santé, qui est capitale. Le cerveau se revigore, se ressource des émotions de la journée, trie, intègre et assimile les informations qu'une personne a ingurgité pendant la journée. Le sommeil est extrêmement important, pour ces raisons. Il permet de conserver une bonne mémoire, son intelligence travaille et le sommeil réparateur fait bien les choses, ainsi un bon repos.

Le sommeil agité. Le sommeil calme. Le sommeil reposant. 

L’esprit d’Edith nageait, il n’était pas dans un repos complet, et entier et récupérateur et reposant. Il était agité. Sombre. Médiocre et mélancolique.

Edith était parfois dans un état de semi-conscience, son esprit était flou, un brouillard doux, au nuage blanc gris. Elle se réveillait, il lui semblait, toutes les heures. Ou elle somnolait. 

Cora dormait paisiblement, cela faisait plusieurs nuits, voire plusieurs années qu’elle n’avait pas aussi bien dormi. Elle était en paix. Elle était enfin complète.

Car en ce moment même était allongée à côté d’elle la personne la plus importante au monde, son bébé. Son bébé qui était ici qui avait accepté d’être prise dans ses bras, enlacée. Qui était enfin à ses côtés après tous les obstacles qu’elles avaient traversés, Cora espérait qu’Edith continuerait à être proche d’elle, comme elles l’étaient en cet instant.

Le sommeil traversait des phases de tumulte, de chemins escarpés et étroits et sinueux, sombres comme un chemin de montagne dans la nuit noire. Ce n’était pas bien précis pour certaines personnes, et parfois terrifiant. 

Et parfois, il arrivait que des personnes parlent dans leurs rêves.

Edith s’agitait dans son sommeil, se dégagent légèrement de l’étreinte de sa mère en roulant légèrement sur le côté gauche de son corps, en gémissant légèrement. 

« Non… Non… Maman ? » 

Cora se réveilla entre deux rêves, il faisait noir, elle avait la vue toute embrouillée, Cora secoua la tête légèrement pour essayer de se réveiller complètement, tout en regardant Edith, qui continuait de gémir et de parler dans son sommeil.

« Maman s’il vous plait, ne les laisse pas la prendre, s’il vous plait. Ne partez pas. Revenez. Revenez. » 

Edith roula complétement sur le côté tout en se débattant.

« Edith, chérie, je suis là. C’est juste un mauvais rêve. Il faut que tu te réveilles. » Dit Cora doucement en étendant sa main contre l’épaule de sa fille pour la rassurer et lui pressant l’épaule doucement. 

« Edith ? Chérie es-tu réveillée ? » Cora attendit en fronçant les sourcils, n’osant pas bouger un seul de ses membres, un seul de ses sourcils, elle sentit son cœur battre dans sa poitrine. 

Edith s’était réveillée doucement, elle ne dit rien, elle était roulée en petite boule sur le côté. 

En regardant vers la fenêtre Cora pouvait voir qu’il faisait encore très sombre à l’extérieur. Il devait être au milieu de la nuit, peut être que 3 h 00 du matin.

Cora attendit toujours, elle ne savait pas trop à quoi elle devait s’attendre. Les paroles d’Edith, peut-être qu’Edith s’était rendormie, une respiration douce et régulière s’échappant du torse de sa fille qui soulevait doucement les couvertures. 

Cora s’attendait à ce qu’Edith lui raconte son rêve, qu’elle se confie à elle. Comme elle l’avait fait plutôt dans la soirée mais rien de se fit ou n’arriva. Cora attendit encore un peu. Elle ne savait pas trop quoi faire. Cora se demanda, même si elle était encore la bienvenue. 

Cora regarda un peu mieux sa fille, et vit qu’aucun muscle d’Edith ne bougeaient, le manque de réaction de la part de sa fille aurait pu envelopper Cora dans un mouvement de panique, mais la réponse d’Edith, la soulagea. Elle pouvait aussi ressentir… de l’inquiétude.

« Je suis réveillée, maman. » Sa voix était rauque, un peu embrumée et fatiguée, une voix de quelqu’un qui venait de se réveiller.

L’inquiétude de Cora grandit, elle s’accouda contre le matelas et essaya de parler avec Edith. Cora inspira profondément cherchant en inspirant sa patience, ne voulant pas sauter aux conclusions qu’il y avait quelque chose qui n’allait pas.

« Chérie, ça va ? Tu veux me raconter ton rêve ? Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire. Si ça ne va pas… » 

Cora s’arrêta de parler quand Edith se redressa soudainement, repoussant les couvertures. Le dos à elle, toute raide, posant ses pieds contre le sol du plancher. Le mouvement était si rapide qui a fait sursauter Cora de surprise et d’inquiétude. 

Edith se leva et couru jusque dans sa salle de bain, jusque dans son cabinet d'aisance, penchant la tête dans le cabinet de porcelaine, et dégurgita tout ce qu’elle avait dans l’estomac. Un goût acide pénétra dans sa gorge. 

Cora était assise dans le lit écoutant les vomissements de sa fille. Quand elle se redressa, se précipitant dans la salle de bains ne prit pas la peine de frapper, ouvrit la porte, et trouva Edith penchée le front contre le rebord du verre froid, allaitant, essayant de respirer calmement. 

Cora se pencha sur sa fille, retirant les cheveux de son visage les calant derrière son dos, pendant qu’Edith vidait son estomac. 

Cora prit du papier toilette, l’humidifia et le donna à Edith. Cora plaça sa main contre l’épine dorsale de sa fille en créant des mouvements de haut en bas, en lui caressant le dos dans des geste apaisants, Edith resta agenouillée, respirant fortement.

Cora essuya les coins de la bouche de sa fille, comme pour la soulager, lui faire des massages calmes, et essayait de retirer le sentiment d’acidité de la bouche.

« Je vous remercie. » 

« De rien. » 

Cora revient dans la chambre et alla vers la commode ou était placé un pichet d’eau ainsi qu’un verre et versa un grand vers d’eau froide pour le donner à sa fille.

Edith but goulument et bafouillent une petite partie. Une fois fini, Edith rendit le verre à Cora et, sans la regarder, marchait dans sa chambre, en faisant les cent pas, comme un lion dans une cage.

Elle se tordit les doigts, en respirant lourdement, en regardant le plafond de sa chambre, essayant de recomposer son esprit et chassant ses mauvaises pensées. Des pensées négatives, toxiques, et pas forcément utiles pour le moral. Pas positives, pas forcément enclin à l’aider, néfastes, qui ne l’aideraient pas, qui la feront basculer par-dessus bord, qui la feront couler, prise au piège dans du négatif. Et ce n’est pas bon pour elle.

« Edith ça va ? » 

« Oui, ça va aller, je vais bien. C’est juste le stress, la fatigue, tout va bien se passer. » Répondit Edith avec aplomb en écarquillant ses bras.

Cora s’assit, les yeux écarquillés en regardant sa fille, marcher de long en large. Ne sachant pas quoi faire, alors elle attendit.

Quand Edith s’assit sur le rebord de lit, Cora vit des larmes coulées doucement des yeux de sa fille. 

Cora ne savait pas comment apaiser sa fille, elle voulait la toucher, être près d’elle lui monter sa probation, qu’elle ne soit pas seule dans ce déferlement de larmes et d’émotions. Mais elle n’osa pas approcher Edith, de peur que le cocon qu’elles avaient réussi à créer, la confiance qu’elle avait réussi à gagner dans les faveurs d’Edith, se détruise. Alors Cora attendit.

Edith replia ses jambes vers sa poitrine en continuant à déferler des larmes sur les joues. Peu à peu, elle se détendit et resta dans une position assise, toujours sans regarder Cora.

Cora avait tellement envie de prendre Edith dans ses bras, la serrer fort, la berçant, elle avait tellement envie d’envelopper Edith et ne voulait pas la pousser.

Le temps passa et elles étaient toujours assises, là en silence, Cora vit le flot de larmes qui s’étaient arrêtées, et Edith se mit à trembler. 

Edith trembla, elle respira lourdement, son souffle se bloqua dans sa gage thoracique, Cora su immédiatement que quelque chose n’allait pas. Edith faisait une crise de panique.

« Edith ? Edith tu m’entends ? Tu es en train de faire une crise de panique, chérie tout ce que tu as à faire c’est de respirer. » 

Cora place ses mains contre les épaules de sa fille et l’aida à régulariser sa respiration tout en respirant en même temps qu’Edith dans l’espoir qu’elle fasse comme elle. 

Edith réussit à se calmer aux bouts de quelques minutes. Cora attrapa une couverture au pied du lit et revient vers Edith.

« Puis-je ? » Dit Cora en montrant la couverture pour l’envelopper sur les épaules de sa fille.

Edith hocha positivement la tête. Cora l’enveloppa et avec ses mains frotta les bras d’Edith de haut en bas pour lui donner de la chaleur.

Cora regarda sa fille pour voir dans ses yeux si elle était toujours la bienvenue, mais ne vit rien. Cora en eu le cœur brisé, les yeux de Cora montraient probablement ce que ressentait son cœur et c’était de la douleur. Elle pensait qu’après ce soir les choses seraient différentes entre elle-deux, mais peut être qu’elle avait eu tort. 

Cora fit un mouvement pour partir, quand la petite voix d’Edith l’interpella :

« Maman ? S’il vous plait ne partez pas. » 

Cora tourna le regard vers sa fille et vit des yeux tellement suppliants et rougis par les larmes.

« Non, je ne le ferai pas. » 

Cora s’assit de nouveau au côté d’Edith. 

Edith poussa un petit soupir de soulagement. 

« Je suis heureuse, j’ai cru que vous alliez me laisser à nouveau, j’ai eu si peur. » 

« Non, jamais je ne te laisserai, mais quand j’ai vu ton regard, j’ai cru que tu ne voulais plus de moi. » Dit Cora en enroulant un bras sur les épaules de sa fille.

« Ce n’était pas ce genre de regard-là. Je pensais toujours à mon rêve à mes mauvaises pensées. » 

« J’ai cru que vous me laisseriez comme dans mon rêve. J’ai cru que mon rêve était devenu réalité. » Sanglotait Edith

Cora pressa le bras d’Edith l’encourageant à lui raconter tout « Continue, ma chérie. Dis-moi ton rêve. » 

« J’ai cru que vous me laisseriez comme vous l’avez toujours fait, alors que j’avais besoin de vous. » 

« Ma chérie, jamais je ne te laisserai, et c’est toi qui m’as repoussé, alors que j’ai essayé de t’aider. » 

Cora se mordit la lèvre automatiquement, en regrettant ses paroles et en se disant qu’elle était, peut-être, aller trop loin. 

Mais Edith continua son récit comme si de rien n’était, comme si elle n’avait pas entendu ce que sa mère avait dit :

« Le bébé était né, c’est le plus beau bébé que je n’avais jamais vu. Mais soudain des infirmières, des médecins en blouses blanches, le regard méchant, dur et pas du tout bienveillant arrivèrent pour me prendre l’enfant et le proposer à l’adoption, ils me l’ont arraché des bras, disant que c’était pour mon bien. Qu’il fallait le faire. Je pleurais, je sanglotais, mes jambes étaient si lourdes que je n’arrivais pas à marcher n’y même à avancer. Je voulais garder mon bébé, mais je n’ai pas réussi. Et vous. Vous étiez là vous aussi, vous n’avez rien fait pour les en empêcher et ensuite vous êtes partie. J’ai supplié que vous restiez mais vous n’avez rien entendu, personne ne m’écoutait c’est comme si je parlais mais que personne ne m’entendait. C’était un véritable cauchemar. J’étais encore dans mon rêve quand je vous ai repoussé, c’était si réel. » 

Edith avait conté le récit de son rêve à Cora s’en s’arrêter, comme un tourbillon de pensées d’informations, d’indices, d’émotions. Edith savait que si elle s’arrêtait au milieu de son récit, si elle ne continuait pas à le raconter jamais elle ne pourrait le faire ou avoir le courage de tout avouer à sa mère.

Cora eu quelques larmes qui lui piquaient le coin des yeux. Elle essaya de rassembler ses pensées qui étaient en un million de morceaux et qui étaient totalement mélangées dans sa tête. Elle dit finalement :

« Ma chérie, ce n’était qu’un rêve, calme-toi. Je serai toujours près de toi, je ne t’abandonnerai pas, je te le promets. Tu l’as dit toi-même ce n’était qu’un mauvais rêve. » 

Edith sanglota et se blottit dans les bras de sa mère.

« Merci mon Dieu. J’avais peur que vous me quittiez, c’était ça ma crise de panique, j’avais peur que tout redevienne comme avant, que vous, vous moquiez de moi » 

« Là, là, calme toi mon enfant. Jamais je ne t’abandonnerai. On va trouver une solution, je ne sais pas encore laquelle mais on va la trouver je te le promets. Je ne me moquerai jamais de toi, tout ce que je veux c’est être à tes côtés si tu me le permets, je ne pourrai jamais me moquer de toi » 

« Je ne veux pas abandonner cet enfant, maman. » 

« Je le sais. » Dit Cora en regardant droit dans les yeux de sa fille. « Mais on va trouver un moyen. Maintenant, il est temps de dormir, repose-toi, ça ira mieux tout à l’heure. » 

Dit Cora en aidant à coucher sa fille, et la berça tandis qu’elle disait ces paroles de réconfort. 

Elles se réendormi quelques temps plus tard, et cette fois-ci dans un sommeil réparateur qui retirera toutes les angoisses, toutes les souffrances pour les changer en ondes positives.

_____________________________________

Le reste de la nuit se passa doucement, tranquillement, dans le calme, avec douceur, sans autre incident, sans crises de larmes ou autre énervement. 

Le sommeil était profond et réparateur. Les rêves se poursuivirent et atteignirent le niveau le plus profond et paradoxal de plénitude et un épanouissement profond et régulier. Il atteint un bon équilibre. 

Edith se réveilla peu à peu, ses paupières ne collait pas comme à son habitude, les rayons du soleil s’infiltraient dans la chambre à coucher. Edith bailla en enfouissant sa tête dans l’oreiller, en grognant un petit peu et émit un petit croissement, comme un petit porcelet, elle rit doucement en relevant le drap sur sa tête.

En formulant un faible « bonjour ». 

Cora la fixa depuis un moment déjà. Elle rit à son tour en embrassant Edith sur le front :

« Bonjour à toi aussi. » Elle murmura en écartant doucement ses bras « J’aime te regarder dormir, tu étais tellement paisible. » 

Cela faisait quelques minutes que Cora était réveillée, en regardant le plafond en observant les traits fins de sa fille qui était détendue par les douces respirations de sa fille. Ils étaient tendus comme quand Edith était réveillée, ils étaient lâches et souples, ils étaient adoucis dans son sommeil.

« J’ai bien dormi. Je ne me souviens plus du moment et de l’époque où je n’avais pas aussi bien dormi que cette nuit. » 

« Le sommeil est bon pour le bébé. Je veux te voir prendre soin de toi. » Dit Cora d’une voix ferme. « J’aime te voir rire, aussi, tu as un très beau rire, et c’est bon pour le bébé. » 

« Tu n’as plus fait de cauchemar ? » Demanda Cora après un moment.

« Non » Répondit Edith en hochant la tête de droite à gauche, « Je voulais vous dire avant mon mauvais rêve, j’avais fait un si beau rêve, vraiment magnifique. Le bébé était né, c’était une petite fille, le plus beau bébé que vous n’avez jamais vu, vous m’avez dit, nous étions si beaux tous les trois, on était dans une pièce chaleureuse et blanche avec les rayons du soleil qui tapaient dans la fenêtre, c’était si beau, et soudainement tout et devenu sombre, gris et effrayant, je n’ai jamais eu si peur de toute ma vie. » Dit Edith au bord des larmes.

Cora s’avança et pris le visage dans ses mains « Chut, ma chérie, ce n’est rien, tout va bien. » 

Edith se leva et alla vers sa coiffeuse pour prendre un châle, en disant :

« Qu’est-ce qu’on fait aujourd’hui ? On reste ensemble n’est-ce pas ? j’aimerais rester avec vous pour discuter. » 

Elle se rassit sur son lit. 

Cora tendit la main et prit les mains de sa fille dans les siennes. « Si tu veux. On reste ensemble aujourd’hui. Et si tu le veux bien, on peut prendre notre petit-déjeuner dans ton lit. » 

Cora continua quand elle vit le sourire d’approbation d’Edith. « J’ai une idée pour toi et ton bébé, ce n’est pas grand-chose, mais on pourra peut-être voyager toutes les deux en Amérique ou en Allemagne, rien que toutes les deux, comme cela tu pourras garder ton enfant. »

« Oh maman, ce serait si beau, on pourra en discuter plus en détail plus tard. » Dit Edith soulagée et heureuse, mais tout de même un peu stressée par les événements.

Cora approuva : « Tu as raison, aujourd’hui nous rattraperons les années perdues, ensemble. Et après on verra. » 

« Cela fait tellement longtemps que je n’ai pas pris mon petit déjeuner au lit. Le fait est que c’est depuis mon enfance, depuis des années, et ce n’était que pour mes anniversaires. » 

« Et bien dans ce cas, ce sera une exception, tu as le droit au meilleur, et je suis prête à tout te donner. Il faut bien se faire plaisir de temps à autre. »

Cora tapota les mains d’Edith, et se leva, pour retourner dans sa chambre et donner des instructions à Baxter, sa femme de chambre.

« Ne sonne pas, je dirais à Baxter de t’apporter du thé et d’emporter mon plateau dans ta chambre. » Dit Cora en sortant tout en souriant à sa fille.

_____________________________________

Comme c’était prévu, Cora sonna et Baxter arriva avec une tasse de thé. 

« Je vous remercie, Baxter. Pourriez-vous m’apporter mon plateau dans la chambre de Lady Edith, ce matin exceptionnellement ? Je mangerai avec elle, et s’il vous plait apportez lui une tasse de thé. » Dit Cora en souriant.

Baxter, étonnée et curieuse de ces changements, obéit, elle voulut repartir quand Cora l’interpella de nouveau.

« Baxter ? S’il vous plait ne parlez de ceci à personne, c’est provisoire ce changement. Je n’ai pas besoin de vous le dire, je sais. » 

« Bien sûr, milady. » Répondit Baxter en hochant la tête d’affirmation.

Cora regarda sa femme de chambre partir de soulagement. Après quelques secondes à regarder la porte, Cora prit une profonde inspiration et retourna dans la chambre d’Edith.

Cette dernière avait pris un livre et était assise sur son lit. En entendant sa mère rentrer, elle leva la tête de sa lecture et sourit.

« Baxter va apporter le petit déjeuner dans un instant. Est-ce qu’elle t’a apporté du thé ? » 

« Oui, et j’ai peur qu’elle ait des soupçons, ou que quelqu’un se doute de quelque chose. » Dit Edith, avec une toute nouvelle peur, qu’elle ne savait pas si elle était fondée ou pas.

Baxter était arrivée avec sa tasse de thé, son visage n’avait pas été sans le moindre once de trait qui pourrait laisser penser qu’elle savait quelque chose ou qu’elle ait des doutes.

« Les gens peuvent penser ce qu’ils veulent. Mais Baxter ne trahira personne si c’est le cas. Laisse-les dire, c’est moins important ce que les domestiques pensent, c’est différant, ils ne nous trahiront pas. » Dit Cora en essayant d’apaiser les craintes d’Edith.

_____________________________________

Cora et Edith étaient confortablement installées dans le lit quand Baxter arriva avec le plateau chargé de nourriture. 

« Tout ça ? » Dit Edith en regardant le plateau avec des yeux ronds. 

« Oui, sers-toi. J’ai demandé à Baxter qu’elle en mette un peu plus. » 

Baxter resta près du lit en attendent d’autres instructions de la part de Cora, qui ne venaient pas.

« Dois-je aller chercher vos vêtements ? Ou préférez-vous vous habiller dans votre chambre milady ? » 

« Non, je m’habillerai dans ma chambre. Merci beaucoup Baxter. » 

Baxter resta tout de même dans la chambre en attendant d’autres instructions, et tria le linge d’Edith. 

Edith prit un croissant et l’apporta à sa bouche, mais s’arrêta en regardant sa mère, les yeux écarquillés de peur, elle craint de dire ou faire quelque chose de mal ou dire ses pensées personnelles en présence de la femme de chambre de sa mère.

Cora l’avait très bien compris, et elle tourna son regard vers Baxter, et ayant la probation d’Edith. Cora avait peur de dire quelque chose de trop, qu’elle aille trop loin dans ses paroles ou dans son sens de vouloir bien faire. 

Mais Edith était d’accord. Cora demandera toujours la permission d’Edith avant de dire des choses qui aillent trop loin.

« Baxter, tout ce qui se dira dans cette pièce ou dans ma chambre, dans ces pièces ne doivent pas sortir de cette chambre. Vous comprenez ? » 

« Bien sûr, milady. »

Edith respira de soulagement. Cora sourit à Edith et l’accouragea à manger et à se détendre.

« Allez, mange. Il faut que tu prennes des forces, ce sera bon pour toi. » Elle se stoppa avant de rajouter sous le regard d’Edith qui déglutie. « Et ce bébé. » 

Phyllis Baxter s’arrêta dans son travail quand elle entendit ces mots de la part de sa maîtresse, mais fit comme si rien n’a été prononcé, comme si elle n’avait rien entendu, comme si elle avait été transparente et que les mots ne l’atteignaient pas, comme si cela la traversait. Elle s’était figée dans ses mouvements, elle essaya de faire comme si de rien était et continua sa tâche.

Cora et Edith mangèrent, et discutèrent de toutes sortes de sujets, de projets globaux, de sujets divers, et de n’importe quoi. Et surtout de ce qu’elles vont faire dans la journée…

Edith et Cora réavoyèrent de marcher dans les jardins, et sur le terrain, de faire de longues balades pour se retrouver l’une et l’autre.

Cora voulait aller à la nursery pour voir Sybbie et George. 

Elles prévoyaient de monter au grenier pour se plonger l’une et l’autre dans les souvenirs. Et pour finir elles prendraient le thé au salon… 

_____________________________________

Phyllis Baxter descendit, alors qu’elle faisait le chemin du retour jusqu’à la salle des domestiques. Phyllis rejoua dans sa tête ce qui venait de se passer. Elle était à présent en possession des deux plus gros, plus lourds secrets de Downton Abbey. 

Phyllis Baxter connaissait les secrets de Cora Crawley et Edith Crawley. Phyllis savait que Cora était follement amoureuse de son ancienne femme de chambre, Sarah O’Brien.

Et qu’Edith était enceinte. 

Ce qui la rendait perplexe, elle avait appris totalement involontairement, dans des moments inattendus. 

Elle ne savait pas ce qu’elle devait faire de ces secrets, elle ne voulait rien avouer à Thomas qui lui demandait d’épier tous les faits et gestes de la famille. 

Thomas était furieux contre elle. Phyllis devrait être dans les bonnes grâce de Cora, maintenant, le jus d’orange et les louanges de Lady Sybil semblait faire leur effet, et faire du bien. 

Les conversations d’avec Thomas flottaient dans son esprit. Elle devait donner la moindre information. Mais elle ne le ferait pas, Cora et Edith étaient si gentilles et elles ne méritaient pas cela. 

Mais elle devait choisir son camp, sa loyauté avait de quelles paires, Cora ou Thomas. Sans la moindre hésitation, elle choisit l’autre camp… 

Phyllis Baxter avait un lourd secret derrière elle, elle connaissait le poids que cela incombait d’avoir un secret. Elle connaissait le poids du secret. Elle savait ce que cela faisait de vivre avec chaque jour, elle voulait aider à sa façon les plus démunies. 

Phyllis Baxter décida d’aider Cora Crawley et Edith Crawley.

Par la faute de Thomas, Phyllis s’était retrouvée dans des moments plutôt embarrassant et dans lequel elle ne voulait pas y être confrontée, comme le secret de la fleur préférée de Cora… Qui était le Jasmin blanc et le Narcisse étoilé blanc. Tout le monde dans la maison croyait que Cora aimait les roses, cela avait été décidé ainsi que Cora devait aimer une fleur en particulier, et c’était la Rose, Cora n’avait jamais eu le courage d’avouer la vérité.

Des moments où Phyllis se retrouvait dans une conversation qu’elle n’était pas censée avoir avec Cora. Des brides d’anecdotes qui s’étaient passées entre O’Brien et Cora ; ou Cora avec sa famille.

Cora lui demandait comment se faisait-il qu’elle connaissait certains détails ? Où avait-elle entendu cela ? Qui lui en avait parlé ? Comment ? Et pourquoi Phyllis demandait telle ou telle information ? 

C’était un cercle vicieux, et Cora ne se posait pas autant de questions, pour le bien et le malheur de Phyllis, Cora était extrêmement naïve.

Elle avait offert les fleurs à Cora pour le jour de son anniversaire en Avril dernier.

Thomas avait eu cette information de la part de Sarah O’Brien. 

Thomas l’avait d’ailleurs informée sur O’Brien, car il avait eu des projets concernant Phyllis et Cora. Il avait fallu rentrer dans ses bonnes grâces ; car il était très mécontent de la relation qu’entretenait Baxter et Cora.

D’après Thomas, O’Brien était l’incarnation de la perfection aux yeux de Cora, c’était donc très difficile de lui succéder. 

« Mlle O’Brien la choyait comme une folle, toujours courir en haut et en bas pour répondre aux moindres caprices de Madame, et maintenant qu’elle est partie, elle est comme un petit chaton perdu. Il suffit juste de lui donner du lait et elle t’aimera pour ça. » 

Pour Thomas, cela semblait si facile. Il prenait Cora comme une personne sans cœur, il la dépeignait comme un être, un petit être fragile qui demandait de l’attention et qu’il fallait reproduire les mêmes gestes qu’O’Brien avait eus envers Cora.

Thomas lui révéla tout ce qu’il y avait à savoir sur Cora et sa famille, sur la relation complexe de Cora Crawley avec Sarah O’Brien, la moindre information, chaque détail méticuleux, les horaires des deux femmes, leurs activités, leurs rituels, les conversations qu’elles avaient l’habitude d’aborder.

Phyllis se demanda comment cela se fait-il que Thomas ait autant d’informations aussi intimes, aussi professionnelles et aussi précises.

C’est là qu’il lui avoua qu’O’Brien le tenait informé, c’était maintenant le rôle de Baxter de faire de même.

Phyllis avait découvert la lettre que Cora lui avait adressée en ce mois décembre de l’année 1921. La profession d’amour de Cora envers O’Brien.

Thomas l’avait fait rentrer à Downton Abbey, lui avait trouvé un travail à une seule condition, qu’elle épit les moindres faits et gestes de la famille, de le tenir informé au moindre changement. Car Downton Abbey était en proies a du changement, c’était inévitable maintenant que le changement social était au bord de la crise. 

Elle était rentrée à une condition inimaginable, ignoble, à la faire tomber à n’importe quel moment, à lui laisser une épée de Damoclès au-dessus de sa tête à chaque instant. Il tenait son secret entre ses doigts, il ne l’avait pas révélé pour qu’elle se fasse embaucher.

Un lourd secret qui pourrait avoir des répercussions sur son avenir, son avenir professionnel, sa vie privée et sa vie sociale, qui pourrait la condamner à une vie de d’aumône et de perdition.

En arrivant dans la salle des domestiques, Thomas prit à part Phyllis qui lui chuchota :

« Alors, Mlle Baxter as-tu des nouvelles à me dire ? » 

« Non, je n’ai rien à te dire. »

« Ne me fais pas me répéter Mlle Baxter ? Tu as surement des nouvelles, j’ai vu que Lady Edith n’avait pas mangé dans la salle à manger ? Quel sont les nouvelles ? Tu dois bien en avoir. N’oublie pas pourquoi tu es ici. » 

Phyllis avala le terrible secret. A l’extérieur elle reste calme, mais à l’intérieur elle pleure presque.

« Non, il n’y a rien. Je te jure, Lady Grantham et Lady Edith voulaient juste passer un moment ensemble. »

_____________________________________

Après le petit-déjeuner, Edith et Cora s’habillèrent chacune de leur côté. Après s’être habillées, Cora revient dans la chambre de sa fille ; ses yeux parcoururent la pièce, elle voulait s’assurer être sûre d’être seule avec Edith :

« Madge est ici ? Tu as fini de t’habiller ? » 

« Non, je m’habille toute seule depuis que j’ai appris que j’étais enceinte. C’est beaucoup plus pratique, et j’aime m’habiller toute seule. C’est plus sécurisant au cas où quelqu’un découvrirait le secret. » 

Edith s’asseyait à sa coiffeuse, ses vêtements frais parcourant son corps et lui réalisant une silhouette agréable.

« As-tu fini ? » 

« Presque » Répondit Edith en attrapant sa brosse à cheveux « Vous voulez bien m’aider avec mes cheveux, enfin si vous le voulez bien ? » 

Cora s’avança et prit la brosse des mains d’Edith. Et se plaça derrière elle et commença à la coiffer d’une manière simple mais tout à fait charmante. Les boucles d’Edith étaient douces et soyeuses au toucher sous les doigts de Cora, elle admirait depuis toujours les cheveux d’Edith, ils étaient si beau, elle ne se souvenait plus du temps où elle avait eu l’occasion de les toucher et de les lui coiffer, depuis son enfance sans doute.

Cora finit de les lui coiffer, tandis qu’Edith se regarda dans son miroir se tournant sur toute les coutures et avec un sourire qui illuminait son visage et dit :

« C’est vraiment charmant et si beau. Vous devriez me les coiffer plus souvent. »

« Je suis contente que cela te plaise. Maintenant allons-nous promener, je suis sûre que tu en as très envie. » Dit Cora en enroulant son bras avec celui d’Edith.

Le soleil était encore à basse altitude vers l'est, ses rayons faibles. Le soleil frappait doucement, mais légèrement fort vers une partie de Downton et le terrain, les pierres blanches étaient éclairées et un jaune magnifique se frayait un chemin sur le bâtiment. 

Cora et Edith marchèrent, les bras liés dans le vaste jardin. Se retrouvant mutuellement, se redécouvrant. Elles apprirent chacune des choses sur l'autre qu’elles s’ignoraient jusqu'à maintenant, ou l'avait su, mais les avaient oubliés avec le temps. 

Cora et Edith étaient surprises de ce qu’elles apprenaient est découvraient une toute autre personne qu’elles croyaient connaitre. Et c'était bien agréable pour chacune. Mais elles s'apercevaient de toutes les années qu'elles avaient manquées ou perdues.

Après un moment de conversation, alors que Cora marchait juste à côté d'Edith, elle pressa doucement le bras de sa fille.

"Tu sais, si tu ne veux rien dire à ton père et Mary. Je ne te forcerais pas à le dire si tu n'es pas prête." 

"Je vous remercie, mais vraiment je ne veux rien dire. Je ne supporterais pas leurs regards."

Edith et Cora arrivaient vers le temple de pierre qui ressemblait à une architecture Romaine. Elles s'assirent sur une marche du sommet. 

"Je sais très bien que Père et Mary ont été très injustes avec moi, voire même méchants et cruels. Je sais qu'ils ne m'ont jamais aimée. »

Cora regarda sa fille dans les yeux prête à s'offusquer, à répliquer que cela n'était pas vrai. Qu'elle exagérât sûrement, mais la douleur dans les yeux d'Edith la fit reculer et revoir sa position. Pendant toutes ces années Cora n'avait jamais rien dit pour la défense d'Edith, combien de fois, Mary et Robert l'avait faite rouler, combien de fois Cora les avait vus faire sans réagir sans défendre Edith ? 

En choisissant soigneusement ses mots, Cora parla la voix légèrement pâteuse "Tu as raison, ton père n’a jamais été très tendre avec toi, je ne t’ai jamais défendue, et je le regrette. Tu as surement raison qu’il ne faut rien leur dire. » 

Cora avait également vu dans le regard d’Edith non seulement de la douleur mais aussi un sentiment qu’elle croyait très fort les paroles qu’elle avait prononcées. Edith savait combien elle était mal considérée dans la famille, combien ils la dénigraient, combien ils étaient injustes avec elle.

Ce n’était pas uniquement de la paranoïa, mais c’était la vérité.

« Excuse moi ma chérie, pour tout ce qui s’est passé ces dernières années tu ne mérites pas tout ce que tu as vécu. » 

Cora parcourut son regard tout autour d’elle souhaitant changer de conversation. C’était rare qu’elle parcouru tout le jardin jusqu’à ce lieu, et elle était curieuse de savoir quel était cet endroit, qu’est-ce que cela signifiait pour Edith.

« Tu viens souvent ici ? » 

« C’était mon refuge quand j’étais petite, avec cousin Patrick on venait souvent y jouer et se cacher de notre gouvernante, Fräulein Kelder. » Edith prit une profonde respiration quand elle évoqua son cousin, une vague de chagrin la submergea tout à coup, et le souvenir du major Gordon était encore frais et bien présent dans les souvenirs d’Edith.

Cora prit la main de sa fille dans les siennes.

« Je ne sais pas si vous vous en êtes rendus compte mais j’avais aimé Patrick. Je l’aimais, je l’aimais même beaucoup, oui. J’aurais tant voulu devenir la comtesse de Grantham avec Patrick à mes côtés. » Cora regarda silencieusement Edith, par la révélation de sa fille elle était sous le choc, jamais elle n’avait vu l’amour qu’entretenait Edith pour Patrick. Jamais.

« Je n’ai jamais rien vu. Jamais rien soupçonné. » Chuchota Cora, ne voulant pas rompre le sortilège et le lien qu’elles partageaient ensemble.

« Comment auriez-vous pu ? C’était Mary votre priorité, Mary et son avenir, Mary la préférée de tous. Mary qui méritait la gloire. » Cracha Edith.

Cora ne dit rien à cela.

« Je suis désolée. » C’était tout ce qu’elle trouva à dire. 

« J’ai aimé y venir également avec mon amie Apolline. » Cora regarda Edith avec des yeux interrogateurs, Edith reprit « Apolline était la fille d’un des ouvriers agricoles du domaine, avec O’Brien on avait ce secret de ne rien vous dire. Apolline était ma meilleure amie, on jouait à nourrir les animaux, ici c’était notre refuge pour parler, discuter de nos plus profonds secrets. Elle est partie à la ville pour devenir ouvrière dans une fabrication de coton. Elle est revenue ici pour se marier, mais je l’ai perdue de vue. » 

Au nom d’O’Brien, Cora rougit profondément, heureusement Edith n’a rien remarqué. 

Edith et O’Brien s’était promis à l’époque de ne rien révéler à Cora sur cette amitié, elles s’étaient serrée la main en signe d’accord. Edith s’était souvent confiée à O’Brien sur ses peines.

Et Cora fut surprise de cette amitié.

Apolline, encore une personne chère à Edith que Cora avait manqué d’apprendre sur sa fille.

Cora et Edith allèrent au grenier comme elles s’étaient convenues. Là-bas, les souvenirs de l’enfance d’Edith refirent surface.

Cora trouva des objets ayant appartenus à Edith.

Des vêtements de bébé, Cora eu les larmes aux yeux, ce qu’Edith vit et lui pressa l’épaule.

« Tu pourras donner ses vêtements à ton enfant si tu le souhaites, je pourrai tout à fait… » 

« Non. » Coupa Edith, elle ne voulait pas récupérer ses vieux vêtements, elle ne voulait pas que Cora se sépare des souvenirs que Cora possédait d’Edith bébé.

Plus tard, en rentrant à la maison, Edith parla à Cora de sa passion pour la littérature et son métier dans son journal de The Sketch.

Les yeux de Cora s’illuminaient devant ce sujet et devant la fierté qu’elle témoignait pour sa fille, elle lisait tous les jours la rubrique d’Edith.

Les articles d’Edith étaient très profonds, remplis de détails, de phrases riches en vocabulaire et en orthographe, les phrases étaient si bien structurées et ficelées.  
Cora et Edith parlèrent de la littérature pendant plusieurs heures, les yeux d’Edith étaient brillants d’excitation, de passion, elle s’était assise au côté de sa mère sans même pas s’en rendre compte.

Elles s’étaient assises l’une en face de l’autre à la bibliothèque, mais le plaisir était plus fort que tout.

C’était un sujet si vaste que c’était devenu une conversation très longue et très intéressante. C’était tellement rafraichissant pour les deux.

Cora se leva au bout d’un moment et dit :

« Je vais à la nursery pour voir Sybbie et George. Tu veux venir avec moi ? » 

« Non, je n’ose pas. Je ne veux plus y mettre les pieds depuis que je suis enceinte. » 

« Comme tu veux ma chérie. Mais un jour il faudra bien que tu y ailles. Tu ne pourras plus y échapper. Tes joues sont rouges, ça va ? Et elles sont brulantes » Dit Cora en posant une main sur le visage d’Edith.

« Oui ça va. Je vais bien. C’est juste que j’étais tellement excitée par notre conversation, la littérature. C’est la raison de mon excitation, Je veux dire que les sujets dont nous parlions ... Je peux être si passionné s'il s'agit de littérature, et si je m'excite, mes joues deviennent rouges. » 

« Tu es très jolie. » 

« Je déteste ça. » 

« Tu ne devrais pas, cela te donne du charme, cela te rend encore plus belle et tu es si adorable. » Dit Cora en souriant tendrement et puis partit.

Cora et Edith se retrouvèrent plus tard dans le petit salon pour rendre un thé et des scones à la confiture de fraise.

« Comment vont Sybbie et George ? » Demanda Edith malgré elle, en baissant le regard, honteuse.

« Ils vont très bien. Chérie je sais que cela te fait mal, tu verras un jour ton bébé aura sa place dans la nursery, il ne faut pas que tu ais peur d’y aller, Sybbie est tellement adorable et George grandit petit à petit, il ne sera bientôt plus un bébé, mais un petit garçon. Tu regretteras un jour de ne pas passer du temps avec eux. Pense à Sybil elle n’aurait pas voulu que tu sois malheureuse. » 

« Comment pouvez-vous en être si sûre ? Nous n’avons toujours pas trouvé de plan. »

« Je te l’ai dit, on profite de cette journée toutes les deux et on trouvera une solution. »

« J’ai peur que tante Rosamund se mette en travers de notre chemin. » 

« Je ne la laisserai pas faire. » Répondit Cora d’une voix ferme et féroce comme pour protéger les personnes chères à son cœur. « Tu as le droit de poser des questions sur Sybbie et George tu sais, c’est naturel ne sois pas honteuse. » 

« J’ai tellement peur de ne pas avoir le droit au bonheur. » Avoua Edith « Et quand je regarde George je ne peux m’empêcher de voir Mary à travers lui qui me nargue, se sont des êtres si innocents je ne veux pas qu’ils sachent du pouvoir qui fait de l’effet sur moi. » 

« Oh, ma chérie, » chuchota Cora en se penchant et pris Edith dans ses bras « Ce n’est rien ça va aller, je comprends toute tes angoisses mais dit toi que George et Sybbie ne sont pas tes sœurs. » 

« Tu sais, il y a quelque chose qui peut te rendre heureuse, demain je reçois la visite d’un historien en art M. Bricker, voudras-tu le rencontrer avec moi ? Il sera là pour voir notre tableau de Della Francesca. » 

Edith fit non de la tête et Cora soupira :

« Bon si tu changes d’avis, tu seras toujours la bienvenue. » 

_____________________________________

Les tableaux de Della Francesca était une fascination pour Cora Crawley qui avait été depuis toujours passionnée par l'art, les tableaux de peintres, les sculptures, les aquarelles, l'histoire en général, l'art d'une manière plus générale et approfondie, les autres formes d'art qu'ils soient géométriques, de nature paysage. Les tableaux lui parlaient, elle savait très bien ce que les peintres voulaient dire en peignant telle ou telle œuvre, ce que les tons de couleurs voulaient.

L'art était complexe, on pouvait se qualifier de véritable artiste quand on avait compris le sens de vouloir créer quelques choses que tout le monde aime ou apprécie, qui pouvait été qualifié d'utile pour notre société.

Le tableau de la flagellation du Christ était très beau pour Cora. Sa complexité géométrique et symbolique en fait l’une des œuvres les plus commentées de l’histoire de l’art. Elle a été créée sous le mouvement de la Première Renaissance.

Cora reçu Simon Bricker après avoir reçu une lettre de sa part. Il voulait écrire un long article sur Della Francesca, et il avait appris que la famille Crawley possédait une copie de l’un de ses tableaux ce qui était très intéressant pour son article.

« Ses tableaux, m’ont tellement fascinée, c’est une telle habilité dans la peinture, je me souviens quand j’ai étudié moi-même l’art, combien ils m’avaient fascinée pour leurs finesses. » 

Simon Bricker était donc venu pour examiner méticuleusement et avec un certain approfondissement. Cora Crawley l’avait accueilli si chaleureuse et avec bienveillance.

Il s’attendait à voir une vieille comtesse, morne, triste et nostalgique du temps passé de la haute aristocratie et bourgeoise, avec un certain air aristocratique et hautain. 

Au lieu de ce tableau qu’il s’était peint, il rencontra une charmante femme, un doux sourire, et éclatant, des yeux bleu clair, azurés presque comme du cristal. Une femme d’une grande élégance et d’une grande beauté. Et aussi très intelligente et cultivée.

Il fut très intrigué par cela et curieux de connaitre le point de vue de Cora sur le monde de l’art. 

« Je vous en prie, je meure d’envie de connaitre vos opinions. » Quand Cora s’était soudainement stoppée, les yeux rougis par l’embarra d’avoir trop parlé peut-être ? D’avoir osé exprimer son opinons parce qu’elle était une femme ? Se demandant sans doute à quoi avait-elle pensé de trop parler, d’avoir eu une trop haute opinion d’elle-même.

Cora lui sourit alors. Et ils eurent une passionnante conversation. Pendant qu’ils parlaient Simon prit quelques notes en demandant d’abord l’autorisation à Cora. Ce qu’elle accepta bien entendu.

« Vous savez ma fille est une véritable érudite, elle aime tout ce qui concerne l’art et la littérature, je serais sûre qu’elle aimerait notre conversation. »

« Vous avez une fille ? » demanda Simon visiblement curieux de connaitre plus en détail la vie de son interlocutrice. Et avant qu’il ne s’en rendre compte ou qu’il ne savait pourquoi il demanda « Combien vous en avez ? » Il voulut se gifler mentalement pour avoir été aussi curieux et maladroit.

Cora en fut surprise et trouva la question surprenante. 

« J’en ai trois... Je veux dire deux. Feue ma plus jeune fille est décédée. » 

« J’en suis désolé. Toutes mes condoléances. Si vous me le permettez et excusez-moi d’être aussi intrusif mais j’aimerais beaucoup rencontrer votre fille » 

Dit Simon en cherchant bien ses mots. 

Et avant qu’il ne puisse s’arrêter, il ajouta « Je suis sûr qu’elle est tout à fait charmante, plus que vous l’êtes encore plus. » 

Simon voulait vraiment arrêter cette autre partie de sa phrase, il aurait voulu ravaler ses mots, il craint d’être allé trop loin que Cora allait probablement être furieuse, le mettre à la porte pour son audace.

La réponse de Simon eut pour effet d’agrandir plus encore le sourire de Cora. Elle se leva de sa chaise et dit :

« Je vais aller la chercher. » 

_____________________________________

Edith était dans la bibliothèque, penchée sur des papiers de journal, elle était en train de rédiger un article. Quand Cora rentra dans la pièce :

« Edith, chérie. Je suis en train de parler avec Monsieur Bricker et il s’avérait que je lui ai parlé de toi, il voudrait beaucoup te rencontrer. Il me disait qu’il est vraiment curieux de connaitre une femme qui à autant d’esprit. » 

« Vraiment maman ? » Répondit Edith en levant les yeux de son écriture. 

« Ne craint rien, je n’essaie pas de te trouver un gentleman pour prétendant. » Dit Cora en supposant que c’était, peut-être ce qu’Edith avait dans l’esprit, elle fut étonnée, que ce n’était pas du tout cela.

Edith craint que ses pensées n’intéressent visiblement personne et encore moins une parfaite inconnue, surtout un imminent historien dans les arts qui avait beaucoup plus de culture qu’elle.

« Je viens. » Dit Edith se levant.

Cora sourit et enroula un bras autour de ses épaules.

Cora fit les présentations avec Simon Bricker. Ils eurent tous les trois une longue conversation, passionnante et remplie de questions pointilleuses et de rebondissements à chaque coin de rue.

Edith ne s’était jamais sentie plus en paix qu’en cet instant. Elle était enfin à sa place dans une conversation sérieuse, remplie d’intellectuels et fut surprise de constater que sa mère était une femme très cultivée avec ses opinions, ses propres pensées et hypothèses, et courant de pensées et ses opinions qui étaient tout le contraire de son père.


	5. Chapitre 5 : Le chemin à parcourir Partie II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voici la deuxième partie de ce chapitre, excusez moi pour la lenteur à laquelle j’ai mis avant de le publier, il n’est pas terrible, pas si bien écrit comme je l’aurais voulu, mais j’espère que, au moins, il vous plaira.

Chapitre 5 : Le chemin à parcourir Partie II

L’écoulement des réflexions d’Edith l’amena à penser à son père, Robert Crawley. Elle n’avait jamais été proche de Robert, et il ne l’avait jamais encouragée dans le moindre domaine. Il était distant, et l’évitait sans le moindre effort, si bien qu’il n’y avait même pas le moindre effort à faire, ni simulacre, pour tenter, peut-être, en vin de dissimuler sa négligence, son désintérêt et l’indifférence qu’il ne dissimulait plus envers Edith.

Robert était tout l’opposé de Cora. Il était aussi dur que Cora était chaleureuse. Aussi traditionnaliste que Cora fût progressiste. 

Robert n’encourageait pas ses filles, sauf pour les faire avancer dans le droit chemin. Il encourageait beaucoup Mary à l’aider à conserver le domaine ainsi que la succession pour George. Mais c’était tout. Robert ne voulait pas qu’elles montrent leurs opinions sur des sujets, de prime à bord et qui était à l’origine des sujets pour les hommes.

Il avait, d’ailleurs, été contre le projet d’Edith de devenir journaliste, ou qu’elle travaille d’une manière générale. En y réfléchissant bien et se concentrant un peu plus profondément dans ses réflexions, Robert avait toujours été contre le moindre projet qu’Edith mettait en œuvres ou voulait concrétiser. 

Quand Robert et Cora avaient été de jeunes marié, Robert avait été comme n’importe quel jeune, n’importe quel idéaliste et jeune homme voulant rendre le monde meilleur. Il avait été progressiste et avec Cora, ils s’entendaient remarquablement bien dans divers sujets. Robert aimait entendre les opinions de Cora et aimait qu’elle développe, propage, et qu’elle partage à l’autre son savoir. Maintenant, Robert ne supportait plus qu’elle dévoile ses pensées, ne supportait plus discuter avec elle comme il le faisait à la belle époque. 

Il lui demandé que très rarement son avis. Et en sachant qu’Edith et Cora avaient reçu, à ce jour un historien en art, le rendre furieux, jaloux, méfiant et légèrement moquerait en apprenant que M. Simon Bricker s’intéressait aux opinions de deux femmes de l’aristocratie.

Robert parlait souvent d’une voix lasse, déçue, dure et légèrement exaspérée à Edith :

« Edith, écoute-moi. Pourquoi continues-tu à écrire dans ce journal ? Je ne vois vraiment pas ce que cela t’apporte » 

Edith si fière de partager son savoir-être, sa passion pour l’écriture, se sentit aux mots de son père, rabaissée, méprisée et tellement inutile et tellement dévalorisée qu’elle perdait tout son courage, tout son travail était réduit à néant par les quelques paroles de son père. Elle avait l’impression de rouler, d’avoir était poussée à coup de pied.

D’autres fois il lui disait :

« Non, tu ne ferras pas ça. »

« Ce n’est pas utile. » 

« Non, je ne vois vraiment pas l’intérêt. » 

« Non, chérie. Qui est-ce qui t’a encouragé à faire cela. A penser comme ça ? J’espère que cela n’est pas Monsieur Gregson qui t’y a encouragée. Fais ce que tu veux après tout. » 

Parfois, Robert poussait, juste, un petit soupire de consternation et un roulement des yeux, ou simplement levait les yeux au ciel.

Edith revient à l’instant présent.

La conversation avait été si riche en émotion, si riche en diversité et en sujets diversifiés et en développements construits.

Simon Bricker était reparti en se faisant promettre d’envoyer son article à Cora, quand celui-ci sera rédigé dans son intégralité. 

Il souleva son chapeau d’une de ses mains par respect pour les deux femmes et leur fit un léger baise main.

« Il était tout à fait charmant. J’ai été heureuse de le rencontrer, sa conversation était tout à fait merveilleuse. » Dit Edith après le départ de Simon, en revenant dans le hall d’entrée avec Cora.

« Pensez-vous qu’on le reverra à la maison ? Pensez-vous l’inviter de nouveau ? » 

« Il m’a dit qu’il m’écrira et que si je le souhaitais pour répondre à certaines de mes interrogations ou curiosité, on pourra échanger une correspondance. Mais oui j’aimerais beaucoup l’inviter à nouveau. » Dit Cora, et c’était vrai, Simon avait glissé une note entre les doigts de Cora en lui disant qu’il aimerait discuter de nouveau avec elle.

Cora en avait été touchée et si heureuse, elle avait alors accepté. Elle souhaitait le revoir, elle avait enfin trouvé un ami.

« Je suis heureuse de m’être fait un ami. » Dit tout à coup Cora, dans un chuchotement, et avec confidence à Edith.

Edith comprit le besoin de sa mère d’avoir un ami comme Simon Bricker. 

Cora avait été comblée lors de sa discussion avec Simon. Elle ne se souvenait pas d’avoir passé un aussi bon moment avec quelqu’un peut-être ses souvenirs remontaient avec Robert quand ils étaient encore confiant dans l’avenir et pleins d’idéo. 

Cora se souvenait de ses cours sur l’art et l’histoire qu’elle avait prise avec son précepteur et à l’université en Amérique. Elle se souvenait des noms de peintre, des analyses faites sur des tableaux,

Elle s’était depuis ses jeunes années ressourcée, avait appris de nouvelles œuvres, elle avait même découvert un peintre original, Espagnole, Picasso. Réalisant des peintures Cubisme et avec des personnages aux allures géométriques.

Edith prit la main de sa main dans les siennes et la pressa doucement en signe de réconfort. 

« Ne vous inquiétez-pas ça va aller. Vous pourrez discuter et profiter de votre nouvelle amitié. » Dit Edith en espérant réconforter sa mère et en la rassurant et lui donnant sa bénédiction. 

Bien sûr, ce n’était pas aux enfants de rassurer les parents, mais Edith voulait tout de même faire un petit geste envers sa mère.

« Edith, ce n’est pas à toi de me réconforter. Tu n’as pas à t’inquiéter pour moi. Mais je t’en remercie tout de même. » 

« Pourrions-nous continuer nos conversations maintenant ? » Demanda Edith, voulant changer de sujet et voulant de toutes ces forces continuer à discuter avec sa mère.

_____________________________________

Cora accepta en souriant doucement à sa fille. Elle lia leurs doigts l’un à l’autre. Et Cora et Edith allèrent à la bibliothèque, elles s’assirent l’une à côté de l’autre.

Cora avait appris beaucoup de choses sur Edith lors de ces derniers jours. Elle avait appris ses traits de charactère, son humeur sensible, sa sensibilité qui était très fragile par tous les combats et luttes qu’elle a dû surmontés.

Elle a appris d’Edith, combien sa fille était forte et indépendante, mais extrêmement intravertie. Elle ne sortait pas beaucoup de sa coquille et était souvent sur ses gardes.

Elle apprit les multiples goûts d’Edith, ses diverses passions. Elle apprit à goûter les conversations de sa fille qui était grandement intéressantes et si passionnantes.

Oui, Edith était une jeune très intéressante, quiconque la rencontrerait, ne pourrait plus jamais l’oublier, ni ne pourrait trouver qu’elle était inintéressante et idiote. Elle était totalement le contraire. Si c’était le cas, la personne ne mériterait pas d’être en compagnie de sa fille, et il faudrait l’envoyer chez le médecin pour se faire soigner. Et si quelqu’un touchait un seul des cheveux de son enfant, ou la trouvait détestable, Cora demandait qu’on lui amene cette personne-là sur le champ.

Il y avait une chose à laquelle Edith et Cora n’avaient pas discutée, ni abordée comme sujet. C’était l’amour. Les amours qu’Edith avait traversées et vécues. Cora se posait des questions sur les sentiments d’Edith à l’égard des hommes, comment vivait-elle actuellement ses relations ? Comment Edith aimait ? Edith était-elle passionnelle, romantique ? Était-elle en dépression à cause de toute ces relations perdues, qui n’ont pas fonctionnées ? 

Edith aimait-elle Michael Gregson ? Comment la relation-a-t-elle évoluée ? Ou en était-ils dans leur histoire ? 

Edith devait l’aimé beaucoup pour avoir accepté de partager son lit avec un homme ?

Edith avait aimé Patrick, un amour d’enfant, le premier amour d’une jeune fille était le plus important, celui qui nous marquerait jusqu’à la fin des temps. Ce n’avait pas été vraiment un amour fusionnel, mais plutôt un amour d’enfant, d’adolescente, une amourette, comme on appelait cela dans les banlieues. 

Le premier amour est le plus marquant, car c’est celui que l’on a aimé la première fois, autre que ses propres parents. C’est celui où on forge notre caractère, celui qui dépend de celui qu’on pourrait devenir dans le futur.

Le premier amour n’est jamais vraiment sérieux.

Edith et Patrick n’auraient pas passés le restant de leur vie ensemble.

Et il y avait eu Anthony Strallan, un amour plus profond plus mature. Ils avaient eu tellement en commun ; la littérature, la conduite de véhicule, la solitude, le calme… 

Malheureusement leur relation ne pouvait pas durer, Robert et Violet avaient été contre, Edith beaucoup trop fragile pour résister, pour se battre pour son bonheur. La relation avait été condamnée dès le départ. 

Mais Edith avait toujours été très mature dans sa relation avec les autres, Edith prenait les devants, voulant chercher la reconnaissance et qu’on la regarde. 

Edith et Anthony auraient très bien pu réussir dans leur mariage et vivre heureux jusqu’à la fin, ils auraient vécu un fabuleux bonheur, si la famille Crawley n’avait pas essayé – et réussie- à les séparer. Ils ont rendu Anthony faible, l’ont rendu impuissant, l’ont rendu, lui donner l’impression d’être inutile, impotent et trop vieux pour Edith. Alors qu’Anthony et Robert avaient le même âge.

Mais les choses étaient ainsi, alors cette perte a rendu Edith plus forte et plus autonome, ça l’a rendue meilleure, et ça l’a aidée à prendre position. 

« Edith, ma chérie, j’aimerais que tu me parles de Michael si tu le veux bien. J’aimerais en apprendre plus sur lui. Et j’aimerais que tu me parles de toi et de lui. Tu ne m’en as pas encore parlé. » 

Edith prit une profonde inspiration et chercha dans son esprit le courage de parler de Michael à sa mère. Elle savait que Cora l’aimera, elle le savait, et elle l’aimait déjà en quelque sorte dans son inconscient. Cora avait déjà, en effet, rencontré Michael, et elle se souvient que Cora l’avait trouvé charmant, agréable et gentil.

« Michael était tellement gentil, il m’aime énormément et je l’aime. Si vous saviez à quel point il est formidable. Je suis sûr que vous l’aimeriez aussi quand vous le connaitrez mieux. Il faudra que vous le connaissiez, il m’a beaucoup aidé et appris un tas de chose, quand j’allais à Londres on passait beaucoup de temps ensemble à faire divers projets, à passer du temps dans son appartement à cuisiner. Et faire diverses choses. » 

« Il a l’air de tenir beaucoup à toi et toi à tenir à lui. Je pense que vous serez très heureux ensemble. J’ai l’impression que vous vous entendez bien l’un et l’autre et que vous avez beaucoup en commun. J’espère que ça continuera comme ça. » 

En écoutant Edith parler, l’entendre résumé ainsi sa relation avec Michael, il y avait une once de passion, mais aussi d’amour pure, un amour qui avait réussi à éclore au fils du temps. Ce n’était pas un amour qui était juste passer comme cela, il était arrivé pour rester.

« Oh oui mama, si vous saviez comme on en a en commun. J’espère rester longtemps avec lui, je sens qu’il est vivant je le sens au plus profond de ma chair. Au début je ne l’avais pas aimé, j’étais dégoutée et horrifiée qu’il soit marié, mais au fils du temps je me suis attachée à lui j’ai appris à l’apprécier, puis à l’aimer. » 

« J’espère que grâce à Michael, tu as enfin trouvé le bonheur et un but dans ta vie. » 

« Grace à lui et au journal, ma vie a enfin un sens. Je sais maintenant que j'ai besoin d'un but. Voilà ce que j'ai appris. Je ne peux pas simplement mener une de ces vies sans but. »

Sans but. Edith ne pouvait pas mener une vie simple, une vie à ne rien faire, à rester tout simplement assise sur une chaise, à attendre, à rester à lire, à coudre des broderies à rester tout simplement assise faisant la conversation à des dames à continuer à apprendre pour être une dame et maîtresse de maison comme dans l’ancien temps. A vivre tout bonnement une vie de château, dans une grande maison comme Downton Abbey, Locksley, ou Haxby Park. 

Grace à Michael, Edith avait repris confiance en elle, en la vie, au fait qu’elle n’était pas toute seule sur cette terre et qu’il y avait une vie en dehors de la vie de château et en dehors de Downton, au dehors des murs et des jardins, en dehors… Qu’il n’y ait pas d’obstacle et que le fait que la vie n’était pas une prison dorée, et que sa vie n’était pas emmurée, ni un château doré.

Edith raconta son histoire et celle de Michael plus en détail avec des anecdotes, inoubliable pour Edith. Cora écouta doucement, après avoir commandé du thé à un valet…

Edith avait pris place à son bureau dans les locaux du journal, The Sketch, elle souhaitait écrire un article sur le port du pantalon pour les femmes, il y avait une nouvelle mode dans photographies de magazines concurrents. 

Edith pensée qu’il y avait une certaine liberté à porter un pantalon, une relaxation différente et une flexibilité toute autre que la jupe et la robe. 

Parfois tout en écrivant Edith levait la tête souriante doucement, en rêvant, la tête penchée vers le bureau de Michal. Le bureau d’Edith était ouvert et il y avait une petite baie vitrée vers le bureau de Michael, de cette façon et de cette manière, Edith pouvait en profiter pour observer Michael.

Qui était penché sur des notes des articles et des photos pour les prochaines éditions.

« Edith, je peux vous montrer ce que vous m’aviez donné à écrire ? » Demanda tout à coup, Nancy, la secrétaire.

Edith retourna la tête au son de la voix. Quand elle était à Londres, loin de sa famille, des convenances et des règles strictes, quand Edith était en compagnie de Michael et de ses collègues, Edith avait demandé aux autres de l’appeler par son prénom, et non par son titre, de la traiter comme l’une des leurs et sur un pied d’égalité.

Edith regarda les papiers tendus, elle les examina. Edith était fière de pouvoir donner des consignes aux secrétaires. L’article que Nancy avait dû recopier était une réponse à une lectrice quotidienne du journal.

Nancy portait un tailleur rose fuchsia, elle possédait des cheveux bruns coiffés en chignon.

« Edith, si je puis-me permettre, je suis sûr que M. Gregson va bientôt divorcer. Il est sur la bonne voix et il est concentré comme jamais. Jamais il n’avait été aussi près du but. » Dit Nancy en baissant la voix.

Edith la regarda les yeux écarquillés de surprise, de choc, et d’étonnement de savoir que Nancy était au courant. « Comment le savez-vous ? » 

« M. Gregson en a parlé hier. La procédure est très engagée et il est très optimiste, il pense que les choses vont bien se passer. Et il nous a aussi dit qu’il voudrait vous épouser »

« Et qu’est-ce que vous en penser de cela ? Qu’il veut m’épouser. » 

« Je pense qu’il est un homme très honorable, et que c’est une bonne chose qu’il vous épouse. Je suis très heureuse pour vous et je vous souhaite tout le bonheur du monde. » 

Edith fut soulagé par la réponse de Nancy, ce qui lui donna, aussi, une once de courage et d’espoir pour accueillir l’avenir.

Michael et Edith se parlaient tous les jours après que les bureaux soient fermés. Ils discutaient de toutes sortes de choses, de The Sketch, de livres, la littérature entre autres, de leurs organisations de comment ils comptaient se voir, soit à l’appartement d’Edith, soit chez Michael.

Michael invita Edith à une soirée qu’il organisait avec ses amis littéraires. Il voulait la présenter, qu’elle se mélange à eux, qu’Edith s’inspire de leur connaissance et profite de rencontrer des personnes connues, qu’elle s’imprégnait de leur conception de la vie et du monde. Ce ne serait que bénéfique pour Edith.

Durant cette soirée Edith profita de la lumière, des paroles de ces personnes, elle discuta de tout. 

Michael l’a prise à part, s’inquiétant de son moral, de comment elle gérait la réception – le buffet en autre-, il voulait qu’elle se sente bien, en confiance et en sécurité. 

Michael lui avait parlé un moment donné, de vivre l’un avec l’autre de vivre ensemble de ne pas attendre qu’ils soient mariés. 

Edith s’inquiéta de cela, elle craint de vivre dans le pêché et elle ne voulait pas qu’ils risquent de faire une erreur ou un faux pas, qu’à cause de cela le juges refusent le divorce à Michael.

Il ne fallait pas qu’ils soient intimes. Michael comprit et s’excusa auprès d’Edith d’être parfois, contre son gré, insistant. Il ne voulait pas la pousser à rire, il ne voulait pas l’effrayer ou lui faire du mal.

Edith comprit et lui sourit avec sympathie.

Edith rencontra, se détourna de Michael pour aller se chercher un jus d’orange, sa gorge la serrait et lui faisait mal d’inquiétude, et il arrivait une chose incroyable, une chose merveilleuse et tellement exquise, alors Edith rencontra une femme ; Virginia Woolf. Une grande auteure de la littérature moderne qui inspira le group de Bloomsbury. 

Elles parlèrent de longues heures. Quand Edith raconta cette histoire à Cora, celle-ci vit de la lumière de fierté, de joie dans les yeux de sa fille, de l’espoir et du bonheur.

Cela avait été la soirée la plus heureuse pour Edith, un sentiment de plénitude, de bonheur parfait et un mélange de stress et de nervosité à l’idée d’avoir rencontré une si grande auteure.

« Les mots sont si importants, si uniques, ils me parlent c’est comme écrire nos pensées quand on y réfléchi bien, je ne sais pas comment l’expliquer, madame Woolf, c’est une extase totale quand on est devant une feuille de papier et une plume entre nos doigts. » 

Virginia Woolf était dans ses pensées quand Edith prononça ces mots. Elle réfléchit longuement, sérieusement et profondément c’était tout à fait ce qu’elle ressentait quand elle écrivait, elle devait écrire les pensées des personnages les faire voyager dans une sphère de pensées et d’étendue et intra-inter-dimensionnel. Les pensées étaient la chose la plus précieuse, la plus unique, c’était quelque chose en quelque sorte, interchangeable on ne pouvait nier ses pensées qui avaient plusieurs dimensions et de degrés de pensées, une façon de se libérer de ses démons, de plonger dans l’imaginaire et le rêve. Ecrire lui est indispensable, c’est cela qui, elle le croit, que c’est là le seul moyen qu’elle a de saisir le monde qui l’entoure et trouver du réconfort.

Virginia Woolf avait un esprit compliqué, complexe et un très bon niveau de vocabulaire, elle avait un niveau de pensées qui changeait au grès des humeurs, du temps de son comportement, de sa tristesse de sa joie et de ses colères et de ses amours.

Virginia avait rencontré Vita Sackville-West une auteure et romancière de la haute-société Britannique, elle était tombée sous le charme de la jeune femme, tandis qu’elle discutait avec Edith de Vita, ses joues s’empourprèrent et rougirent profondément.

Edith fit semblant de ne rien voir.

« Je tiens à vous dire, chère Edith, que j’étais heureuse de vous rencontrer, mais rencontrer me permette de m’inspirer quand j’écris et je suis sûre que vous deviendrez écrivain quand vous le souhaiterez. Vous avez un charmant vocabulaire. Quand j’écris, cela dépend de mes humeurs, j’écris des sujets mélancoliques quand je le suis et des choses heureuses quand je le suis, mais cela m’arrive que très rarement vous comprenez ? Je suis très mélancolique pouvez-vous garder ce secret je ne veux pas que mes lecteurs l’apprennent ». 

Edith et Virginia s’aperçurent à la fin de leur conversation qu’elles n’étaient plus que toutes les deux dans le salon, tous les invités étaient déjà repartis.

« Mon Dieu, comme le temps passe vite je vous dis une très bonne soirée chère Edith et merci encore pour cette délicieuse conversation. » Elle se pencha pour embrasser la joue d’Edith et partit.

Edith resta un moment assis, réfléchissant à tout ce qu’elle avait entendu quand elle revient doucement à elle, elle secoua la tête et se leva pour rejoindre Michael.

« Je vous ai laissé entrer vous quand je vous ai vue en grande conversation et que vous vous entendiez si bien ». Dit Michal en souriant, il reprit « Comment était votre conversation avec Virginia Woolf ?

« Très bien, elle a un esprit si complexe, c’est une femme tellement fascinante, que j’ai envie d’en apprendre plus sur elle, et j’ai eu plaisir à la rencontré, merci pour cette délicieuse soirée, je ne l’oublierai jamais. » 

Edith pensa de nouveau au baiser qu’elle avait faillit échanger avec Michael un peut plus tot dans la soirée. Elle était si heureuse en cet instant et si libre d’elle-même qu’elle voulut l’embrasser.

« Michael, au sujet de ce que je vous est dit tout à l’heure, je le pensé, mais j’aimerais vivre avec vous, mais pas tout de suite. Je veux qu’on est toute les chances de notre coté pour le divorce, mais j’aimerais tellement que vous embrassiez. Maintenant. » 

Michael lui sourit avec douceur, il plaça doucement son bras contre la taille d’Edith, et il ne voulait pas l’effrayer ou la faire fuir. 

« Ne craigniez rien, je ne vous ferai pas de mal. » 

Edith enroula ses bras autour du coup de Michael, ils s’approchèrent doucement l’un de l’autre, Edith trembla légèrement. 

Sous ses doigts, Michael pouvait sentir le léger tissu, en mousseline de la robe d’Edith.

Michal déposa un chaste baiser sur les lèvres d’Edith, le baiser devient petit à petit plus profond, plus tendre, les enflammant tous les deux… 

Edith s’arrêta au court de son récit, rougissant profondément, baissant son regard sur ses genoux.

« Il ne ta jamais rien fait que tu ne voulais pas ? N’est-ce pas chérie ? Tu sais que tu peux repousser un homme si tu ne veux pas qu’il te fasse certaines choses, que tu à le droit de dire non à qui tu veux. Il n’a pas abusé de toi, n’est-ce pas ? » 

« Non maman, j’ai toujours été consentante. » 

« Ce n’était pas comme avec Mary, elle avait été abuser, je le sais maintenant, mais autrefois je l’ai jugé si sévèrement. » 

Edith écarquilla les yeux, elle se souvenait de cette période où elle avait dénoncé sa sœur à l’embrassade Turc. Comment elle avait pu être aussi horrible envers Mary. Mais Mary l’avait cherché, elle s’était moquée d’elle une fois de trop, humilier et blesser. Elle ne savait pas que l’acte que Mary avait commis n’était pas un acte perpétrer par elle, mais en fait une agression.

« Je ne le savait pas. » 

« Mary ma dit que tu l’avais dénoncé à l’époque. Je ne t’en veux pas car je sais que ta regretter ton geste. Mais ce que t’avait fait était odieux et pas aussi cruel que se que ta sœur à fait mais rend toi compte qu’elle aurait pu risquer sa réputation et le peut d’honneur qui lui rester. »

« Je sais. Mais pouvons nous revenir à Michael et moi ? » 

« Bien sûr. » 

Edith s’était rendue chez Michael, ce dernier l’avait invité chez lui, il voulait apprendre à Edith à cuisiner, des plats simples, des gâteaux et des crêpes. 

« Votre vie avec moi, sera bien différente de ce à quoi vous était habituée jusqu’à maintenant. » 

Michael avait prévu toute sorte d’activités avec Edith, il voulait fêter avec elle son avancement dans la procédure du divorce.

Edith apprit à casser des œufs, à mélanger la pâte, les dosages de la farine, du laits… Edith se surpris elle-même d’apprendre aussi vite et également étonnée de la faciliter des codes de cuisines.

« C’est absolument merveilleux. Michael, vous êtes un cuisinier hors pair. » 

« Ne me flattez pas comme cela. Ce n’est que le plus facile, et ce n’est qu’une préparation de gouter. »

« Si je vous compare à papa, vous êtes un excellent cuisinier. Il ne serait même pas faire bouillir de l’eau. »

Edith était enchantée d’apprendre à cuisiner, jamais elle n’avait eu l’occasion d’apprendre ce genre d’exercice, jamais dans son milieu. Elle voulait apprendre n’importe quelle recette de gouter pour quand elle aura son tour des enfants, il l’admirerait pour cela…

Ensuite, avec Michael, elle s’était essayée à cet exercice de voltige de culinaire, mais son premier essai était plutôt raté, elle l’avait fait tomber la crêpe à côté des de la plaque de cuisson le gaz empêché d’attraper la crêpe au risque de se bruler. Michael l’aida à se rattraper, en l’aidant, en se plaçant derrière elle sa poitrine se collant, se pressant contre le dos d’Edith, en lui attrapant les avant-bras et en lui faisant faire un mouvement sec pour retourner la crêpe.

Tout deux passèrent un bon moment de joie et de gaité en riant. Parfois Edith retourna sa tête et Michael vit un sourire de bonheur pur sur ses lèvres.

Ensuite, Michael apprit à Edith à faire des gâteaux, les plus simples furent les gâteaux aux yaourts.

Edith fit une pose dans son récit.

« Oh maman si vous saviez comme j’aimerais que vous le rencontreriez de nouveau, vous ne l’avez pas vu longtemps mais si vous saviez comme il est formidable et gentil avec moi. » 

« Je dois t’avouer que j’avais eu une petite conversation avec Michael en Mars lors de ma réception. Je ne te l’ai pas dit, mais je l’ai trouvé si charmant, c’est un homme bon et qui tiens énormément à toi, ça c’est une certitude. Il m’a dit de te protéger quand il ne sera pas là et il m’a dit combien tu m’étais précieuse, c’est un homme qui à beaucoup de perspicacité et très lucide. »

_____________________________________

Après la préparation, le gouter qui était composer de gâteaux et de crêpes fut manger avec appétit et délice par Edith et Michael.

« C’était vraiment délicieux, Michael. Merci encore pour ce délicieux gouter. » Dit Edith en se léchant les lèvres.

Michael lui sourit alors, et ils se levèrent pour réaliser le nettoyage de la vaisselle. Une fois que tout ceci fut réalisé, Michael servit une tasse de café à Edith et s’assirent ensemble au salon, sur le sofa.

Edith parla à Michael de la réception que sa mère donnera dans quelques jours à peine. Elle souhaitait que Michael y assiste pour qu’il puisse, ainsi rencontrer toute sa famille.

« Ne souhaitez-vous pas connaitre la maison de mon enfance ? » Dit-elle, une moue boudeuse et une voix craquante et à la fois adorable pour faire changer d’avis Michael.

« J’ai vraiment envie tout connaitre de vous, et plus encore. Je sais que vous m’apprendrez des tas de choses sur vous, vous êtes à la fois intelligente et fascinante. Mais racontez-moi, maintenant, votre enfance » 

« J’ai grandi à Downton Abbey… » Commença Edith, mais fut coupée par Michael.

« Ça je le sais déjà. » Dit Michael en roulant des yeux et pouffa de rire « Dites-moi des choses que j’ignore, vos activités, vos loisirs, vos centres d’intérêt, votre jardin secret, tout ce que j’ignore de vous, mais bien sûr s’il y a des choses que vous voulez garder secrètes je comprendrais. » 

Edith sourit et rit à la fois de l’humour de Michael, mais ce qu’il a dit ensuite sur tout connaitre d’elle l’encouragea à s’ouvrir à lui et être moins anxieuse et stressée par son passé.

Et elle lui raconta tout…. 

Sa passion de la lecture, son endroit favori de la maison était la bibliothèque où elle pouvait s’y réfugier pour échapper à sa gouvernante. 

Edith avait une amitié avec son précepteur, Pierre Sullivan, qu’elle appréciait beaucoup et avec qui elle avait partagé nombreux de ses secrets. Elle confia à Michael que de tout ses élèves Edith avait été la préférée de son enceignant. Ce qu’Edith reçut et voyait comme des grosses démonstrations d’affection d’amour, de tendresse et de préoccupation.

Pierre Sullivan restera dans le cœur, l’esprit et la mémoire d’Edith encore des années durant, c’est lui qui l’a appris à grandir évoluer et apprendre confiance en elle.

Petite, Edith avait eu des poupées en porcelaine, Edith raconta à Michael toutes les anecdotes que ses poupées ont vécue avec elle. 

Quand elle était encore qu’une petite fille, Edith avait laissé ses poupes au soleil et la cire avait fondue, elle avait cassé une jambe d’une de ces poupées, Edith et Sybil avaient réalisé tout un tas de bêtises, inimaginables, c’est un duo de clowns comme les domestiques aimaient les surnommer.

En entendant tous les faits et les accidents, Michael rit du personnage, de petite fille qu’Edith avait été…

« Vous étiez réellement comme cela ? Je n’arrive pas à y croire, en vous voyant vous semblez si sage, si posée. » 

Edith confirma d’un hochement de tête « En effet j’étais comme ça. Mais je n’arrive pas à y croire non plus, quand j’y repense tout ceci son des lointains souvenirs, j’aimerais retrouver cette innocence d’antan. » 

Michael compris et la regarda profondément dans ses yeux noirs, noisettes. Il réfléchit un petit moment encore, puis dit en réalisant qu’Edith devait penser à ses parents qui avaient été si durs avec elle.

« On ne connait jamais vraiment nos parents. On croit qu’ils sont comme ils sont, mais en réalité ils sont une tout autre personne. » 

« Mon père sera difficile à aborder, il n’est pas vraiment pour notre relation, mais je pense que maman vous aime bien, vous pourrez faire sa connaissance beaucoup plus facilement. » 

« J’aime beaucoup lady Grantham d’après tout ce que vous m’avez dit sur elle et le peu de fois que je l’ai vue, elle me paraît une femme tout à fait charmante et très abordable et gentille. » 

Le jours de la réception, finirent par arriver…

Michael et Edith s’organisaient, comment se rendre à Downton, Michael avait pris plusieurs jours de congés pour rester près d’Edith, Edith n’irait pas au journal.

Elle s’était préparée pour recevoir Michael à la maison. Elle avait également prévenu ses parents de la venue de Michael.

Edith comptait aller chercher Michael à la gare.

Pendant ce temps, Cora Crawley était extrêmement satisfaite de sa réception donnée sous plusieurs jours. Cora l’avait organisée sous plusieurs jours, et aussi prévu de longs mois en avance, les réceptions avaient repris, avaient repris leurs cours comme dans l’ancien temps. Cora était satisfaite de maintenir les convenances et les règles, maintenir l’étiquette ce n’était pas seulement pour elle, mais aussi au moins dans le but de maintenir le moral de Robert et sa satisfaction.

Le bruit des conversations, la cacophonie et les bourdonnements des voix, fatiguer grandement Cora, elle n’était plus habituée comme autrefois à recevoir du monde, d’ordinaire tout était si calme, et elle décida de se retirer en s’excusant dans son petit salon. Quand elle y rentra, espérant être seule quelques minutes, elle s’arrêta.

Michael Gregson était ici, assis dans un fauteuil la tête entre les mains, réfléchissant, à la manière d’aborder les choses, il était venu à Downton dans le but de rencontrer la famille d’Edith, il y avait tellement de choses auxquelles il voulait leur parler comme son désir d’épouser Edith, le divorce bien qu’il sût qu’ils les feraient fuir à la simple mention du mot divorce, et il ne voulait pas les effrayer.

Michael et Edith avait essayé de parler avec Robert, mais celui-ci c’était clairement   
Éclipser, esquiver et éviter délibérément toute approche, il était clairement très mécontent de cette rencontre et voulait à tout prix éviter l’homme.

Cora Crawley avait été différente, le fait est que Cora n’était pas contre Michael Gregson, elle n’avait pas d’opinion sur le sujet. Michael pensée que Cora était une personne qui simulait ses vrais sentiments, qu’on l’empêchait presque d’exprimer le moindre avis.

Michael savait que ce serait plus facile à parler avec elle qu’avec Robert.

Quad Cora le vit, elle fut d’abord stupéfaite de le voir dans cette pièce tout seule après être sortie de sa stupeur, elle dit :

« Bonjour monsieur Gregson, que faite vous ici ? J’espère que la réception vous convier et que vous êtes ici à votre aise. » 

Au son de la voix Michael releva la tête.

« Bonjour Lady Grantham, oui j’ai étais bien accueilli, le faite est que j’aimerais parler avec vous mais je n’en avais pas encore trouver le moment et l’occasion. » 

Cora fut surprise et elle dit :

« De quoi souhaitiez-vous me parler ? » 

Michael une profonde inspiration et dit à Cora, qu’il aurait voulu la rencontrer elle n’est pas un autre membre de la famille. Il lui dit qu’Edith lui avait beaucoup parlé de sa famille. Combien il voulait épouser Edith, combien il était fier d’elle, de ses compétences en écriture et combien il croyait en son avenir.

Après cela, Cora et Michael entrepris une longue conversation, de connaissance, d’approfondissement des choses, de la vie d’Edith à Londres. De la relation qu’entretenait Michael et Edith.

Cora trouva Michael courtois, polis et un homme bon et honnête, qui voulait le meilleure pour Edith.

Michael souhaitait dire plus encore, il souhaite qu’Edith soit de nouveau en paix avec sa mère, et il pensait que c’était la bonne occasion de parler des problèmes.

En effet, la conversation allait bon train et se poursuivait aussi naturellement que possible, Michael était étonné de la profondeur de leurs paroles, ils avaient réussi à instaurer un dialogue et bons nombres de sujets intéressants, bien plus qu’avec Lord Grantham lui-même.

Et Michael était très satisfait de cela.

Cora fut surprise des révélations de Michael, Edith qui été si réservée, si timide, voilà que maintenant elle apprenait combien sa fille était libre, heureuse à Londres et qu’elle sortait de sa coquille.

Jamais Michael ne révéla son divorce et les difficultés qu’il rencontrer. C’était trop tôt pour cela, et cela risquer de faire peur à Cora

« Edith, vous aime beaucoup Lady Grantham. Elle vous à toujours aimé et respecter, elle n’aurait pas vous le dire. Elle a beaucoup d’estime pour vous. Mais je souhaitais que vous le sachiez. Elle vous a toujours admiré. Edith espérer beaucoup de vous et espère que votre relation changera » 

« Je dois vous avouer que je suis surprise de cela, Edith et moi avons toujours eu une relation très compliquée. » 

Michael hocha la tête et révéla à Cora qu’il comptait partir quelque temps en voyage en Allemagne qu’il aurait voulu emmener Edith avec lui mais pour une raison que Cora ignore, Michael dit que cela risquera de lui porter préjudice et de compliquer la situation. Surtout qu’ils n’étaient pas encore mariés, et qu’il pouvait y avoir des questions du quand-dira-t-on.

« Je vous assure que c’est vrai, elle vous aime. Et j’aimerais vous dire de prendre soin d’elle et de la protéger quand je partirai en voyage. » 

« Je ferais de mon mieux, et je vous promets de veiller sur elle. Je vous remercie d’avoir eu cette conversation avec moi, je vous en suis très reconnaissante.»

« Je ne parlerai pas à Edith, de la profondeur de notre conversation, mais au moment ou elle sera prête on pourra lui révéler sans crainte. »

« En effet je n’ose pas lui en parler moi-même de peur qu’elle se braque contre moi. On gardera notre conversation pour nous, je n’en parlerai pas n’ont plus à Lord Grantham »

Dans une des soirées à écouter Dame Nellie Melba, Michael se sentit inspirée par les douces paroles d’un opéra, « O moi babbino caro’ de Puccini. Ces paroles étaient l’exacte vérité de ce qu’il ressentait en cet instant pour Edith. Et comme dame Nellie l’avait si bien souligné ce chant était une chanson de l’amour. 

_____________________________________

« Michael t’aime énormément cela ne fait aucun doute. Notre conversation à dérivé sur pleins de sujets variés. Il voulait que je te protégé et que je veille sur toi quand il serait parti et c’est ce que j’ai fait.»

Edith eu des larmes qui lui piquets dans le coin des yeux, quand le récit de sa mère fut terminé, elle renifla et ses épaules fur secouer par de minuscules petits tremblements, par les révélations de la conversation de Michael et sa mère.

« Oh, maman, j’ignore combien Michael vous avez parlé, vous m’aimiez déjà, et je vous avais repoussé. »

« Je m’inquiéter déjà pour toi à l’époque, mais après avoir parlé avec Michael je me suis sentie soulager et en paix car je savais qu’il s’occuper bien de toi. » 

_____________________________________

Michael retrouva Edith, après sa discussion d’avec Cora. Il avait dit tout ce qu’il avait sur le cœur, comment il trouvait que les parents d’Edith étaient si négligents avec elle.

Combien il trouver qu’Edith méritait bien mieux que cette vie. Combien il l’à trouver exceptionnel dans son travail d’écrivain.

Il avait révélé ses sentiments pour Edith à Cora. Et étrangement, elle avait bien réagi, il y avait eu une étrange lumière dans son regard ; de bonheur, de soulagement et de bénédiction.

Michael avait été surpris de voir à quel point la relation entre Edith et sa mère était complexe et difficile remplie de qui pro quo, d’erreur et d’amour de Cora pour s fille.

Ils avaient été tous les deux d’accord pour combien Edith était exceptionnelle, intelligente et unique.

Michael dit à Edith qu’il avait rencontré sa mère, et sous le regard d’Edith, qui était un mélange de choque et d’inquiétude il entrepris aussitôt de la rassurer.

Il ne lui dira jamais cela, mais, il avait été soulagé qu’Edith ne soit pas là au moment des faits, car jamais ils n’auraient pu parler librement avec Edith, Cora aurait été plus sur ses gardes, et elle ne se serait jamais laisser aller à des révélations.

Au final le bilan qui en ressortait de cette conversation était positive. Même si Michael se sentait mal d’avoir parler derrière le dos d’Edith, mais bien sûr il n’avait rien dit de trop personnel de trop intime.

« Alors, vous avez rencontré ma mère, comment la trouvez-vous, a-t-elle était courtoise ? » 

« Oui je l’ai beaucoup aimé, elle m’aime bien je crois, ne vous inquiétez pas chérie tout s’est bien passé, elle a été très gentille. Et j’aimerais beaucoup la revoir, elle n’est pas contre notre relation ».

Edith souffla de soulagement et entrepris d’inspirer et expirer profondément.

« J’aimerais vous présentez à mes neveux et nièces. » 

Michael accepta avec bonheur. Edith voulait qu’il connaisse les enfants de ses sœurs, c’était une partie de sa famille et de cette façon, espéra-t-elle, ils pourront aborder un beau jour le sujet d’avoir eu même des enfants.

Quand ils arrivèrent à la nursery c’était en début de soirée, Ils s’étaient changés avant pour le soupé. Et trouva les enfants aux lits, quand Nanny les vit entrer, elle se leva un morceau de tissus à la main, elle dit alors :

« Pouvez-vous rester ici, je vais chercher ma boite à couture en lingerie. » 

Edith accepta avec un sourire, Edith s’approcha d’un lit à barreau, une petite fille aux cheveux bouclés de noirs dormait :

« C’est Sybbie, ma nièce, elle est la fille de ma défunte sœur Sybil et de Tom Branson. » 

Michael se pencha pour regarder l’enfant qui dormait, « Bonjour Mlle Sybbie que Dieu vous bénisse. » 

Edith sourit à cela, elle était tellement soulagée que Michael aimait les enfants, c’était une chance, une bénédiction et un soulagement, et elle s’approcha d’un berceau, ou un petit bébé d’environ six mois dormait il avait une touffe de cheveux blond-brun 

« Et je vous présente mon neveu George, le fils de ma sœur, Mary. » 

Michael resta silencieux un moment plongé dans ses réflexions.

« Ils sont vraiment merveilleux ces enfants et si paisible. Je ne vous ai jamais demandé voulez-vous avoir vos propres enfants ? Cela doit faire mal d’aller à la nursery et de se dire que ce ne sont pas vos enfants.

Edith inspira en fermant les yeux.

« Oui en effet, mais j’espère qu’on en aura un jour, vous et moi.

« Vous voulez dire que vous voulez qu’on ait des enfants ? » Dit Michael d’une voix tremblante n’essayant même pas de cacher l’émotion qui le gagnait d’un pur bonheur.

Edith hocha la tête de haut en bas et murmura un faible « oui ».

Elle s’approcha de Michael et y déposa un baiser contre sa joue.

La relation entre Michael Gregson et Edith Crawley était loin d’être terminée, il y avait pleins d’anecdotes qu’Edith voulait partager avec sa mère, des conversations échangées, des projets, des parties qu’Edith ne vivait pas dans l’enceinte de Downton, mais à Londres. 

Des préparations de crêpes, des repas dans des restaurants, des conversations dans les locaux de The Sketch, les fêtes de Noël.

Mais il y avait aussi une partie qu’Edith ne voulait pas raconter à sa mère qui faisait partie de ses histoires, une partie bien plus intime et secrète qui affecte son corps…


	6. Chapitre 6 : Possession

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapitre flash-back sur la première fois entre Michael et Edith. Le titre du chapitre peut faire peur, mais c’est juste pour expliquer comment Edith a réussi à prendre possession d’elle-même et de sa vie.
> 
> Chapitre Notée M bien entendu. J’espère que cela respectera bien la première fois et que cela ne sera pas obscène ou vulgaire, s’il vous plait dites-moi votre avis dans les commentaires

Chapitre 6 : Possession

Edith se souvenait parfaitement de sa première fois, qui avait été merveilleuse avec Michael, inoubliable, inédite, et un moment qu’il aurait fabuleux immortalisé dans sa mémoire pour toujours. Cela s’était fait naturellement, avec quelques hésitations et des moments intimes…

C’était merveilleux tout était parfait pour Edith Crawley et Michael Gregson. Tout était absolument parfait, le bonheur coulait entre eux, ils ne se souvenait pas d’un moment où ils avaient été plus en paix. Tout était pour le mieux quand Michael avait rencontré Edith Crawley.

Ils s’étaient déjà embrassés les pinceaux de leurs lèvres, bougent doucement, se rencontrant, leurs langues se rencontrent timidement et se mélangent. Michael l’avait déjà prise dans ses bras, son corps se pressant contre le sien.

Edith craignait toujours les moments intimes comme cela, elle n’était pas obligée, mais elle se laissait aller dans les bras de Michael, elle se sentait plus en sécurité que jamais avec lui à ses côtés.

Edith, parfois craignait de se sentir ridicule auprès de Michael, pourtant il ne lui avait encore jamais montré le signe d’une contrariété ou d’un ennui quand il était très d’elle ou à son contact.

Edith se demandait si elle devait enfin prendre position d’elle-même, si elle devait enfin faire levier et prendre la décision d’être avec Michael jusqu’au bout.

L’esprit d’Edith se bâtit en cet instant même, elle était dans une bataille de dilemmes et de morale de soi...

Pourtant, Edith s’était toujours considérée comme une jeune femme moderne. Elle était très mature dans sa façon d’agir. Et avait bien souvent fait preuve de franchise, de douceur, d’amour, face à ses relations. C’était souvent Edith qui agissait qui prenait le contrôle de ses espérances face à des relations avec les hommes.

Edith avait suivi les règles toute sa vie, mais avait bien souvent fait les choses à sa façon.

Elle était tombée amoureuse d’un gentleman de son milieu et avait souhaité l’épouser. Un homme beaucoup plus âgé qu’elle. Elle était, ensuite tombée amoureuse d’un homme marié. Mais cet amour était véritable et pouvait facilement faire face à tous les obstacles ensemble.

Edith avait travaillé comme journaliste pour un magazine. En vivant pleinement ses années de la nouvelle décennie. Ecrivant de longs et passionnants nombreux articles. Elle s’était enrichie de son métier avait rencontré des gens passionnants qui lui avaient beaucoup appris et qui enrichissaient son quotidien.

Elle avait aussi trouvé son propre style vestimentaire. Des vêtements chics, avec des motifs bohèmes avec des ceintures style grec ancien.

Rien de grave n’était arrivé. Juste des baisers ici et là, des câlins, des contacts, des caresses touchante set profondes. Michael essayait toujours d’aller plus loin, mais Edith reculait toujours.

En cet instant Michael et Edith étaient assis sur le sofa. Il faisait noir à l’extérieur, le ciel sombre presque noir et l’avancée de la lune indiquaient qu’il devait être minuit passé.

Edith avait appuyé sa tête contre l’épaule de Michael, ses jambes repliées sous elle. Elle avait une respiration douce et régulière, Michael ne savait pas si elle dormait ou pas. Il se pencha pour embrasser doucement Edith sur la joue. Edith ouvrit les yeux immédiatement.

Elle se redressa, baillant doucement. Michael craquait à chaque fois qu’elle baillait, elle était si adorable et paisible, il aimait la voir dans cette intimité-là, il aspirait à ces bâillements aussi étrangement soit-il.

Edith déposa un baiser rapidement contre les lèvres de Michael et se pencha pour l’autoriser à enrouler ses bras autour d’elle. Il murmura dans ses cheveux :

« Il est tard voulez-vous aller dormir ? On se verra demain ». 

« Non. » 

« Etes-vous sûre ? Vous semblez fatiguée. » 

« Oui je le suis, mais je ne veux pas qu’on se sépare tout de suite. » 

Michael embrassa Edith, ils s’embrassèrent pendant quelques secondes, la main de Michael se posa sur la hanche d’Edith et dans le creux de son dos. Edith brisa le baiser et enfouit sa tête contre l’épaule de Michael. Elle se détendit dans ses bras.

Michael lassa ses mains se faufiler, caressant Edith, cette dernière gémit doucement, Michael laissa sa main aller contre le bas du dos d’Edith, quand elle sentit ses mains à cet endroit, elle se crispât et se tendit légèrement.

Michael s’arrêta et pensant qu’Edith allait sûrement intervenir ou le stopper, il attendit en silence. Et comme Edith se détendit dans ses bras, il continua son exploration, un encouragement à continuer, il passa ses mains contre les jambes d’Edith, elle les sentit contre sa peau. Il voulut relever sa robe, mais à cet instant Edith lui empoigna ses mains en murmurant « Non. »

Leurs regards se rencontrèrent et Edith dit :

« Non, je suis désolée je ne peux pas vous laisser faire ça… Je. » Elle fut coupée par un baiser de Michael.

« Vous n’avez pas besoin de vous excusez, surtout pas pour moi. On attendra le temps qu’il faudra je ne ferais rien contre vous. »

D’autre, fois, leurs baisers étaient beaucoup plus passionnés que jusqu’à ces moments-là.

Edith prenait la main de Michael et la laissait la toucher, ses seins les pressants doucement. Elle apportait la main de Michael et la posa doucement contre le haut de sa poitrine, ils restèrent quelques secondes comme cela, ne sachant pas quoi faire.

Edith embrassait Michael leurs pinceaux de lèvres devinrent plus fiévreux, plus passionnant, Edith laissa échapper un doux gémissement du font de sa gorge se demandant ce qui lui arrivait.

Parfois son chemisier se défaisait, la courbe de ses seins apparaissant. Michael passait sa main contre les jambes d’Edith.

Edith s’était déjà demandée ce qu’était l’intimité d’un corps, de la peau.

Edith se souvient qu’au lendemain de son mariage avorté avec Anthony, elle s’était regardée devant son miroir… 

Edith s’était déjà regardée, avait déjà découvert son corps par curiosité. Elle s’était dévêtue de sa chemise de nuit, devant le reflet de son miroir, le bout de ses doigts touchant doucement ses seins trainant sur sa peau, jusqu’aux poils de son pubis. 

Michael allait partir en Allemagne, Edith, avec tout ce qui était dit dans les actualités Allemandes Edith avait peur pour Michael, elle l’avait supplié de ne pas partir, choisissant à la place un autre pays que l’Allemagne, mais Michael aimait tellement se pays-là, et Edith n’osait plus insister en se disant que ce serait une perte de temps et d’énergie, à la place elle l’encouragea.

C’était leur dernier soir ensemble, la fièvre de leur séparation, la brulure de leurs corps, leur désir l’un pour l’autre se fit plus grand, la tension d’intimité était plus grande que jamais, la tension romantique régnait. Michael et Edith se rapprochèrent l’un de l’autre, ils s’embrassèrent.

Michael murmura, « Ma chérie. » 

Edith voulait se laisser faire, ils étaient habillés comme en journée, pas d’artifice de soirée. Ils avaient prévu de rester à l’appartement de Michael, leurs baisers augmentaient, la tension sexuelle était grande, brulait et enflammait Edith, elle n’avait pas peur.

Ils étaient tout les deux l’un en face de l’autre se regardant, et c’était comme une évidence de faire l’amour.

Michael murmura « Edith si tu ne le veux pas je comprendrais... » Le tutoiement c’était fait naturellement et sans pression ni demande. Edith le coupa en l’embrassant doucement.

« Oui je suis sûr. » 

La première fois était toujours la plus délicate, la plus sensible, la plus importante celle qu’on se souviendrait toute sa vie et qui serait chère à notre cœur et à notre mémoire. Et la plus émotionnelle. Et surtout c’est celle avec qui on a aimé pour la première fois, celle qui définira notre maturité.

La première fois était la plus importante car il faut être dans de bonne condition avec son compagnon être stable mentalement. La première fois, c’est se découvrir soi-même ainsi que l’autre.

Edith pensait qu’il fallait choisir un environnement agréable de préférence un lieu intime comme la chambre à coucher. Qui était un lieu d’intimité, un lieu où les choses de la vie et de l’intimité se déroulaient. Où il était un lieu pour faire l’amour.

Edith pensa à l’amour, qu’est-ce que l’amour ? C’était quelque chose qui dépassait notre entendement, c’était une certitude pour Edith. Une telle force que l’amour était encore un mystère pour certaines personnes mais qui avait différente taille, différent type et signification. Il fallait ainsi une personne tellement forte et d’une telle force et d’un tel courage pour oser l’aimer si complétement avec son corps et son âme. Faire qu’un.

Il fallait aussi apprendre à écouter les bruits les désirs de l’autre. L’écouter était très important.

Et il y avait aussi les peurs. C’était un sujet qu’on oser pas forcément aborder, mais c’était primordiale.

Edith avait eu peur, peur de décevoir, peur de ne pas être à la hauteur des espérances de Michael, peur de son apparence physique, peur d’avoir mal. Peur de l’inconnue. Mais peur tout simplement. 

Michael prit Edith dans ses bras, cette dernière se laissa faire, ils s’embrassèrent timidement, profondément leurs lèvres bougèrent doucement l’une contre l’autre, le beurre de l’humidité des lèvres eut un effet sur eux, ils n’en démentirent plus.

Leurs corps étaient pressés l’un contre l’autre. Edith ne pouvait pas bouger, il le sentit et il se dégageait légèrement pour lui faire un peu de place.

Ils s’arrêtèrent, se regardant, Michael demanda d’une voix blanche, « veux-tu venir dans ma chambre ? » 

Edith hocha la tête positivement.

Il lui prit alors la main et la conduisit. Ils se demandèrent tout les deux ce qu’il fallait faire, pour Edith c’était la première fois et cela faisait des années que Michael n’avait rien fait d’une telle chose, il voulait réaliser les choses bien, ne pas paraitre trop brusque ou maladroit avec Edith.

Michael tendit la main et voulue retire des boutons de la robe d’Edith, mais s’arrêta, elle le regarda pour savoir ce qui n’allait pas.

Et Michael demanda alors d’une voix tremblante s’il pouvait la toucher.

L’esprit d’Edith naga, ce demandant si ce qu’il faisait été bien. « Je ne sais pas si c’est bien ? » 

« Veux tu qu’on arrête, on peut toujours arrêter. En fait, on s’arrêtera à n’importe quel moment. »   
« Non. » Edith se surprit de cette réponse et se surprit encore plus alors qu’elle avait répondit avant d’y penser.

Michael la dévêtit doucement, son corps se pressant contre le sien. Edith sentit une forme ronde et dure contre son bas ventre se demandant ce que c’était.

Michael ressentie sa gêne dit « ce n’est rien. Ne t’inquiète pas » 

« Michael je n’ai jamais fait ça avant » Edith se trouvait pathétique d’avoir dit cela, elle se demandait si Michael n’allait pas reculer définitivement après ça. Mais non, il la rassura en souriant.

« Ne t’inquiète pas je vais y aller doucement, je ne te ferais pas de mal, Je vais y aller doucement au début, dit moi toute tes inquiétudes. »

Edith aida Michael à se dévêtir, à aller doucement en embrassant chaque parcelle de sa peau nue.

Elle s’allongea sur le dos, totalement nue, elle était vierge et elle aller bientôt perdre sa virginité. 

Elle se sentait comme une bénédiction d’avoir des pensées de nature maudite. Comme si elle libérait sa vraie nature, qu’elle n’était plus dans un environnement étouffant. Edith avait espéré enfreindre les règles, elle en avait assez de suivre sans arrêt les mouvements conventionnels. Elle était sur le point de suivre le chemin d’inconvénient et de révolution.

Michael pensa en ces moments ; Quelqu’un l’a-t-il vraiment aimé ? Quelqu’un l’a-t-il jamais touché ? Quelqu’un l’a-t-il vraiment admirée ? Quelqu’un l’a-t-il vraiment vénérée ? 

Edith voulait prendre possession d’elle-même, de son corps, de sa vie et de destinée. 

Son corps lui appartenait. C’était une certitude qu’il ne fallait pas ignorer et une chose qu’il fallait encourager. C’était avant tout le sien, celui qu’il fallait respecter dire non quand elle n’avait pas envie de faire quoi que ce soit.

Avec Michael, elle se sentait belle. Il l’aimait, il lui demandait toujours sa permission pour la toucher.

Edith avait découvert son corps quand elle était petite, dans son bain ou lors de ses séances d’habillage et de déshabillage. En grandissant Edith avait appris à le connaitre à le comprendre à connaitre ses limites. Edith écoutait son corps respirant et faisant des petits bruits dans la pénombre de son lit quand elle était allongée en silence, la nuit.

A l’adolescence, Edith s’était retrouvée devant son miroir, nue, à haïr chaque parcelle de son corps. A le comparer à celui de ses sœurs, qu’elles trouvaient plus belles qu’elle.

Aujourd’hui Edith avait appris à faire la paix avec son corps, à le redécouvrir. Elle aurait dû apprendre à l’aimait plus tôt, mais bon c’était un fait, elle aimé son corps maintenant.

Edith avait toujours été la plus conventionnel de ses sœurs, en matière d’époux. Edith avait toujours voulu un mariage qui soit à la hauteur de sa classe sociale, que ses parents approuveraient et soit ainsi bénie et vive un fabuleux bonheur dans sa maison avec nombreux de ses enfants.

Edith était la plus romantique de ses sœurs qui rêve de l’homme qui l’épouserai un jour. Edith aimée tout ce qui avait un trait romantique. Et de tout ce qui avaient un très littéraires. C’était ce qui lui permettait de s’évader du monde de ses parents et des conventions sociales qui lui pesaient. 

Edith était aussi très prude. Elle avait été élevée dans un climat particulièrement religieux et très puritain. Edith avait été très protéger durant son enfance, en ce qui concernant les choses de la vie réelle que seul l’homme connaissait et de tout ce qui concernait le monde extérieur à Downton Abbey. Downton avait été comme une prison dorée.

Edith était la plus prude de ses sœurs. Était en un sens la plus traditionnel en un sens. Jamais elle n’aurait fait quelque chose que seule sa sœur ainée et sa plus jeune sœur n’aurait pas fait.

Pour Edith, il était étrange de parler de sexualité, il ne fallait pas en parler. Jusqu’au mariage où les mères dévoilaient les secrets qui leur était jusque-là interdit à leurs filles.

Edith ne savait presque rien de l’intimité d’un homme et d’une femme qui étaient conduit dans une chambre. Ou elle en savait quelques brides d’informations. Mais surtout d’une manière obscène. Edith aurait voulu en apprendre davantage sur le suit, que sa mère et elle se confit plus.

Ce qui un jour la conduisit à penser qu’il fallait parler de la sexualité – ce mot la faisait doucement rougir – qu’il fallait en parler mais d’une manière bonne, plu belle plus réaliste. Et non pas salement, ou d’une manière obscène qu’on pouvait trouver dans certains romans érotiques.

Autrefois Edith était allongée sur son lit dans la pénombre de sa chambre. Réfléchissant et prenant de profonde inspiration alors que ses mains parcourant sur son corps avec légèreté, timidement et découvrant. Elle devait connaitre son corps, ses seins, ses parties intimes. Edith les avait touchés par curiosité.

Elle laissa son esprit vagabonder vers les plaisirs auxquels ses sœurs avaient été initiés. Les mystères qu’elle souhaitait dévoiler et qu’Edith n’avait pas eu le droit de connaitre. Elle avait été jalouse mais seulement d’une connaissance qui lui été interdite.

Edith vit un membre durci, long et gros, elle en fut légèrement terrifiée. Michael la rassura la soulageant, l’encourageant à perler et répondant à ses interrogations.

Michael demanda à Edith s’il pouvait s’allonger sur elle. Elle était vierge et se sentait bénie et excitée à l’idée de faire l’amour à une vierge. Mais il se frappa mentalement pour exprimer dans son esprit des idées si dégoutantes et dépravées.

Il encouragea Edith à le regarder dans les yeux, ne voulant pas qu’elle détourne les yeux, il y aller doucement, en douceur et ni vif, ni avec force dans son antre secret. Il guida doucement jusqu’à l’intérieur, Edith ne savait pas quoi faire, sauf peut-être bouger les hanches.

Mais Michael l’encouragea à rester calme et tranquille.

Edith sentit une douce douleur, elle respira profondément, alors qu’elle sentait Michael en elle, sa virginité disparaissant doucement.

« Ne t’inquiète pas s’il y a du sang c’est normal. » 

Michael entreprit des va-et-vient son corps se pressant contre celui d’Edith, Edith enfuit son visage contre le coup de son amant.

« Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux noirs et bruns profondément dans les yeux l’un de l’autre.

« Je t’aime » murmura Edith son souffle se bloquant dans sa gorge.

« Et je t’aime. » 

Pour Michael, faire l’amour n’était pas qu’une question de pénétration, mais de douce caresse, de soupire, d’halètement de douceur.

Michael lui fit découvrir toute ces choses, au bonheur d’Edith. 

Edith caressa doucement Michael, sur son torse, des baisers contre sa clavicule et les épaules, Edith embrassa Michael. Leurs corps furent emmêlés l’un et l’autre, leurs jambes enroulées contre chacune, ils étaient un leurs corps ne savait pas par où chacun commençait.

Cette nuit restera gravée dans leurs cœurs pour toujours, Edith ne regrettera jamais cette nuit, peu importe les conséquences de cette nuit qui pourrait concevoir un enfant.

Peu importe les paroles de sa tante Rosamund de représailles, de menace et discours moralisateurs et de prévention que sa vie ne sera plus jamais la même.

Edith s’en moquait, cette nuit avait était merveilleuse, unique et belle.  
Michael était allongé sur le dos, la tête d’Edith reposant contre sa poitrine, elle se blottit plus profondément dans son étreinte, les doigts de Michael dansaient sur la courbe du corps d’Edith, la courbe de ses hanches.

Michael murmura :

« Jamais je n’oublierai cette nuit, je ne regrette rien de ce qui c’est passer. »

« Moi non plus. » Répondit doucement Edith.

« Tu sais qu’il y a un risque qu’on ait un enfant, je veux que tu me préviennes tout de suite si jamais. »

« Bien sûr. Mais je ne veux pas penser, si jamais tu disparaissais, pas tout de suite en tout cas. » Dit Edith en se redressant sur ses avant-bras le regardant profondément dans ses yeux noirs.

« As-tu passé une bonne nuit ? » Il savait ce qu’elle voulait dire par cette question.

« Oui, ne t’inquiète pas tu as été très bien. » 

« Je n’ai rien fait qui t’ai choqué ou pas convenu. » T’a-t-elle quand même « Tu n’as pas été choqué, ni mal à l’aise. » 

« Non bien sûr, que non, ne t’inquiète pas ma chérie tu as été très bien. Un jour, nous serons je ne ferais rien contre ta volonté, mais si jamais tu le veux, j’aimerais avoir d’autres nuits avec toi. » Tenta-t-il ne voulant pas l’effrayer et incertain de ce qu’il faut dire.

« Oui je le veux bien sûr. » Edith avait senti sa détresse soudaine et voulue le calmer.

Michael poussa un soupir de soulagement, et embrassa Edith sur les lèvres. Mais il voulait reprendre le sujet d’une éventuelle grossesse, il voulait rassurer Edith et être certain qu’elle ait compris.

Edith si jamais nous allons avoir un enfant…. Non. » Coupa Michael en voyant qu’elle s’apprêtait à le couper « Si jamais nous avons un enfant, parle en à mon détective, c’est un ami il ne trahira pas, je veux le meilleur pour toi et l’enfant, et je ne souhaite pas que tu ne sois sans ressource, tu comprends ? » 

Edith réajusta sa tête contre l’épaule de Michael, elle se sentait rassurée et en sécurité, elle lui promit qu’elle avait compris et lui fit promettre en retour de revenir sain et sauf et avec son divorce qui continue à être en procédure.

Oui Edith Crawley n’avait rien à craindre, Michael Gregson était un honnête homme qui ne la quitterai jamais, qu’il continuerait à l’aimer quoi qu’il arrive. Et cette nuit fut un soulagement, une bénédiction et un pilier de certitude quant à son avenir qui se déroulerait grâce à cette conversation.


End file.
